Broken Wings
by financebabe
Summary: When a distraction goes tragically wrong, RangeMan must work together to figure out why while dealing with the consequences to Stephanie. Dark but will have an eventual MM/Steph pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_None of these characters belong to me, they are all Janet's. I just wanted to see what would happen if they did what I wanted them to._

**Chapter 1 – A Really Bad Day**

The fire department had the blaze fully under control. Carl and Big Dog had taken my statement and Joe had even stopped by to check on me. Of course he left when he saw I would be fine. Since we finally agreed to stop the merry-go-round of our relationship six months ago he would typically stop by when his scanner gave him reason to believe I was involved in one of my famous incidents. But, once he was satisfied I would make it he left saying it kept his Maalox budget under control.

Just as I was about to give up hope and hitch a ride with one of the uniforms, a black SUV pulled up and Lester and Tank walked over to me. Les pulled off his reflective aviator shades and sat next to me on the curb. He bumped my knee with his and slightly raised one eyebrow. Showoff. It was his way of asking if I was alright.

"Nothing but a few scrapes on my arms and some singed hair. But I liked that car and this time I really didn't do anything. It couldn't possibly be my fault." I said fighting hard to keep the tears at bay. It had been nearly six months since I'd had a car blow up and I was beginning to think my recent training had begun to pay off. Apparently no amount of conditioning can stop your car from exploding outside the 7-eleven even if you are only running in to get a Coke and a Tasteykake for lunch.

"Any idea what happened?" Tank asked stepping so I was in his shadow and he was blocking the sun from my eyes. It was subtle, but that Tank can be a real gentleman sometimes.

"None. Everything was fine. I haven't picked up anybody difficult lately and I don't have any FTAs outstanding with a thing for explosives. I went in to get my lunch, the cashier recognized me and kept me talking for a few minutes, and then as I stepped out of the store the car just blew. No ticking, no beeping, just Boom!" I motioned the explosion with my hands.

Tank squatted down in front of me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Take a deep breath and tell me what we should do next."

Tank didn't need my help, but since Ranger went in the wind last month he had taken it upon himself to oversee my training and he used every possible opportunity to have what he called a teachable moment. He wanted to know if in the midst of the emotion I could calm down, focus and come up with a plan to figure out what happened.

"Well, first we need to get the footage from the video cameras at the door and on the light pole in the parking lot. If anything was done to the car while I was inside it would show on one or the other. Then I need to talk to the fire department to see if once the smoke clears I can have the car towed to Al's. If there is any charred evidence about the device, he can get it off. Looking at it from here, the car's not in the worst shape I've ever seen for one of my pieces of handiwork. If both of those come up blank, we should get the tapes from Vinnie's parking lot this morning. That is the only other place I've been today so hopefully we can get some information about who did this off a tape from somewhere."

I looked up at Tank to see how I did. He was full on smiling at me. "That's right, Little Girl, you got it." He praised.

Lester stood up and held his hand out to me. "Now, let us give you ride back to Haywood so you can clean up and do some damage control on your hair."

I smacked him which caused my hand to throb and Lester to laugh but I got up and hobbled off to the Explorer while the guys talked to the police and the fire department. I would definitely be sore tomorrow. Who knew it was so hard on your body to be thrown down on concrete by the force of an explosion.

After a couple minutes of silence Tank spoke up. "We were on our way to find you when your car went offline."

"Sorry about that. I would have called to let you know I was fine, but my cell phone was in the car." Great, now on top of not having any transportation, I don't have a cell phone either. At least I don't have to listen to my mother's calls about why her daughter had to try and blow up the Burg when Melissa Stepford's daughter never blows up anything. Of course, the fact that Melissa Stepford's daughter isn't five feet tall and is barely able to blow up a balloon is beside the point. My mother will still use this as one in a long line of examples pointing to my failure as a daughter.

"We'll have you another phone waiting at the office." Tank offered. "But we have a job tonight that needs your particular skill set."

"You mean there is a drunk in a bar and you need me to slut up and drag him out." I sarcastically replied simplifying what we call a distraction.

"No, there is a high dollar FTA that will be at a club tonight and it is the last day for his bond so it is important we get him. Unfortunately, it will be crowded and we don't think he will come with us willingly. We've had no luck getting him in the usual ways so we hoped you would be willing to assist us in safely relocating him out of the club and into police custody." When Tank said it a distraction sounded like it took a lot more finesse and skill than my version.

"Are you sure you want me to do this tonight. I mean, the fact I just blew up a car doesn't concern you that maybe I'm having an off day and this might go really badly?" I whined.

"There is no time to put it off, and there is no one more qualified for this particular field operation." Tank replied making it sound like I was about to invade a third world country instead of dancing in a suburban club. I guess there are worse ways to spend an evening, which gave me an idea.

"I'll do it, but I have a couple of conditions." I added. I could see looks of surprise on both their faces. I never dictated terms, I just did whatever they asked in these situations.

"I can't wait to hear this, Beautiful." Les laughed, "Lay it on us."

"First I don't want to wear anything black. After all the ash today and the constant wall of black around the office I want to wear a dress with some color to it." When I said it out loud it sounded so petty, but surely there were more colors to the rainbow these guys could recognize.

Tank replied in his authoritative tone, "That condition is acceptable. You have full control over your uniform this evening."

"And, secondly if I get the skip to come out peacefully allowing for his capture I want some of the guys to stay at the club with me so we can go dancing. I love to dance and after the day I've had I think some drinks and rhythm therapy would be perfect." There - see what mister tall and silent has to say about that one.

Lester jumped in this time, "That is a perfect plan. I'll get a group together to back you up in the club and once the guy is out we will all take you dancing. I think that's a deal we would be glad to make." Lester already had his cell phone out texting madly. "The guys will love this. Hey Tank, since they would be dancing as a condition for Steph to work do they still get paid?" He asked pushing a little too much.

Tank playfully slugged him on the shoulder and Les winced and rubbed his arm. "Man that was completely uncalled for!"

"What time do you need me tonight?" I asked before Les said something else that would actually make Tank mad.

"I'll come down with your wire about 9:00." Tank replied.

Looking at my watch that gave me six hours to take a nap in my apartment on four, finally have something to eat, and get ready. I thought I might be able to squeeze it all in. Stepping into the elevator I called out to them, "See you guys tonight. Oh – thanks for the ride back."

At 9:00 sharp I heard a knock on my door. I was ready, just barely. My nap had gone longer than I planned and when I woke up I only had ninety minutes to pull off the right look for both catching a skip and a night out with the boys.

I had the perfect little blue dress. Ella got it for me months ago and said it might be something I could use for a fun night out. The dress had long sleeves but no shoulders or neck and was skin tight at the bust and waist flaring to a soft skirt that fell five inches above my knee. The perfectly matched four inch FMPs were set off with a tone on tone design. My hair had been slightly damaged by the heat of the blast so wearing it down was not an option until I could see Mr. Alexander for an emergency repair cut. I piled the curls on top of my head and allowed a few to cascade down softening the look. Some dangle earrings and a solitary pendant around my neck and I was good to go.

When Tank walked in he smiled. Since we were working much closer together now he tended to show me his softer side more often. Don't get me wrong, Tank is still one scary dude, but it is hard for me to be afraid of a man who makes kissing noises when he is petting a kitten.

"You were right, black would have been all wrong for tonight. You look perfect." He said holding out his large hand with the wire and a sticky pad on his palm.

I turned around to give myself a little privacy while trying to put the wire under my left breast. I was relying on the built in bra in the dress so I had to be sure the wire was secure and out of sight. When I turned around Tank was staring at the ceiling looking a little uncomfortable.

He opened the door and we headed to the garage. On the way down he handed me a folder and said, "Our skip tonight is Stephen Bruce. He is wanted for counterfeiting and carrying concealed. He has no history of violence, but since he is wanted by the cops for the gun charge and the US Treasury for the money plates he created he is probably desperate so you need to be careful."

We stepped out of the elevator into a crowded garage. A few of the guys had on their trademark black urban swat uniform, but the other ten were dressed for dancing: ripped jeans, painted on shirts, tight khakis with button up shirts and one pair of leather paints and a tank top. Wow, just - wow! The garage got a little warm despite it being October.

Tank looked at Lester and channeled Ranger by barking, "Explain."

"Hey man, I'm just fulfilling my end of the bargain with Bomber. She said in order to do the distraction she wanted to go out for drinks and dancing. I spread the word, and this was the volunteer base that stepped forward for duty." He winked at me as he finished talking.

Oh boy! I was determined to set a new record for getting the skip out the door. These guys looked positively good enough to eat and knowing I would get to dance with most of them was causing me to need a fan. This was going to be a great night. I needed to remember to negotiate more often.

Tank gave me the details in the SUV outside the club. "The skip is confirmed at the bar. He has a suitcase with him that we believe may have some information about his money printing scheme so if possible, we would like to get him and the case. Junior is behind the bar and will fix whatever you order without alcohol. Vince and Binkie are your back up inside and I will be waiting at the back door with Woody for the take down. Any questions?"

I looked at his picture one more time and I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. He was a large man, and handsome taking into account this was a mugshot I was looking at. His history wasn't violent and he was not from Trenton so he shouldn't recognize me. There was no reason for me to feel this way. "My spidey sense is a little out of whack after the car this afternoon." I confessed.

"You'll be fine, we'll get this guy hauled off and then you can go back in and have fun. The guys are excited about having a night off with you." He said softly.

I nodded my head understanding that was all the pep talk I was going to get from Tank. I got out of the Explorer and walked past Erik posing as a bouncer. He looked me up and down and nodded while opening the door for me. As I walked past him he asked if I was okay, "You look worried, girl. Are you alright?" He had his hand on my elbow.

I shook my head. With each step I took my gut was yelling louder for me to turn around and run away but I didn't want to let the guys down and I wanted my night out. I nodded and tried to plaster on a smile.

I took a few seconds at the door to identify the skip, Junior, Vince and Binkie. Seeing Bruce at the bar with an empty seat on either side I walked over and slid on the stool to his right.

I could feel his slimy eyes looking me over immediately. Junior walked down and took my order for a gin and tonic and brought me back a tonic over ice with a lime and a thin straw. Not the best tasting of drinks, but it looked real and would keep me from getting tipsy if I had to consume more than one to get the attention of the skip. I plastered a fake pout on my lips and tried to look upset over something.

Fortunately, luck seemed to be on my side and he pointed at me and said, "You look like a girl that could use a few more drinks to improve her night."

"I could use something, but I don't know what yet." I replied.

"Want to talk about it. I might be able to help." He offered.

"I was laid off today and when I went home to tell my boyfriend he was gone. Packed up every single thing he owned and was no where to be found. I thought I'd come out tonight and drink until I forgot about not having a job and until I no longer remembered having a boyfriend." I said before sucking my drink through the straw and then licking my lip as though a drop had somehow missed my mouth.

Bruce threw some bills on the bar and caught Junior's eye, "Just keep those drinks coming for the lady."

"Thank you, but you don't have to buy my drinks," I said while re-crossing my legs to allow my skirt to ride up and pointing my newly bared thighs at him.

His eyes got bigger telling me he was unaccustomed to having a woman flirt so openly with him.

"I'm sure a man like you has more important things to do than sit here keeping me company." I said while batting my eyes at him and leaning forward enough to show him my modest cleavage.

"I admit there are things I would rather do with you besides buy you drinks but I didn't want to interrupt the evening you had planned." He smirked.

Seeing this as my opportunity I put my hand on his knee, making him jump and challenged him, "What other things would you like to do? I'm more than open to changing my plans if you can offer me a better alternative."

Bruce paled slightly and shifted in his seat. He put his hand over mine and said, "Why don't we step outside and I'll lay out some options for you."

It was too easy. That was my first clue something was wrong. When something seems too good to be true it usually is and this was no exception. Junior was smiling behind the bar. Binkie was giving me a thumbs up both indicating everything was fine. My fear must be all in my head. They would know if something was off and warn me.

The guys wanted me to exit from the back because the door at the rear opened to a bridge of sorts over a fall off that was perhaps ten feet long. It was fifteen to twenty feet off the ground with cement and rocks under it. The bridge would allow them to grab Bruce in an area that had no side escapes. If one man stood at the end of the bridge and the other at the side near the door, Bruce could not run. It was an ideal place to capture him.

He picked up his small leather briefcase and walked toward the front door but I shook my head no and gave him a come here motion with my finger. He followed me looking nervous but without question.

I put my hand on the door to push it open wide warning the guys Bruce would be behind me. What happened next, none of us expected.

Bruce grabbed me by the waist drawing my arms against my body and lifted my feet a few inches off the ground taking away my ability to get any leverage to fight back. Then he dropped his briefcase and pulled a knife from his back. My first thought was how could he get a knife into the club with RangeMan working the front door? Realizing that line of thought wasn't helpful I tried to focus on squirming to make his grip on me falter.

I looked at the end of the bridge and saw Woody's face was completely blank. He had his glock out and had it pointed at Bruce but with me directly in front of him there was not a clean shot. Woody wouldn't risk hurting me to take him down.

Bruce then said, "Did you think I would not be expecting you?" He pressed the tip of the knife above my collarbone and I would feel it cutting into the exposed skin there. "I suggest you be still or a scar on your chest won't be all you the damage you'll get tonight Bombshell."

I tensed when he said my nickname. How did he know who I was? Of course the incident at the 7-eleven was all over the news this afternoon with my picture prominently displayed for anyone to see. I told them a distraction tonight was a bad idea. Now I was mad. This was ruining my evening out with the guys and I wasn't going to hang here and let this creep cancel my fun and get blood on my dress.

I began to struggle again kicking his shins with my pumps. He growled either from my assault or from Tank's sudden presence in front of him. Tank had no visible weapon in his hand and had his palms up in a mock surrender position trying to show Bruce he was not trying to harm him in any way.

I noticed movement from the corner of my eye and some the guys had come around the building and were standing behind Woody. If looks could kill I would be free, but it only caused Bruce to tighten his hold and press the blade harder into me.

I could not hold in my whimper of pain where the blade was cutting into the tissue beneath the skin now.

Tank spoke, "Just let the girl go Bruce and we can talk about how to get you out of this. You don't want to have assault charges added to your sheet."

Bruce laughed. "I could care less about the charges on my sheet. I am just a pawn in a much bigger game. My role was to be a distraction just like your whore here." With that insult he pulled the knife from my chest and put it at my back. He readjusted his hold on me and stepped over to the railing on the bridge.

"You need to call off your goons at the end or little missy here is about to have a terrible accident." He threatened.

I couldn't help but look over the edge. As far as distances go I've fallen that far before and survived. My concern was that the landing would be on jagged rocks and broken concrete. I knew impact on that surface would mean a trip to the ER. Still, better the ER than the morgue.

Then my anger came back in full force. If I had to go to the ER that meant I was definitely not getting my night out with the guys and that brought out the rhino big time.

"No!" I screamed. "Just shoot him."

I could hear murmurs from the guys at the end of the walkway and a few stepped out of the way. It was then that I saw Ram. While I knew Woody would not take the shot for fear of hurting me, Ram was a Ranger sniper – a perfect marksman. He had no concerns about missing his target and I didn't think Bruce was aware of his presence. Ram approached the bridge slowly and as he raised his weapon to take the shot I felt a searing pain in my back causing me to scream against my will. I wanted to fight him and kick again but my legs were not getting the signal to move and were hanging uselessly from my body.

I heard Bruce say, "I warned you to be still." Then I felt myself being hoisted up over the edge.

I was falling when I heard the shot ring out. Knowing Ram had been the one to pull the trigger I didn't bother to look up, I knew Bruce was dead. Ram could have shot to take him down without a lethal injury but Bruce did the unforgivable in hurting me in front of the Merry Men. There is no way they would let him see another day.

I remember feeling as though I was out of my body. Everything was surreal. The pain in my back and legs was gone only to be replaced by pain everywhere else. My head was throbbing so that I didn't need an EMT to tell me I had yet another concussion and my right arm was twisted in a way that I knew meant it was broken. I tried to look down at my dress to be sure I was covered up but Bobby reached me first and held me still.

"No Bomber, you have to be still. Don't move." I've seen Bobby in many different stressful situations, but this was the first time I had ever heard panic in his voice.

"What's the damage?" I asked.

Bobby was carefully cataloguing my injuries calling out for an ETA on the ambulance so it was Cal that finally answered me. "You took a pretty bad fall and these rocks weren't kind in catching you, but we've got you now so you are going to be okay." It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself instead of answering my question.

"I'm cold," I said to no one in particular. I felt a jacket being laid over me. It smelled of Old Spice and I wanted to thank Hal, as I recognized that as his scent, but I was beginning to cough which prevented me from talking. Bobby gently rolled me so I was not flat on my back to help me clear my mouth from the coughing. I knew from the coppery taste in my mouth and the swearing around me I had gotten up blood. This wasn't good I thought as little stars began dancing in front of my eyes.

Then I heard it, "Fuck!"

"What is it?" someone yelled back.

Bobby answered, "That scumbag left the knife in her back and it is right at her spine. The fall just pushed it in further."

I could hear the siren of the ambulance growing louder. There were voices all around me but I could no longer make them out. The stars grew faint and I finally give in to the darkness.


	2. Back to Reality

_These characters do not belong to me; they were created out of JE's genius. The mess they are in right now is entirely my fault._

**Chapter 2 – Back to Reality**

I don't want to wake up. I feel like I've been hit by a Mack truck. I just need to move my arm enough to shut off the alarm clock and then I'll roll over for a few more minutes of sleep. Oh who am I kidding, with the way I feel right now I'll sleep for hours. Okay arm – move.

Nothing is happening. Why isn't my arm moving? And why is the alarm clock going faster? What's in my mouth?

"Beautiful, you need to calm down. We're here and you are going to be alright. But you need to calm down." I can hear Les talking to me, but I have no ability to open my eyes. Why is he telling me to calm down and where exactly is here?

It would be easier if the damn beeping would quiet down. Now it's getting faster still. You would think Les would be kind enough to turn off my alarm. Surely it is bothering him too.

"Hey Ram!" Les shouted over me.

I could hear the door open and then footsteps. "What is it man?" Ram asked.

"Get Bobby in here. The monitors are doing their thing again." Les sounded tense – and tired.

More footsteps on a hard sounding floor. What happened to the carpet in my apartment?

Someone was touching my hair but it was from the side opposite where Les' voice came from. This would be so much easier if I could open my eyes and swallow. What is this in my mouth?

"It's okay Bomber. I got the nurse and she's going to give you a little something in your IV. It will help with the pain if you have any and it will help you to sleep. You don't need to worry about a thing. We aren't leaving you and we will get you through this." Bobby explained.

Well, shit! Now I know the beeping isn't going to stop anytime soon. Damn heart monitors. Why can't I open my eyes though? And why am I in the hospital in the first place? It would be easier to think and piece this together if I didn't feel like I was floating. I always wanted to fly but this wasn't what I meant.

Bobby's voice cut through my fog, "Why does she continue to have these episodes?"

A deep voice I didn't recognize answered him, "I think she is trying to wake up and because we have her chemically paralyzed she panics in that twilight area where she isn't able to fully comprehend what is happening around her. She must be quite a fighter."

"You have no idea," Bobby said. "How much longer will we have to keep her still?"

"It is hard to say for sure. The swelling was down dramatically on the scan this morning but I would like to see it improve more before I risk her moving. If her rate of improvement continues steadily I would estimate one or two more days of medication."

"Once you stop the meds how long before she could regain muscle control?" Thank you Bobby for asking these questions.

"Again, it varies by individual but probably less than 24 hours." The deep voice answered.

"At that point will you be able to access the full extent of her injury?" What injury is Bobby talking about, I wondered.

Deep voice drew a long breath before answering. "Based on where the spine received most of its trauma my guess is her upper body will respond well to immediate testing. Her arm is healing well and the cast can come off in a month. The swelling in her brain from the concussion has all but disappeared. My concern is for her legs. They are both broken which is simple enough to fix but the area affected by the blade could have long term damage that may take a month or two to fully diagnose. During that time keeping her still and comfortable is all we can do as we wait for her spine to heal and the bones in her legs to knit back together."

"Thanks, Doc." Bobby must have run out of questions.

"What does all that mean?" Les asked Bobby when the door closed behind the deep voiced man I'm assuming is my doctor.

"It means our girl here has a long road ahead of her and there is no way to know when the casts come off if we will ever get to take her dancing again." Bobby answered.

I knew I shouldn't be trying to listen in on their conversation. I had to fight at the darkness that was trying to overtake me but I needed to know what was going on. I wasn't sure I understood but it sounded as though Bobby meant I may never use my legs again. I felt the wetness on my cheeks as some tears escaped through my closed lashes. Apparently my attempt to listen undetected was foiled.

"Shit," Les exclaimed.

"What's wrong now," Bobby asked, "Her numbers all look good."

"It's not her numbers I'm worried about it, it's the tears on her face." He said brushing them off my cheeks. "I thought she was asleep, can she hear us?" Les asked.

"Probably not," Bobby answered. They've got her so heavily sedated I doubt she could fight it long enough to pick up on a full conversation.

Ha! I guess the Merry Men aren't as smart as they think they are, I gloated as I lost my battle against the darkness again.

I could remember drifting in and out of sleep and with each conscious period I was serenaded by the lovely cadence of my monitors. Sometimes there would be a different voice talking to me and often I could feel someone touching me. I found it very comforting and always resented it if a nurse or doctor came in and interrupted the attention I was receiving. I found I could identify most of the guys by their voice or smell and the ones I couldn't get right away usually gave themselves away by something they said. It was a fun game the first thirty times I played guess the Merry Man but now I was getting tired of having to guess and not being able to open my eyes and see.

The last time I heard anyone discussing my condition the doctor said they had stopped the medication and once it was out of my system I should begin to gain some muscle control. Unfortunately I had no way to judge how long ago that was.

I still felt a little fuzzy, no doubt from the steady stream of pain medication but I was beginning to remember what happened. I knew there was a skip at a club and my spidey sense told me to run away, but I didn't listen. I remembered being held with a knife at my chest and then being thrown over a railing. But that was all I could piece together. I hoped the guys would fill me in when I finally woke up. My first demand would be for them to get what ever is in my mouth out, and the second would be to tell me exactly what happened.

Maybe after one more nap I would open my eyes, sit up and demand just that.

"Oh man, you've got to be kidding me!" Yelled out one of my guys.

"Come on Cal, you didn't actually expect Navy to come out on top this year did you?"

"Shut up Vince, I thought they could do better than this – that's the second interception he's thrown and it's still the first half," Cal responded.

Ah, so I had Vince and Cal with me now and they were watching the Army Navy football game. My detective skills were top notch today. That meant their attention was diverted elsewhere and I could use this time to try my luck at getting my eyes open. I tried pulling them open and for a brief moment I think I succeeded because I was blinded by a bright light.

I gave the dancing flashes of lights behind my eyelids the chance to die away before trying it again, this time a little slower. I blinked repeatedly as I began to adjust to the light in the room. The television was at the foot of my bed and I was right about the game. I began to smile in smug satisfaction but felt the lump in my mouth again. I tried lifting my right hand but it was in a cast and weighed a ton. My left hand cooperated and I felt a tube that had no doubt been put down my throat to assist with my breathing.

Knowing that's what it was made me want it out all the more. I was tired of having people and machines do things for me. Enough of this laying around, I wanted some independence. Unfortunately as I was giving myself this little attitude adjustment it got my heart pumping with excitement and the guys turned around to check on the sound just in time to see my hand pulling at the tube.

"Grab her hand," Call instructed as he dashed out into the hallway.

He came back in sporting a huge smile on his face. "Angel, you gave us quite a scare. It is so good to see your beautiful blue eyes open again." Cal was stroking my hair and face. It's like he was convincing himself that I was really awake. I began to scowl when I remembered the tube I so desperately wanted to get out of my mouth.

Cal noticed the difference in my expression. "The nurse was going to get the doctor to get that tube out of there. But you have to leave it alone until he does, okay?"

I continued blinking still adjusting to the light.

When my door opened again a man I did not recognize came in. "Well Ms. Plum it is good to have you back with us. These gentlemen were getting impatient to have you wake up." I recognized the deep voice and knew this was my doctor.

He shined a light in my eyes and looked at the series of machines above my head and then turned his attention back to me." I understand you would like to get rid of this tube."

I nodded. His whole face broke into a smile at my movement. When I glanced around him Vince and Cal had grins to match. What was with all the happy guys today?

Dr. Deep Voice then instructed me to blow out on his command and he would pull the tube out. Why he didn't see fit to warn me that he would also be pulling my throat out is beyond me but at least I could lick my lips.

I tried to say thank you, but only managed an unattractive croaking sound. Great, now I'm a bullfrog.

A nurse bustled in holding a cup with a straw and she offered it to me instructing me to take small sips.

The water was ice cold and numbed my throat on the way down. It felt like a little taste of heaven. I can't believe I used to prefer Coke to this.

"How's that?" The nurse asked.

"Better," I managed to get out. "Thank you."

"I'll just leave the cup here with a pitcher beside it and you can have one of these big guys that refuse to leave you alone give it to you anytime you need some more, okay?" She asked kindly.

I nodded that I understood and she quickly disappeared.

"Okay, who is going to tell me what is going on?" I whispered not able to use my full voice yet.

Call laughed out loud. "We told you she was something," He said to the doctor.

"I can see that for myself," Dr. Deep Voice answered.

"Well Ms. Plum," he began only to be interrupted by the sound of running feet in the hall and then the door to my room slamming open to reveal four very large men dressed in black.

I smiled at Bobby, Les, Tank and Hal as they stood in my doorway anxious to see for themselves that I was awake and functioning.

"Ah, yes, well if we are all here now," he began again, "I was about to answer Ms. Plum's question regarding her condition."

Bobby winced as the doctor said the word condition but he did not attempt to interrupt he just walked in and looked at the same machines identical to how the doctor had moments before their arrival.

"You suffered a deep stab wound to the back, right along the edge of your spinal chord. It did not sever the chord itself but areas of it were damaged. Additionally you took a hard fall causing the complex fracture in your right arm and two less severe breaks in your legs with some additional damage to your right ankle, some vertebrates and a few ribs. You suffered a concussion which compounded with your history of head injuries caused some swelling in your brain on top of the swelling in your spinal column." He paused to see if I understood him so far.

I nodded hoping that would encourage him to tell me whatever else he would.

"We had to immobilize you for a period of ten days to prevent you from moving while dreaming or periods of consciousness to give the brain and spine a chance to recover. Three days ago our tests indicated all the swelling in your brain was gone and your spine only showed minimal inflammation so we stopped the paralytic medication in order to give you the chance to slowly regain the use of your muscles." Again he stopped, but this time he did not begin again.

"So where does that leave me now?" I asked. "Once the legs, ankle, back ribs and arm heal, will I be as good as new?" I thought I knew the answer to that from my eavesdropping over the last few days but I needed to hear it for myself.

"Ms. Plum, the truth is we don't know. We would like to keep you here for a few more days to monitor how your muscles react to movement after a prolonged period of not being used. I would not be honest if I did not tell you there is a chance the damage to your spine was severe enough that you may never regain the full use of your legs. Time and some intensive therapy will tell us the answer to that question. I'm sorry I can't offer you more." And with that solemn pronouncement he was gone.

You could have heard a pin drop, my room was so quiet. Despite the crowd of six Merry Men and me, it was perfectly still.

"Well, I did ask for the truth didn't I?" I managed to squeak out.

"Little girl, we are going to be with you every minute and we will get you better." Tank promised.

I wanted to believe him, really I did, but I couldn't get my mind around what all of this meant. I decided instead to go with denial for a bit longer. "I thought there was a game on. Don't you guys want to argue over Army versus Navy?" I tried teasing to lighten the mood.

The television was turned back on and the guys watched with half hearted attention. Finally I couldn't take the pall that seemed to be hanging over the room and I just wanted to be alone.

"Okay guys, I know you want to keep me company, but I've had enough excitement for one day and I think I just want to take a little nap. How about you go home and I promise not to try and break out of my room so you will know just where to find me tomorrow."

One by one they filed past my bed to kiss my head or my cheek and then walk out of room leaving Tank and Bobby with me.

Tank surprised me by sitting on the edge of my bed and framing my face in his large calloused hands. He looked straight in my eyes and said, "I will never forgive myself for letting you walk in that club after you told me something felt off. Your gut is always right and I made you go despite your warning."

I wanted to protest but he moved a finger to cover my lips.

"We'll leave you here by yourself because you asked and I'm sure you want to be alone for a little while, but I'm keeping someone at the door 24 hours a day. You're never alone. You need to just accept that. I'll be back in the morning." Then he placed a tender soft kiss on my forehead and whispered, "Sleep tight, Little Girl," before walking out.

Bobby sat down in the chair next to my bed. He looked exhausted. He put his hand on mine and then put his head down on top of his hand. In that submissive position he looked so young and vulnerable. I reached over with my left hand and rubbed it through his scraggly hair. "You need a hair cut," I said before my internal editor could stop me.

The music of Bobby's laughter was his response. He sat up and beamed at me. "I've been worried about a little brunette I know that was being a pain in the ass and not waking up when the doctor said she should so I forgot to get it cut. I'll see if Ella can fit me in sometime soon."

"Can you do something for me?" I asked.

"Anything at all. Name it," He sat up on the edge of his chair.

"Can you be sure Tank understands I don't blame him? I didn't fight him about the distraction that night. I thought I was feeling off because of my car blowing up that morning. He isn't to blame – you will be sure he knows that won't you?" I pleaded.

"I'll tell him Steph, but I doubt he'll listen to me. Hell if I'm honest almost every one of us has been trying to shoulder part of the blame." He confessed.

"That's ridiculous. None of you could have prevented this." I exclaimed. "Who is crazy enough to think they could have changed the outcome."

"Erik thinks he missed the knife when the skip entered the club, Tank thinks he should have called it off, Junior believes you were looking at him for help and he smiled at you instead, Binkie thought he should have been watching closer to see him grab at you before you ever got outside, Woody thinks he should have tried shooting even it meant hitting you, Ram is mad that he didn't grab a rifle and tag him from further out sooner, Hell Steph even I wonder if I had rolled you over quicker and gotten the pressure off the knife before you started coughing it might have prevented some of the damage to your spine. There is plenty of blame to go around." He tried explaining.

"Just stop it!" I nearly screamed at him. The emotion of the day was quickly overwhelming me and I knew I needed to calm down. "You can't think that way, and you can't let them either. Tell them I'll do everything I can to get better, but they can't take the actions of a sick skip make them second guess what happened. They saved my life - I'm sure of it. You have to make them understand, Bobby, you have to." I began to sob at this point and Bobby quickly pulled me in his arms as gently as possible.

He made soothing noises and brushed his fingers through my mess of hair. I remembered him saying he would tell the guys and he would make them understand how I felt but it all became too much for me again and I could not stop the sleep that overtook me.


	3. Defining Home

_I'm having a lot of fun playing with characters that JE created._

**Chapter 3 – Defining Home**

I woke up to the sound of arguing in the hall. I didn't even have to concentrate to recognize the players of the drama. My mother was arguing with Bobby regarding where I should go when I was released from the hospital tomorrow.

After being awake for a week, Dr. Deep Voice, whose real name was Dr. Johns – I just couldn't call him by that, announced I no longer needed to have hospital level care but needed to be moved to some sort of rehab facility that was capable of handling the beginning physical therapy I could withstand while waiting for my legs and ankle to continue healing. I also needed around the clock care as I was not capable of caring for myself or tending to the wound on my back that was not healing to the doctor's complete satisfaction.

There, someone could assess my progress in order to make recommendations for my long term needs. While there was still some swelling of my spinal column it was continuing to recede. Some days I could feel nothing and had no movement below my waist, while other days I experienced numbness and a pins and needles feeling interspersed with stabbing pain along the sciatic nerve. The doctors felt this was encouraging news as the anti-inflammatory medication along with carefully controlled movement were allowing for the hope of continued improvement as the site of the stabbing healed.

From what I could gather Dr. Deep Voice had recommended two rehab centers one near the hospital which my mother felt was the best solution and another about an hour away which Bobby felt was the best option outside of having me released to his care and moved to RangeMan. My mother was adamantly opposed to either of those options. I was trying very hard to not get completely pissed that no one was asking my opinion.

As far as I could tell my mother felt the facility close by would allow my family and friends to see me everyday. She did not seem concerned that the staff there, while certified to care for someone in my condition, had very little direct experience.

Bobby wanted me to come to the building so that he could supervise my care, but if that were not possible his research showed the facility outside of town had specialists on staff with experience dealing with spinal injuries and had the equipment and resources most recommended for my current needs. While it might be further away he felt the higher level of care would more than make up for the drive.

Bobby made some excellent points. I felt he had done his research and trusted his opinion completely. If I was consulted in this decision I would go for the facility out of town.

My mother finally became frustrated and announced she was going to speak with me alone. My door opened and I tried to prepare myself for the confrontation that I feared was about to come.

"I have no doubt you heard that discussion outside your door." She announced without bothering with the pleasantries of "hello" or "how are you today".

"Yes, I caught the gist of it." I confirmed.

"I'm sure you will want to go along with what they suggest but I want you to think about a couple of things before you do. First, if you go out of town we will not be able to see you as often. You may not care, but it is a horrible thing for a mother to know her child is hurt and not be able to see them. While things are so uncertain I would hope you would want to be surrounded by your family."

Without waiting for my response she barreled on. "The other thing you might want to consider before you go too far away is that while these men may be hanging on your bed and at your door around the clock now, at some point if you do not get better you will be a burden to them. And do you really want to be trapped in a nursing home away from family when these men abandon you?"

I wanted to correct her that I was going to a rehab facility, not a nursing home, but her words slapped me across the face. Oh God! Was I a burden already? I knew they felt guilty about my injuries. Perhaps they were only being so attentive to appease their own consciences. If I was never able to walk again there would be no place for me at RangeMan so it would make sense that my visitors would eventually slow down and then stop altogether.

When Dr. Deep Voice came in for my late afternoon assessment we discussed my transfer options and I told him I would like to be moved to the rehab center near the hospital. He seemed surprised.

"Ms. Plum, may I ask why you chose that facility?" He inquired.

"In the event I do not progress as I hope, I think it would be best to stay close to my family." I tried to explain as simply as possible in the hope he would let it go.

"Sometimes having regular contact with loved ones is the encouragement a patient needs to progress. I hope that will be the case for you." He consented.

My paperwork was in order and a room had been arranged for me so I asked if I could be transferred right away. There was no reason to delay so he had the transport team called for.

Bobby came into my room as the nurses were removing my monitors. His face went from happy to see me to livid at what was happening in a matter of seconds.

"Why are you being moved?" He asked.

"I talked to Dr. Johns today and told him I would like to be moved to the rehab down the street. Apparently my ride is ready so I am about to move." I explained.

"Why? Steph, Why are you going there? Please don't do this. They can't care for you like you need. Please, let's talk about this first." He tried to stop the nurses' progress while he was talking to me.

"Can you stop for moment!" He finally barked at them.

Leaving like frightened dogs with their tails between their legs, the nurses abandoned their work at his stern tone.

"Bobby, waiting is only putting off the inevitable." I tried to put on a braver face than I felt in the hope of keeping the conversation light.

"Steph, Why? Why do you want to go there?" He asked sitting on the edge of my bed and looking down at my face.

"I don't know how long I'll have to stay there, but I don't want to be a bother to anyone. My family wants to see me and wouldn't be able to do that as well if they had to trudge out of town. Besides, you guys have more important things to do than holding a vigil at my bedside waiting for any sign of improvement. RangeMan needs you all working, not babysitting me. I won't lay in a bed feeling like a burden." Somehow talking to Bobby I had trouble holding my tongue and had blurted out the very thing I did not want to say.

"Steph," Bobby's tender voice called to me while he picked up my left hand. "Please listen to me. No one from RangeMan is babysitting you. They argue over the chance to just stand outside your door and so far all the guys have been volunteering to visit with you on their days off because they miss seeing you at the office. I can promise you not one person has come to this hospital out of guilt. It would be impossible for you to be a burden. You are a part of our family and we want the very best care for you. This place is not able to give you the best level of care."

I wanted to believe him. I wanted to get away from my mother's guilt trips and nagging about how my insistence upon doing this ridiculous job had put me in this state. But the seed of doubt planted by my mother that the guys would get tired of me was too strong to abandon.

"Bobby, I really appreciate all you have done for me. And I know you have my best interest at heart. If I begin to show great improvement or if it seems they aren't able to help me then we can discuss moving me later, but I think it would be easier to try this first and see what happens." I hoped he would give in. I wasn't sure I was able to stand up to Bobby.

He looked in my eyes and I felt them well up with tears. I tried to blink them away hoping he would let it drop.

"Okay, Steph. It is your life and your body so it is totally your decision. If this is what you want I will support you completely. But just so you know you aren't getting rid of us. We will be there everyday watching how they take care of you. I won't stand there and let them give you substandard care. If it's not going well can we discuss moving you again later?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded. Leave it to Bobby to realize I needed this piece of control in my life. It was my decision and even though he disagreed with me completely he was going to go along with what I wanted.

I was transferred and settled in my new room at the St. Matthew Rehabilitation Center four blocks away from the hospital. By the time the nurses and orderlies had me settled in my new bed my back was in agony and the pain running down both legs was agonizing.

Not surprisingly there was a gentle knock at the door followed by the entrance of my evening contingent of Merry Men. Cal, Hal and Vince stepped in with a big arrangement of flowers. I thanked them for their thoughtfulness and despite trying my hardest I could not keep the pain I was experiencing off my face.

Cal bent over me and asked if I was okay.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tender from the move. Dr. Johns warned me to expect it." I added hoping they would let it go.

Vince disappeared while Cal continued to rub my good hand.

Hal called over to me, "What would you like for breakfast in the morning? I thought I'd pick up some doughnuts on my way to my morning surveillance. I'll get us some coffee too." He offered.

"You don't have to do that Hal. I know you guys have work to do and you can't continue to babysit me." I suggested.

Vince stepped back in with a nurse on his heels. "Forget it Bomber. You are stuck with us. No amount of telling us to leave will get us to go. Hal is coming with breakfast because he will be partnered with me and I want the excuse to get some doughnuts too." He said with a wink.

The nurse came to my side with a syringe in her hand. "Here is a little something to ease your pain and give you a good night's sleep."

I was about to protest that I didn't like the heavy pain meds but she put it in the port in my hand without giving me a chance to say anything.

Cal leaned over and put a kiss to my head. "Go on to sleep then Angel. We'll be back to check on you tomorrow." They filed out before the tears began to fall. Luckily the medication kicked in before the tears turned to sobs.

For the next five days my schedule was the same. I was awakened by one of the guys bringing me coffee and doughnuts. My physical therapist, who I referred to as Ms. Hun - as in Attila the Hun, was very no non-sense and did not allow for questions about what we were doing. The more I tried to learn what the goal of the exercises were the less she talked.

The first three days featured an afternoon entertainment of a visit from my family. Grandma Mazur walked the halls trying to find eligible men recovering from hip replacement surgery. She said it would make them easier to keep up with. While Grandma was wandering the facility my Mom was talking away catching me up on the latest Burg gossip including the fact that Joe met a nurse named Gina which meant I had lost my last chance to have a husband. Apparently I could not have a husband now as no one would want me in my current condition.

The third day she asked if I was ever going to get out of the bed and do something about my hair. I was going to argue with her that I would like nothing more than to do that, but felt it just wasn't worth the energy involved. It wasn't like she would listen to me anyway. Before she left that day she said, "Since it doesn't seem like you are going to get better I may start coming every couple of days. There is no sense in rushing dinner to see you if there isn't going to be any change."

On the fifth day Ms. Hunn walked in and moved my legs in the same manner she had each day previous without speaking one word. My whimpers of discomfort did nothing to slow her movements. After taking me through my paces she came back with some light weights for my arms reminding me the best way to reclaim any independence was to increase my upper body strength. I asked if I had been cleared for upper body weights since I knew the incision on my back was still not completely healed. But she simply held out the weights until I took them.

I was rarely moved from my room and I was way beyond stir crazy. I tried to convince myself this might be my new life and I needed to adjust to being inside.

I tried to do what was asked of me without complaining. When people came by to visit I put on the happiest face I could but with each passing day I found I said less and less to my visitors as the more I spoke the more likely it was I would break down.

The Merry Men were beginning to ask me what was wrong. I no longer finished my doughnuts or coffee and when Woody brought me a Pino's sub as a surprise for my lunch yesterday I was only able to force a few bites before I claimed to be tired. Food had lost its taste and I was struggling to make myself eat much.

Tank came in that night and sat by my side. "Little Girl, are you going to tell me what's wrong? Are you still in a lot of pain, are they not treating you right? Something isn't right and I can't stand to see you like this."

I wanted to reach out and comfort my huge friend but I knew if I spoke I would break down and I didn't want to lose it, especially in front of Tank.

"Look at me," He encouraged.

As I turned my face the first tear fell. "I'm trying, Tank. Really, I'm trying."

"I know you are Little Girl. But are they trying to help you?" He asked while reaching over to wipe my face.

"They seem to be bustling around me pretty often so I assume they are. I just expected to be able to sit up and do more than lie in this bed waiting on people to come to me. I don't want to complain; maybe I just didn't realize how long this would take." I answered no longer able to control the tears. I flung my arm over my face to hide the blotchy redness I knew would be there.

He pulled my arm away and stroked my face. Holding my eyes with his gaze he spoke in his deep bass voice and the words seemed to find their way into my heart. "You are not to blame. Dr. Johns said they should be sitting you up every day and there were a variety of activities you were to be exposed to in order to make your therapy more interesting. I can't let this go on. I'm going to talk to Bobby tonight and see what we can do for you. I can't imagine how hard this and we all see the toll it is taking on you to not have your independence. We want to find ways to help you get your life back. Will you let us help you?" He asked waiting for me to answer.

I couldn't find my voice so I nodded instead.

"I know you wanted to be close to your parents, but don't forget, we are your family too and we aren't going anywhere." He promised. Then, as was his tradition he kissed my head and told me, "Sleep tight, Little Girl," Before walking out.

The next morning I woke up with a sharp pain shooting down my right leg. I tried to rub it but the cast on that hand didn't provide much comfort. My eyes shot open when I felt a hand appear on my leg.

Bobby was working his hand along the muscle rubbing it in small circles from my knee to my thigh. It took only thirty seconds before the spasm in my leg began to submit to his attention and subsided.

"Thank you," I said with a croak as I needed a drink to sooth my dry throat.

Bobby picked up the warm beverage on the table next to my bed and poured it out. He got me some fresh water and brought it to me. He smiled while I drank but it never reached his eyes.

Ms. Hunn walked in and asked if I had eaten my breakfast yet.

"Not yet," I answered her.

She seemed completely unconcerned and instead announced, "We will do your exercises now and I will tell them to bring your meal when you are finished."

She began her daily torture bending my legs at the knee and stretching them to the side and up and down. I looked over at Bobby trying to distract myself from what she was doing.

He jumped up immediately when I grimaced. "Do you need to move her legs so quickly?" He demanded. "You aren't allowing her muscles to adjust to the movement and it is giving her cramps and unnecessary pain."

Ms. Hunn huffed at him. "I believe I am the physical therapist here. This isn't the most cooperative patient I've ever worked with and I've found working with her quickly is the only way to get through the prescribed regimen daily. I assure you, if you had to listen to all her questions you would work briskly too."

Bobby immediately pulled out his phone for a brief one sided conversation. "Yo. Yes, call and have the transport ready immediately. She's not staying one minute more with this woman. If anything they're making her worse. I agree. No, not the facility. I'm bringing Steph home." Then he shut his phone and looked at me with a full faced grin.

"How do you feel about a drive?" He asked bouncing like a kid at Christmas.

"Bobby, I can't go back to my apartment. I can't even sit up on my own, much less stay there. What are you doing?" I asked in a panic.

If anything my questions only encouraged his joy. My door opened and Cal entered with a matching face of happiness.

"Bomber, you need to listen carefully. You aren't going to your apartment to be alone. You aren't going to your parent's house to be nagged at and fed daily doses of guilt. He said you were going home, and you are. We are taking you to Haywood where your family has a plan to take care of you." Cal stepped up to explain.

"Home? Haywood?" I said not able to make sense of what they were saying.

Bobby brushed my hair out of my face. "We tried to step back and give St. Matthew's a chance, but they are completely incapable of caring for you. Let us carry you home where you belong. I've found a therapist for you that will come to the office so you can be around people who believe in you and want to see you. It would mean the world to all the guys and I think you would find it would suit you much better than this hell hole."

His sincerity was apparent. I had tried to do this on my own and despite how miserable I had been to be around the guys never gave up on me. I think my mother was wrong. I wasn't a burden, I was family. It's not always about what you say; it is about what you do. And these guys had shown me they would be there for me over the long haul.

"Okay," I said through my tears. "Take me home."


	4. Stettling In

_If you recognize it, I didn't invent it – all the credit belongs to JE._

**Chapter 4 – Settling In**

Bobby and Cal wheeled my bed from the transport ambulance into the garage at Haywood. I was glad I no longer wore a blood pressure monitor as I was sure my nerves about coming here would have raised my pressure to a frightening level.

I was relieved to be out of St. Matthew's thinking anything would be preferable to Ms. Hun, but now I was worried about how the guys would react to my being here. Plus there was the whole where would I be staying question.

They pushed me in the elevator and I could practically feel their excitement. As we slowly climbed to the third floor Bobby and Cal worked together to carefully raise the head of my bed up to a forty-five degree angle. It gave me the ability to sit up some and see around without putting too much pressure on my lower back. It was the first time since I left the hospital I had been able to look around at this level and I loved it.

When the doors dinged open and Cal pushed me forward I was shocked to see every available Range Man crowded in the hall under a big banner that read, "Welcome Home Stephanie!" Tears fell down my cheeks and I made no attempt to stop them.

My reaction had Bobby rushing to my side but I quickly reassured him, "Happy tears, I promise." And he stepped aside to give the guys access to me.

It was so good to see everyone. I truly felt like I was coming home. After talking with them for ten minutes the crowd began to thin at the announcement, "I think some of you jokers need to get back to work." Way to ruin a good party, Tank.

Cal and Tank each kissed my head before leaving me alone with Bobby in the hall. I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach even though I knew I had nothing to fear here.

Seeing my discomfort Bobby sat on the edge of my bed in the hall. "Okay, Steph, I had to make some arrangements quickly and I hope you will be okay with them all, but if anything I've done makes you uncomfortable just let me know and we'll work together to find a different solution – deal?"

"Deal," I smiled as I answered him.

"I've set up an apartment next to mine on this floor because it is on the same floor as the medical treatment rooms so if you needed anything at anytime I would have easier access to my supplies to help you." He began.

"I've found three women and had them cleared with background checks who will be working around the clock as your nursing assistants. They will be here to deal with any of your personal needs, hygiene, regular medication and anything else that may come up. I want you to be comfortable with them as they will be around you the most." That was a relief to know I had someone other than a Merry Man to help with my baths and my bathroom needs.

"I also have a physical therapist who will be coming every day to work with you for a couple of hours. He specializes in spinal injuries and he served with me in the medical corps of the army so I have known him for years. He heard about you and has come down to work with some of the guys before so he is familiar with RangeMan."

I figured he couldn't be any worse than Ms. Hun even if he was an old army guy so I would wait and meet him before I made a judgment on that area.

"Ella will be handling your food as she does all of us in the building. I know you have been struggling to eat much. I think it is a combination of the medication you have been on, and perhaps some depression over all that has been thrown at you. Regardless, I will need the nurses who are with you to monitor and report to me how you are eating. We need your body to have all it needs to heal and that includes strong muscles formed with good nutrition and exercise."

I nodded at the good nutrition part and rolled my eyes at the exercise remark. My reaction made Bobby reach out and tussle my hair.

"Okay, the last part. I know you were bored out of your mind at St. Matthews. Over the next couple of days we will be working on transitioning you to a specially modified wheel chair so we can adjust the sitting angle as your therapy and progress allows. This will make moving around much easier for you and it would allow you to come up to the fifth floor, only if you want. Tank said once you are cleared to sit for periods there are all kinds of things you could do to help out. But only if you want to – you are not obligated, we just thought having something to do might help with the boredom and give you something to look forward to."

Bobby looked concerned about how I would react. But by the time he finished talking I was absolutely beaming. "It seems too good to be true that in a few days, I might be able to see some different walls, and perhaps be useful, even in a small way. Of course I would want to do it. I think I would even run unlimited searches if you asked. Since I can't exactly feel my ass I wouldn't have to worry about it falling asleep." I tried joking.

"How is your pain?" Bobby asked. "You've had a long day and you are up a little more than you are used to."

"There is no stabbing pain, just some mild throbbing. Dr. John's said it was a good sign and I should try and bear it as much as I can." I explained hoping he wouldn't push heavy pain medication on me. I hated the way it made me feel.

"How about we get you set up in your apartment and you can look around and see if there is anything else you need. Plus you can meet Nicole who will be with you until 11:00 tonight. She can get you cleaned up and changed." He offered.

I looked down and saw I saw I was still in a hospital gown. I had grown to hate these gowns and wondered how long it would be until I could wear normal clothes.

As if he could read my mind Bobby pushed my hair away from my face and said, "After your bath, Nicole will help you pick out some pajamas. And we will see to it that this is the last hospital gown you have to wear."

I gave him a genuine smile and I reached up to touch his face. He leaned his cheek into my hand and took a deep breath. Without stopping to think it through I said the first thing that popped into my head. "Thank you for bringing me home, Bobby."

"Anytime Baby," He replied before he stood up and began to push my bed to the door of the apartment across from his.

I met Nicole who would be with me each day from 3:00 until 11:00. She would be relieved by Emma at 11:00 who would stay overnight until Janie arrived at 7:00.

I was instantly at ease with Nicole. She won me over immediately when she took one look at me and said, "I can't wait to help you wash your hair. You have got to be miserable with it all tangled up like that." It was true and it was said in a way that told me she understood what I was going through.

In an hour Nicole had bathed me, washed and dried my hair and found a long tank top to wear as a gown, promising me we would find an outfit that would work with my bulky casts for my first meeting with Turner, the ex-army ranger turned physical therapist that I was praying would pull off a miracle.

I went to sleep that night hoping being around my guys, would somehow give me the strength I needed to do what was necessary to get my life back. I don't think I moved until I heard the gentle voice of Ella dropping off my breakfast with Janie. Apparently I slept long and sound enough to totally miss Emma during the night.

Janie helped me put on a button up shirt and then produced a pair of short stretchy pants that we eventually got over the plaster. She brushed my hair thoroughly and then did the most beautiful thing anyone has even done for me.

In Janie's hand was a tube of mascara. She gave it to me along with a hand held mirror. "Fix yourself up, doll," She said. "You are probably going to have a rough day and will need this."

After my favorite breakfast of fresh Boston Creams and a perfect cup of coffee, someone knocked on my door. I waited for them to come in but nothing happened. Finally there was another, slightly firmer knock on the door. Janie chucked behind me and I turned to look at her.

"I think they are waiting for you to open the door," Janie said.

"Why? They always let themselves in before. This knocking thing is new for them." I told her.

"Maybe they're trying to respect your space and give you a little control over who you let into your apartment." She suggested.

"Come in!" I yelled out hoping they were not going to wait until I was well enough to open the door myself.

The door opened to Cal and Bobby walking in. They took one look at me dressed, sitting on top of the covers ready for the day and they each came to my side to look at me.

Bobby produced his medical bag and busied himself doing my daily checks. He tested my blood pressure, temperature, the coloration in my hand and legs around the casts and finally he and Janie rolled me so that he could look at my back. Cal held my hand and gave me a little gossip about the guys to distract me during my exam.

"Your incision and wound is looking much better. I'm going to tell Turner to not consider it in restricting movement but I'll want to check it again this afternoon to be sure it continues to look this way." I was glad to hear I was healing, but concerned about being told Turner would not need to restrict any movement. I had been relying on that part of my injury to mean he would need to take it easy on me - so much for easing into therapy.

When 9:00 rolled around Bobby asked if I was ready to get busy. I told him I was and wondered when Turner would arrive.

Using his handy RangeMan issued ESP Bobby replied, "You will need to meet him in the gym. That's why Cal is here – he is your designated driver."

"You're going to be pushing my chariot today?" I asked Cal, assuming he would release the breaks from my bed and begin angling me into the hall.

"No, I am going to be your chariot today." He responded while slipping his arms carefully underneath me and lifting me effortlessly from the bed.

Standing still for a moment to let me adjust to the angle of my back he looked at me and asked, "Can you handle this if we take the elevator down to the gym?"

Cal's broad shoulders allowed him to hold me across his arms without bending me too much. My legs dangled at the knees with the weight of the casts holding them down and I slung my left arm around his shoulder to hold on.

"This is good for me, can you make it?" I asked uncertain of how heavy I must be with the additional plaster.

"I've got you, Angel." He replied before beginning a smooth walk to the door.

Waiting for the elevator Cal began to talk again, "My sister was 16 when a drunk driver hit her car. She was in the hospital for months before being released to come home. I carried her everywhere I could for a long time after that. I was strong enough and she loved the feel of moving without having a chair or bed underneath her. We didn't want your hospital bed in the gym and your wheel chair is down there waiting for you and Turner to work with it together so I volunteered to bring you down. We can all lift you, you're as light as a feather, but I was the only one who knew I could do it without hurting you because I've done it before."

And there it was, several sentences strung together by a Merry Man and I was putty in their hands. I loved these guys and when they shared about themselves with me I loved them even more. I released my grip on his shirt suddenly trusting that he could hold me without my help and I rubbed my palm on his cheek and through his short hair. Just as Bobby had last night, Cal took a deep breath at my touch.

The story distracted me and we were going through the gym doors being held open by Bobby before I realized we were downstairs.

Nothing had changed from the last time I was in the gym. Cal asked where they wanted me and Bobby pointed to a mat in the corner. When I glanced the direction he was pointing I saw a man I had never met before.

The stranger was built in classic RangeMan style with muscles on top of muscles. He had dark skin and brown eyes with his hair cut virtually to his scalp but leaving enough stubble to show he was losing some of it on top. Muscle man nodded a silent greeting at Cal as he knelt down to the mat and easily placed me on top of it, straightening my legs out when he was done.

Bobby sat down Indian-style at my head and said, "Turner, I want you to meet our Bombshell, Ms. Stephanie Plum. Steph, this is the physical therapist I told you about last night, Turner. He will take good care of you, and if he doesn't Tank volunteered to kick his ass."

I laughed out loud and said, "It's nice to meet you."

"I've heard a lot about you, Ms. Plum and if half of it is true, we will work together just fine." Turner said for a greeting.

"Please call me Stephanie or Steph, I can't handle Ms. Plum." I corrected him. "And, I don't know what you've heard but most of it wasn't my fault."

Turner gave me a small chuckle but Cal and Bobby let out full laughs.

Turner then turned to the guys and said, "Gentlemen, if you would be kind enough to clear out we will get busy. I've got a lot in store for Stephanie today and I'm sure she is ready to get started."

When everyone was gone and I heard the gym doors close Turner knelt down beside me. "Stephanie, I'm going to be as gentle as possible but I have to see what kind of motion you have so today's session might be a little painful. I need you to let me know how you are doing, but you need to expect that the work we are going to do together is probably going to be uncomfortable at times and will require a lot from you. I'm going to work on getting mobility and circulation in your legs and hips and we are going to build up your upper body strength, especially in your arms, abs and back. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. This is your body and you need to understand what is happening to it."

I nodded and tried to swallow the lump in my throat away.

For the next thirty minutes Turner gently pulled my legs in every conceivable direction and made some notes along the way. There were a few angles that caused stabbing pain, which I informed him of, but other than that I never felt the discomfort I did with Ms. Hun. We did exercises on the mats with my arms, practiced leaning to the side which would be the beginning step of being able to roll over, and finally he lifted me as though I were a doll and sat me in the shiny wheel chair next to our work area.

"These are your new wheels. I've heard about your reputation with vehicles so there is no motor on this set in the hope of keeping any potential explosions to a minimum." The wiseguy in him said. "After working with you this morning, I'm hopeful you will never need a chair with a motor, but I'm not promising you it will be an easy road. Some days you are going to want to hurt me so I'm going to have to insist you leave your stun gun in your apartment." He said with a sly smile. Apparently, the guys had clued him in regarding the Hal episode.

I smiled and caught sight of the clock from my new seated position. We had been together two and a half hours and I was suddenly starving. My stomach took that as its cue to make itself known and Turner laughed outright.

"Let's get you upstairs for some lunch," He said as he began pushing my chair.

"You can stay sitting up through 1:00, and then I want you back in bed flat for an hour and then reclined until dinner. You can get back in this chair for dinner and a couple of hours after, but should be back in bed by 8:00. You may find that you are sore from sitting because you're using your back and abs in a way you haven't done in while. If you get uncomfortable, go ahead and get in bed. Don't push anything yet, it is too soon for that."

When he finished his instructions we were at my apartment where Janie was standing at the door to receive me.

Thus was my life for the next couple of weeks. Ella brought me breakfast while Janie got me ready for the day. Bobby would do an exam until Cal came in to lift me from the bed and get me situated in my chair before pushing me down to the gym. Turner would meet me there and we would work together for a few hours before he would bring me back to Janie for lunch. My afternoons were filled with visits from different guys and usually a guest or two for dinner before Nicole would help me with a bath and get me ready for bed. I slept so soundly I had yet to meet the mysterious Emma who came in the night.

During these days I was unsure of the progress I was making. I did feel sore, especially in my upper body as I was lifting weights and working on various machines to tone my muscles. Turner was exceedingly pleased with my progress and gave me an award winning grin when he offhandedly asked me to move my toes during one of his stretching sessions on the mat. Without thinking about it I complied and he yelled out a whooping sound. Apparently it was loud enough to be heard as Lester, Vince and Junior all came running in to see what was wrong.

I turned a deep shade of red as Turner explained, "She moved her toes," It sounded like such an insignificant thing for him to be so excited about.

The guys took Turner's excitement as a good sign since he rarely showed much emotion. Les knelt over me and placed a tender kiss on my head. "We knew having you here would be good for us all. You are getting better and we all get to be a part of it. Thank you Beautiful." Lester ran his index finger down my hairline in a tender and intimate gesture before jumping up and calling the guys out to let us get busy again.

I had a special bond with Les since the night we were watching a game in my apartment. He was absentmindedly playing with my hair and I noticed he was staring at me instead of the television. When I asked him what he found so interesting he told me the story of his cousin Anna.

They had been very close growing up with their families living on the same street. She was an only child and he was the youngest of four boys. They were within three days of the same age and grew up as the best of friends. She was small for her age which only made Lester more her protector and comforter in the neighborhood and on the playground at school. Unfortunately, no one knew she had a heart defect until she was a teenager.

During the night when they were 18, she had a heart attack and died. Les told me that to explain why he often felt so protective of me. Apparently my wild curls reminded him of her and he felt he had been given another cousin to protect like Anna. It was touching and surprising to have one of the guys open up to me. I loved these rare glimpses into their lives and felt fortunate to have someone like Lester Santos looking out for me.

Today when Turner put me in my chair he said, "Sunshine, you have an appointment with Dr. Johns today and the orthopedic surgeon who may remove the casts. If they come off, how do you feel about pools?"

"I love to swim, but what is with Sunshine?" I asked.

With a crooked smile he replied, "I rarely call people by their names if I work with them long term and I've been struggling to come up with something for you. When the guys came in the other day you blushed and it was a beautiful sight – like you were lighting up the room. We work together in the mornings and despite being warned you were definitely not a morning person you have been great to work with. It just slipped out and I like it, can I call you that?" He asked.

I nodded. "Okay. Can I ask you something else?"

"Anything, I told you I wanted you to understand what we were doing every step of the way." He answered.

"When do you think I could be cleared to work at the computer some? I've noticed you adjusting the chair to sit me straighter each day and I think I could see the screen and reach the keyboard just fine like this. I want to be able to do some work when I am able and wondered if you saw any problem with me trying." I explained, hoping he would clear me to return to the fifth floor even for just a few hours.

"I would see no problem with it, in fact I would suggest it, but let's run it by Dr. Johns today first just to be sure." I smiled feeling like I was on the edge of getting my life back even if it was just a shell of what it once was; this was still more than I had hoped for two weeks ago.

Bobby arranged for him and Turner to take me to my appointments. It felt so good to be outside, and even the thought of seeing a doctor couldn't lessen my excitement to feel the sun on my skin.

When we were done I was cleared for two blocks of work for two hours each day by Dr. Johns who spent a great deal of time reviewing Turner's notes with great enthusiasm. My orthopedist looked at my new x-rays and declared the casts could all come off. The arm was totally healed and the legs, while healed should be treated gingerly for another week at least. The fact there was no chance I could walk on them probably encouraged him to remove the casts now instead of waiting another week.

I was thrilled on the ride back to Haywood. I couldn't wait to get to Nicole and ask her to help me in the tub so that I could shave and have a proper bath. The only thing that diminished my joy was the horrendous state of my skin under the plaster. Even that I felt could be remedied easily. I realized if nothing else, this whole ordeal had helped me to rearrange my priorities.

My doctors were happy, Bobby and Turner were pleased and I was practically bouncing in the back seat on the ride back.

"What's gotten into you Sunshine?" Turner asked. "I haven't seen you this happy since we met."

"I'm thrilled to be rid of the casts, the sunshine outside feels so good, and when I get home I get to shave my legs while taking a real bath. The only thing that could make this better is some pineapple upside down cake." I answered.

Bobby looked at me in the rearview mirror, "Steph, I'm sure Nicole can help you with the bath and a razor and I'll call Ella to fix you up with the cake. If it would make you that happy I think we can convince her to get baking for you. How about when you are all fixed up you come over to my apartment and I'll have a few of the guys come over to celebrate?" He offered.

I could do with some happy. "That sounds great Bobby," I said, and then I used my new abs to lean forward enough to touch the back of his shoulder.

"Oh and Bobby," I began.

"Yes." He prompted when I paused.

"Thank you." It was insufficient, but it was the only phrase I could offer to the man who was doing everything in his power to support me and help me get better. I had never seen such constant devotion before and I was clueless how to repay his kindness but felt I had to at least offer.

"Baby, the pleasure is all mine," Bobby assured me.

There was that word again. When he said "Baby" I felt flutterings in my stomach. Not in a way that meant I didn't like it, in fact it was more the opposite. I needed to guard against that because I was in no position to develop feelings for someone right now. My mother may have been completely off about the devotion of the Merry Men but on one thing she was right, no man wants a woman who is confined to a chair and unable to be a wife. I needed to accept the fact, at least for the time being, that I was damaged and the guys might be devoted as one would be to a sister, but that is all I should ever expect from them. On the plus side, being surrounded by a building full of hot siblings isn't a bad way to spend the day.

_A/N: Because I've received the question so many times I thought it might be easier to put a note in here. I have not forgotten Ranger. He is in the wind in South America and the guys were to be out of touch with him for three months. When they get a message to him about Stephanie he will come back, but he can't just pack up and walk out – it will take time to come home and not blow all the work he has done there. He will reappear (once she is further along) and will be a vital part of unraveling the mystery that will come out in the next chapter but he will not be a romantic partner for Steph. Does that help?_


	5. Back to Work

_JE is responsible for the wonderful characters found in this story. I am responsible for damaging them and then trying to put them back together again. Here's hoping they fair better than Humpty Dumpty._

**Chapter 5 – Back to Work**

Turner seemed to take great pleasure in making me sweat. Since I'd been medically released by the orthopedic surgeon Turner was intent on getting my right arm back up to speed and my abs and back muscles tightened up so that I would have the balanced upper body conditioning to begin learning how to move myself from my bed to the chair and back. It seems like a small thing, but it was one more step to establishing my independence. As much as I liked the wonderful trio of girls who cared for me in my apartment, I wanted my independence more than their company.

"I can't do any more!" I yelled out in frustration.

"You can, and you will," Turner replied using a tone that implied he was under the impression this was boot camp and I was a recruit who wasn't up to standard.

I continued to lean into the ab machine making the weights move up as my body pushed down. Unladylike grunts came from my mouth as I managed another set of five before looking up to see if I was done.

"Alright Sunshine, let's call it a day and I'll give you a rub down since you did a little more this morning than usual." Turner offered.

Despite being angry at him for pushing, I knew it was for the best as I could see a change in myself with each passing day. Plus, it was hard to stay mad when I knew how good I was about to feel. Turner might be a hard man when it came to exercise, but he knew all the right buttons to push on the massage table.

Unbuckling me from the machine he carried me over to the table in the corner and began to work his magic. He found every sore spot and worked it out methodically leaving me a pile of happy goo when he was finished. I pushed myself up on my elbows and lifted my head to thank him for his muscle liquefying hands when I realized we were not alone. Since our session ran longer today some of the guys had come in to work out. Apparently, me getting a massage is like me eating chocolate only louder. Les, Vince, Junior and Cal were standing near the table with their mouths open, staring at me.

"What?" I asked defensively.

Cal found his voice first, "Angel, we had no idea you made those sounds down here with Turner. This may be the first time I have to hit the shower before my workout."

"Sorry," I offered as an apology for my general noise level.

"Never apologize for that Sunshine," Turner told me when the guys walked away. "I admit that you seem to have your own form of motivation to stretch the length of your massage, and I'll never complain."

He rolled me over and then cradled me in his arms to move me back to my chair. Pushing me back to my apartment he asked, "Are you sure you are ready for some time in the office? No one would be upset if you asked for a few more weeks before confining yourself to a cubicle."

"Believe me, what I used to see as a cage being forced to stay in the office, I now see as a little piece of freedom. I need to do this. I want to feel like I'm giving back to the guys who have done so much for me and I can't stay in my apartment any more." I tried explaining.

We exited the elevator and he got me to my door, but before opening it, he knelt down to my level and said, "I know these guys and they don't feel like you owe them anything. If I had to guess I would say it was the opposite. They feel as though they have done nothing to repay you for all you have given them. At least that is how I feel."

Then in a rare show of tenderness Turner tucked a curl behind my ear. It was a gesture done so many times by Ranger that it was familiar and comforting, yet it caught me off guard and I looked down unable to meet his eyes.

"Don't do that." The drill sergeant voice was back. That was a side of Turner I could handle so I looked back up.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Don't shut down when anyone tries to open themselves to you." He explained. "Do you think because you are the only one in a chair right now that you are the only person in this building who is broken in some way? Do you think because of the things some of us guys have seen and done that we are not worthy of affection?"

I shook my head no quickly which encouraged him to say, "Some of us are more broken than you even if we are walking around." Then he stood up and began to walk to the elevator.

"Turner!" I yelled louder than was necessary to stop his retreat.

He turned around slowly and then said, "Don't work too hard this afternoon. I've got big plans for you tomorrow Sunshine." Then he winked at me and disappeared.

After a delicious lunch, a long bath and a change of clothes I had Nicole push me to the fifth floor. I had been avoiding this place until I felt I could be helpful in some way. She took me straight to Tank's office and knocked on the door for me.

"Enter," Came the grumpy voice behind the door.

Nicole looked concerned about taking me in but I assured her it would be alright.

She pushed me through the doorway and I told her I would be fine for a while so she could go back downstairs until I was finished up here.

Tanks face lit up when he saw me. "Little Girl, you've finally come back to us." He jumped up from behind his desk and moved swiftly to me to plant a kiss on my head.

I was glad to see him as it felt like I'd not had any contact with him since the day I arrived at Haywood.

"I figured if you wouldn't come see me, I would just have to find a way to get back up here to see you." I teased.

Tank was completely serious in responding, "For you only, my door is always open." Then changing the subject, "I have a couple of options for your afternoon entertainment."

"Lay it on me big guy, what can I do?" I eagerly asked.

"The guys on monitor duty are due for a break and if you could ease in the control room then they could each have a ten minute break and then switch. After that, there are some searches piling up that I'm sure everyone would be thrilled to have your special touch on."

"Okay, if you want to steer me to where I should start, I'm ready." I volunteered with a smile.

"It is so good to see that smile on your face again, Steph. When I saw you the last night at St. Matthew's I was afraid it would take a long time to ever come back."

"I have a lot to be thankful for Tank. I'm not thrilled being in this chair, but I am continuing to improve and all the guys have been great. So despite not being satisfied with situation I am happy to be here at this moment. I'm trying to learn to live a little more in the moment. It seems to help." I explained.

"Whatever it is, I am glad to see you here. Now let's get you to the control room and see how the guys feel about taking a break." He said pushing me along the hall.

Woody and Cal were on the monitors and they broke the cardinal rule of the room by looking up at the same time to smile and give me a greeting.

Tank barked out, "You two are not getting paid to flirt with Stephanie, your eyes are to be glued on the screens in front of you. Woody, go ahead and take a break and take your chair out with you."

After getting me settled Tank left me alone with Cal. We joked and talked while being sure to keep our eyes on the screens just in case something might happen of interest. However at 3:00 on a Sunday afternoon, it was unlikely.

No sooner had I thought that than an image at Freshman's Jewelers caught my eye. The employees were doing an inventory and one of the clerks had his back to the others and his hand in the case. The image was not as clear on the small screen but it looked like he had pulled out something from the case and put it in his shirt pocket.

I drew in a quick breath causing Cal to think something was wrong with me. I was so focused watching the image on the screen that I didn't realize he had called Bobby to check on me. It wasn't until I heard Bobby yelling at Woody to get out of his way that I realized he was up here.

Bobby came to my side immediately with a crowd of concerned Merry Men behind him. "Steph, what is it, what is wrong?"

It never occurred to me he meant with me so I just reported what I saw, "I was watching this guy with his hand in the case," I said leaning up to point at the screen. "He just pulled something out and put it in his pocket." No sooner had I said it than the employee did it again for everyone to see.

I could hear the sharp intake of breath behind me and realized we were not alone in the control booth. I turned around and saw the crowd and started to ask what was going on when Cal started confessing, "I'm sorry Steph, I heard you gasp when the idiot took something the first time and didn't realize you were responding to the monitor. I was afraid you were in pain so I called Bobby. Then Brown came running up here so fast people followed him worried that something was wrong. We meant well, we were just worried something was wrong."

I wanted to be mad at them for overreacting, but when I looked at the sincere concern on their faces I didn't have it in me to yell at them. Instead I went for changing the subject, "So what are you going to do about the crime we just saw?"

Woody came back to my side. "Well, Steph if you don't mind hanging tight for a few minutes I'm going to drive down to the Jewelry store and talk to the owner and the employee. You can keep the monitor on if you want to see how it plays out."

I was curious what would happen so I happily agreed to stay put. Bobby volunteer to relieve Cal and settled down next to me.

Looking at the monitors we settled into easy conversation. I was almost disappointed when Cal returned from his break. Before he walked out of the room Bobby leaned over to me, "How would you like to have dinner with me tonight in my apartment? I can ask Ella to whip up dessert too if it would sweeten the deal enough to get you to agree."

"I'd love to," I said quickly without thinking. I blame his warm breath so close to my ear but I don't think I would have said no even if I had taken a moment to think it through.

"I'll see you at 6:00," He said before standing up straight. Then he called out as he began to walk away, "Don't forget you are only cleared for 2 hours of duty at the time so you need to watch the time and take a break by 4:30."

"Yes sir," I called out after him.

At 4:30 I was relieved by Junior since Woody was still at the Jewelry store dealing with the owner, the thief and the police. I would have been aggravated that all the guys were hovering over me, but I realized this only gave me an hour and half to get ready for dinner with Bobby. I knew it wasn't a date, but it was still more than pizza with the guys so I was excited to have a reason to spruce up a bit.

Nicole was excited to help me and we spent time talking about the pros and cons of various outfits while I soaked in the perfect bubble bath. When I was strong enough to handle caring for myself I was definitely going to miss having my baths drawn by Nicole. She had the ability to run a perfect tub of warm bubbles – never too hot, never too cold.

Between the two of us we got everything clean and then shaved. Next it was time to work through my wardrobe to see what would fit and what would look okay with me in the chair. We agreed on long pants as my legs had lost a lot of definition with months of not being used. After getting some black slacks secured, which was harder than it sounds as I had lost a good bit of weight making everything baggy, we started on tops. We settled on a rose colored fitted mock turtleneck. It was snug enough to show off the shape of my upper body and I hoped it would draw his attention to my torso instead of my legs. Nicole offered me some ballerina style flats which I didn't like but I knew heels were not an option so I let her slip them on.

She pushed me right up to Bobby's door and then stopped. "You're on your own now. Have fun, and know I'm going to expect all the details tomorrow afternoon so don't think you can hide at work and keep me out of the loop."

I was about to tell her there would be nothing to share because Bobby most certainly did not think of me that way but she just shook her head and dashed back to my apartment.

I was nervous but reached out to knock on Bobby's door. He opened it wearing a pair of really faded blue jeans and a cream colored cotton shirt. His feet were bare and I smiled at how great he looked casually standing there.

Neither of us spoke while he pushed me in his apartment and shut the door. Usually when I saw Bobby, it was in his office next door so I hadn't had the chance to snoop around his home.

Knowing where my mind was he offered, "If you can get yourself around in the chair, feel free to explore while I finish a few things for dinner."

"Wait, I thought you said Ella was making dinner." I accused.

"I changed my mind and decided to cook for you myself, but I did call her for dessert because I'm not much of a baker." He admitted sheepishly. "Are you mad at me for changing the plan?" He asked.

"That depends on what is for dinner and how good it tastes." I teased.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll let you tell me if I'm forgiven." He offered walking back into the kitchen.

I rolled myself forward which was harder than usual because of the carpet in his apartment. Still I managed to get to his book shelf and saw his vast array of movies, novels and framed pictures. There was a shot of Ranger, Bobby, Tank and Les without their shirts just wearing fatigue bottoms and dog tags. There were someplace sandy and hot and they were all mouth watering gorgeous.

Bobby came up behind me and pointed to the picture. "We just finished our first mission together and we thought we had conquered the world when that picture was taken."

Their smiles served as evidence to support his memory.

He rolled me to the table where he had already pulled away a chair leaving a space for me to be wheeled right up. On the table was an open bottle of grape juice (at least he was being considerate of the fact that some of my continued medication did not allow for alcohol), a large tossed salad (what is it with the guys here and their love of all things green) and a bubbling hot lasagna. I took a deep breath and smiled at the wonderful aroma. If it tasted as good as it smelled this was going to be good.

With my first bite I told Bobby he was forgiven. He pretended to wipe the concern from his face with a fake, "Whew".

We talked and laughed for another hour at the table. It was always easy to relax around Bobby. He knew me well and laughed easily so time tended to fly when we were together.

He looked at his watch and asked if I wanted to sit on the couch to be more comfortable and offered that we could watch a movie. I had expected him to wheel me over and park me in front of the television, but instead he pulled me back from the table, then he bent down to lift me from the chair. I put my arms around his neck and he carried me over and laid me on the couch.

Holding out two movies he suggested I pick. I went with US Marshalls. It was an older movie, but really anything with Tommy Lee Jones was okay in my book. Then instead of sitting beside me, he lifted me once again and carried me over to his oversized recliner. We sat in the chair together with me between his legs and the foot rest up to support our legs.

The movie was fun. I had forgotten a lot of it since it had been years since I first saw it. But, my favorite part was when Bobby would laugh and I could feel the way his body moved behind mine. Near the end of the movie I put my head back against his shoulder and completely relaxed. I felt safe, wanted and content. I had the little voice in my head yelling for me to cut this out. I knew it would never go any further than this with Bobby, but at this moment it felt so good to be in someone's arms that I told the little voice to shut up and allowed the feeling to wash over me until I feel asleep.

The next morning I awoke in my bed and laid there for a minute wondering if the night before had just been a dream. I opened my eyes and stretched a little which invited Janie to begin the inquisition.

"Nicole left a note reminding you to get your story straight because she wanted details about last night." A Cheshire cat grin was on her face. "So is there anything you want to tell me?" He pressed.

"There is nothing I want to tell you other than I am ready to get up." I said defensively.

Luckily Janie was not a girl from the Burg and she didn't know that if she continued to push the issue I would have given in eventually and spilled the details I wanted to hold in my heart for a while longer until I could figure them out myself.

When I was ready I looked around for my chair and Janie explained, "According to Emma, Bobby brought you back last night after you fell asleep at his place. Since he carried you he said he would take your chair downstairs and just have Cal bring you down this morning. I'm not sure why they changed things up. Emma didn't leave any other details."

I trusted the guys and figured they had a good reason for whatever they had done so it didn't bother me in the least when I heard Cal's unmistakable knock on the door.

"Ready to fly, Angel?" He asked while scooping me up.

In the gym I immediately noticed a new piece of gear next to the mat where Turner and I spent most of our time. Near the window was a shiny set of parallel bars like male gymnasts use. Apparently, my shock was apparent to Cal as my grip on him increased.

"What's wrong Angel," He asked, worried.

I pointed at the bars. "What are those for?" I said aloud.

Turner walked over and took me from Cal's arms. "That is going to be your new favorite toy," He explained.

"How do you figure that?" I asked still mildly panicked at what he expected me to do.

"We are going to use those to increase your upper body strength now, and in a few more days, we will use them to help you retrain your legs to move." Turner answered.

"You mean walking?" I asked hopeful.

"I mean preparing your body for walking, at least at first. Remember Sunshine, one step at the time, one day at the time." He answered.

I nodded my agreement and set about my daily dose of torture disguised as physical therapy.

Like the day before I spent two hours on the fifth floor, but today I was lucky enough to spend it all on searches. Apparently searches don't just make one's butt go to sleep, but they can be mind numbing too. Still I refused to complain and kept trudging through them.

Most were simple background checks which went fast enough. Other than having to buzz Hal to bring me more paper when I ran out from printing so much, I didn't talk to anyone while working. It wasn't until I reached my last search that I began to feel the old familiar tingle.

My spidey sense began going off almost immediately when I started looking at the charges against Diego Diaz. Diego was changed will running guns, drugs, and women from South America into the states through a barely legitimate business as an alcohol importer in Trenton. It was suspected when he jumped bail that he left the country but Tank asked me to see what local connections I could dig up anyway.

I was looking through his old employee tax filings when I saw a name that rang a bell. On staff as his finance director was one Stephen Bruce. I had not really discussed the failed distraction that led to my injury so it took a few seconds for the name to hit me. I pushed my chair back from my desk in an attempt to put my head between my legs. The mention of his name caused black dots to begin to swim in front of my eyes and my breath to come in shallow gasps. How was the white collar criminal Bruce connected to such a horrible man as Diaz?

Les happened to be walking by my cubical at the moment I pushed my chair back and started down with my head. He knelt down in front of me, and seeing my distress he pushed my head down while stroking my back. When I started to get control of my breathing he sat me back up and buzzed Bobby.

I shook my head no that I was okay, but he had already hung up. Once again Bobby came running. Luckily, the office learned from the last time and no one followed to get a front row seat to the Stephanie show.

Bobby and Les were on either side looking at me expectantly to see what caused my panic.

I knew I couldn't get away with telling them nothing was wrong so I just decided to show them.

"I was running a routine search for Tank and in my digging of the personnel files for this company I came across a name I hadn't expected." I said while turning around the paper I printed out and pointing to the name at the top.

"Shit," Exclaimed Bobby.

"Tank!" Yelled Lester.

"How in the hell did that bastard get wrapped up with the likes of Diaz?" Tank asked when they caught him up to speed.

It was assumed I'd had enough for the day so Bobby took me downstairs to my apartment while Tank gathered up the file to go over what I had printed out so far.

Bobby wheeled me in to see a grinning Nicole, but before he left he said, "Stephanie, do you need anything? How do you feel? Do you want me to stay a while?"

I assured him I was fine. That I would have some dinner, take a long bath and I was sure in the morning I would be fine. He reminded me he was just across the hall and then left.

Sensing that something was wrong Nicole did not press me for any details. Instead she looked at me for a long moment and then said, "You know what you need?"

"What?" I asked hoping for a distraction of some sort.

"A pedicure, I have just the color for you in my bag." She replied.

Thankful for this wonderfully kind hearted girl I allowed her to pamper me and let my mind drift off into denial land. I had gone a couple of months without thinking of Bruce. What harm would a few more hours do?


	6. Learning to Stand

_The characters that are recognizable belong to the genius of JE. _

**Chapter 6 – Learning to Stand**

I felt hands on me yet I was unable to get away from them. The man in the darkness wanted to pull me down and was pressing a gun in my back.

"No," I screamed. "Let me go!" I tried to pull away yet his hold was too tight and despite my struggle I could not get away.

The stranger then leaned over to my ear and whispered, "I am merely the distraction."

What was that supposed to mean? I wanted to ask him questions but he covered my mouth and continued to shake me violently. My face stung where he slapped me. It was too dark and I couldn't see anything of my surroundings. My struggles were getting me no where and my sounds were falling on deaf ears. I tried just once more to get someone to notice me by screaming at my full volume.

"Stephanie," a different voice said to me.

I tried to get away from it but it kept calling to me. "Stephanie, Stephanie! Open your eyes. Come back to me, please Stephanie."

Why did the voice seem to think I should come back to him? After a few minutes more of shaking he pleaded, "Please, open your eyes."

I tried to obey the voice and when I finally got my eyes to open I was shocked to see I was laying in my bed room with a woman I did not recognize to one side and a very panicked Bobby straddling me holding my hand in his.

When I looked in his eyes he reached down with both hands and began to stroke my cheeks. "Stephanie, you were having a dream and I couldn't get you to wake up. You were screaming…and…I wanted to help…I needed to.." Bobby was completely incapable of completing a sentence.

Realizing I was safe and that the hands touching me were Bobby's I began to cry. Big fear filled agonizing sobs. Bobby slid to my side and pulled me in his arms, making soothing sounds like a mother would a small child. With his right arm he held me to his bare chest and with his left hand he rubbed my hair and my back. There was an edge to his grip. He was not holding me too tight, but it felt as though he were afraid of something and did not want to let me go.

As my fear and sadness began to pass my curiosity got the better of me and I wanted to know what had Bobby so upset. The smooth tan skin of his chest felt hard and powerful when I slid my hand onto it to push back slightly in order to better see his face.

He allowed me to move but did not completely release his hold. I moved my right hand up to cup his honey colored face and said, "I'm sorry that I cried on you and woke you up."

He smiled slightly and said, "Anything for you Baby. I told you anything you needed I would do."

I was at a loss as to what I should say next. Bobby broke the silence and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There isn't much to talk about it." I began.

Clearly Bobby was skeptical of that answer as I received a raised eyebrow instead of a response.

"Really. The dream was dark so that I couldn't see much but I felt pain in my back where something was being shoved at it. A voice was talking in my ear saying, 'I am merely the distraction'. Other than the panic of someone having me and not being able to get away, there was nothing more to it." I confessed.

Someday I would need to dwell on the way I always spit out whatever it was Bobby asked for. It is as if he is a walking truth serum. I am incapable of holding back what I'm thinking when I'm around him. If I were completely honest about it I would say I don't want to hold back the truth when I'm around him.

"Why do you think the man said that to you?" He asked.

"It was something Bruce said that night when he had me. He said he was just a distraction like I was for the guys." It didn't make sense at the time and I was more focused on the knife he was holding than listening to him, but now I'm thinking it is important." I explained. "I have been so focused on my condition that I hadn't spent much time reliving the night that made me this way. Seeing his name yesterday brought it up. I think it was more than a distraction that went bad, I just don't know what else was happening."

Bobby then looked over my head to the small blond woman standing in the corner. She looked terribly worried about something.

"You may gather your things and get out." He told the stranger.

She nodded, picked up her bag and quickly exited my room, then my apartment.

"Bobby, who was that?" I asked.

"That was your night aide, Emma" He answered with an emphasis on the word was.

"Then why did you tell her to get out. Will she be back tomorrow?" I wondered.

"Not if she knows what is good for her she won't," He answered tersely.

I wanted to know what he meant, but I was getting frustrated with dragging out the information. I decided to try another tactic and just sit still staring at him until he caved and told me why he threw her out.

For the first time ever my patience outlasted that of a Merry Man. "I was in the hall and heard your screams. I listened at the door for a minute to be sure it was you and that you were in distress. I knocked but no one answered. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore, it sounded like someone was seriously hurting you, so I kicked the door open and ran in."

"I'm sorry I missed the grand entrance." I teased.

"You weren't the only one to miss it apparently. As I was coming in the door I saw Emma asleep on the couch. She was oblivious to your distress. I came in and tried to wake you but you weren't reacting. Emma followed me in and proceeded to…" He stopped and clenched his jaw in anger for a moment.

After a couple of deep breaths he spoke again, "I was to your right side trying to wake you, but she came over to your left and slapped you. I jumped on top of you to protect you and to be close enough to shove her away." As you were waking up I heard her confess under her breath that the last time she slapped you like that it snapped you out of the dream you were having and you quieted down."

So he was being protective. I liked that more than I cared to admit.

He drew his hand to my face and cupped it. "Are you okay?"

I nodded that I was.

"I'm sorry that you have not been taken care of at night. I knew Janie and Nicole and just assumed Emma would provide the same level of care because they all worked together. I had no idea she was sleeping and not watching over you. I'm so sorry. Steph, I'm so sorry." He was trying to apologize as though he had done something wrong.

"What in this is your fault?" I asked him. Without pausing for his response I barreled on, "You have done everything humanly possible to take care of me and I will not allow you to take on the fact that I had a bad dream and the person who was fully qualified to be with me at night did not react well. The only thing you need to worry about now is what we will do at night since I don't think Emma will be making a career of caring for me."

He gave a half smile at my words. "No, there will be no career for her here. How would you feel if we took a few days to figure it out? In the meantime, I'll have Janie come a couple of hours early and Nicole stay a few hours later and I'll check on you during the night."

I wasn't sure how I felt about being alone, or about having Bobby come in to see me sleeping at night, but the idea of having a few hours with no caregiver watching over me was a good one so I agreed to at least try it.

"Why don't you lay back down and get comfortable?" He suggested. "I'm not going anywhere tonight."

I didn't know what to say about that. The prospect of sleep next to Bobby's warm toned chest was inviting and I was sleepy. I nestled closer to him and shut my eyes taking a deep breath. He had a clean just showered smell that was a cross between Dove soap and a forest like manly smell. It was heavenly.

I tried to protest even though my eyelids were closed. "You don't have to stay with me. I know you need your sleep too."

"I don't have to, but I want to. Just tonight Baby, let me hold you." He replied.

The word Baby on his lips warmed me and I had no other images of bad guys in the dark.

The next morning I lifted an eyelid and scanned the room. I saw Janie grinning back at me. "Good morning," she said in an exaggeratedly happy voice.

I looked to my left and Bobby was gone. Apparently I did not hide the disappointment from my face very well as Janie was quick to say, "He left about half an hour ago. He woke up when I came in and told me about your night and how horrible Emma was. That man was furious. Until this morning I couldn't really picture Bobby as a soldier. I mean there is the stellar body, but I didn't see the aggression or the rage that I assumed went with the ability to hurt people. But when he was telling me about Emma slapping you he was a man on the edge. I am convinced if he hadn't been holding you he would have hit something. When he was done talking he looked back down at you and stared at your face for a few minutes. When he looked back up he was the gentle medical guy again. It was really strange."

If I hadn't seen the same thing so many times over with various Merry Men I might have been tempted to call her crazy. But, there were distinct sides to the guys and although I had seen them cycle between the focused, heavily armed mercenaries and my gentle, caring friends I knew to someone on the outside it might seem strange, almost like they had split personalities. Of course I also knew they all have hearts bigger than their biceps so there is nothing to fear regardless of what face they are wearing.

Janie got me dressed and we went through my morning routine effortlessly. Cal arrived just as I was putting the finished touches on my makeup. I may be heading down to the gym, but there was no reason to go with a naked face. A little mascara, lip gloss and eye liner goes a long way to making one feel capable of exercising for hours at time. And as tired as I felt this morning, I needed all the help I could get.

Turner was waiting for me stretching on the mats when Cal wheeled me over. Usually Call would lift me out of the chair and put me on the mats, but Turner stopped him saying, "Sunshine it is time for you to learn to move yourself from your chair to where ever you need to go."

I was about to object that I couldn't do that but he shook his head in a way that I knew was meant to tell me it was futile to object, we were going to do it anyway.

I spent the morning learning how to position my chair next to the bed, or another seat. Then using my arms to move my legs away from the foot rests, I could get in position to lift myself up and over to my desired location. I was exhausted, but I had a true feeling of accomplishment. I was learning to do something for myself and it was a relief to think that even if I couldn't walk again I would at least not have to call someone to put me to bed at night.

Turner then announced, "Okay sunshine, if you want your rubdown today you will have to get yourself up to this table." He tapped the massage table where I laid face down to receive the magic touch from his hands. He knew I wanted it but I had no idea how to get up there. The table was several feel higher than my wheelchair and all our work that morning had been moving to places that were of similar height.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I whined knowing he was enough of a hard ass to refuse me a massage if I couldn't perform this challenge.

"Let's look at it together." He began. "What is the biggest hurdle to you getting there?"

"It's too high." I said, "I can't pull myself up and push myself on the table because of the height difference."

"What could you do to overcome the height difference?" He asked.

I was frustrated now. I was sleepy from the night before, I was in more pain today no doubt from my thrashing about during the dream and I was cranky that this would not go well and I would not get the one thing I was most looking forward to this morning.

"I guess I could just stand up and then sit on the table." I yelled at him allowing all my frustration to come out vocally directed at Turner.

"That's a good idea." He answered seriously. "And how do you think you can go about doing that?"

"Are you kidding me? You seriously want me to just stand up on legs that only seem to feel pain and that haven't supported any weight in well over two months months?" I was nearing full blown rhino mode now.

Unfortunately, I was unaware that the decibel level I had hit was attracting an audience. I was vaguely aware of Turner waving someone away. I ignored the gesture as it was not uncommon for someone to approach us during a session and Turner always asked them to leave us alone.

He put his hands on top of mine on the arms of my chair and bent to my level. "Sunshine, you are capable of doing this, because you have the gift of being able to rise to any occasion. You are not ready to walk, and your legs probably can't hold your weight long, but if you stand straight and lock your knees they would support you for a few seconds in order for you to pull yourself up with your arms. I'll help you, but you will need to learn to do this on your own eventually."

"Can we not do this today?" I asked much quieter now. I was feeling defeated and afraid of trying.

"I know you had a bad night." Turner said.

"Bobby?" I asked if he had ratted me out.

"No, you." Turner half explained.

"I didn't say anything about it." I corrected him.

"You didn't have to. It is written all over your face. You have bags under your eyes that tell me you didn't sleep well. And, even though you did some amazing work this morning giving yourself a small piece of independence, you weren't overly excited about it. Pleased yes, but you haven't lit up the gym once with a killer smile like I'm used to. You are entitled to a bad day, but those are the days when it is most important for you to pull yourself up and do something hard."

I knew he wouldn't let this go and I knew he was right. I decided to at least try. "What do I do first?" I questioned.

He moved my chair so that it was touching the table. "I want you to get your feet flat on the floor then grip the arm rests and push yourself up into a standing position. Lock your knees as soon as you can so that you do not crumple on the floor as your weight hits your legs. Then just stand still for a minute."

I heard the words and although I understood the instructions it was as if he were speaking a foreign language. I closed my eyes and tried to put on a determined focused face. I put my feet flat on the floor causing a pins and needles sensation to shoot up my legs as though they had been asleep and were to the painful part of waking up. I gripped the armrests like vices and slowly began to push up lifting myself out of the seat.

A few things happened at once. I was amazed at how strong my arms were now. All the time on the weights was beginning to pay off. Next I realized what he meant about locking my knees. If I could just keep my legs straight they could support my weight. Understanding that made me bolder to keep pushing until my arms were fully extended on the chair. Seeing I could now reach the table I moved one hand there and steadied myself. I finally got the feeling I was going to be able to stand up so I straightened my back and allowed my rod straight legs to hold me up. I looked at Turner and grinned unable to both keep myself steady and wipe the tears I allowed them to just fall down my cheeks instead. "I did it," I whispered.

Before Turner could respond that I in fact had done it, there was the sound of a solitary clap behind me. It was quickly followed by another and then another which joined to make the sound of applause. Some of the men had seen what we were doing and had come over when I was yelling at Turner. I do not know if they came out of curiosity or if they believed they needed to come to my defense but there was a crowd watching me rise and when I finally stood they acknowledged my efforts with a round of applause.

A piece of me was embarrassed that they were all there to witness my mini-melt down, but the larger piece was too happy to care. Of course it was at that moment that I felt my legs begin to shake from the strain of holding my weight. Turner was one step ahead of me and easily slipped his hands under my arms and hoisted me up to a sitting position on the table.

He motioned to the guys that they could come around the table and I got hugs and kisses from the guys there. It was Lester that wiped the tears off my face only to make more fall by quietly telling me, "I couldn't be prouder of you Beautiful. You dug deep into yourself for that and you did what some would have called the impossible." He pressed his forehead to mine before kissing my hair and leaving the gym.

After all the guys were gone Turner positioned me on the table and began his reward for my efforts. Totally out of character for me, I decided to ask him a question while he was working on my legs.

"Turner, why did you push me to do that, especially when the guys were watching? What if I had fallen?"

He quickly answered, "You would not have fallen, Sunshine."

"You mean you would have caught me?" I clarified.

"No, I mean I've worked with a lot of soldiers. Macho men with tons to prove, but you are the first person I've ever worked with that I think can do anything necessary simply by setting your mind to it. You are the toughest most determined patient I've ever seen. You would not have fallen because once I triggered your anger you made up your mind to do it and failure was no longer an option. I let you stand in front of the guys because I know how much they want to see you succeed. It is hard for some of them to come in here when we are working – for some of them they only come in because of their love for you. They would rather wait and not have the reminder in front of them that because they failed in some small way, you are paying the ultimate price. A tiny breech in their focus and they have this chair as a reminder. I want them to see how you are not giving up, and I want them to use your example to keep going. I think the strength you exhibit when you push yourself like that wears off on the guys and gives them hope. They hope for your ultimate recovery and they hope that the next time they are backing you up they will see the subtle signs of a skip that is on the edge and they will protect you."

I was speechless – no small feat there. I remembered telling Bobby in the hospital to make sure the guys understood they were not at fault and it seemed most everyone was treating me normally now so I assumed the guilty consciences were a thing of the past. But it sounded like Turner was implying they were still shouldering blame for my accident. I decided I would do everything I could to continue improving. I would do it so that I could have my independence but almost as important I would do it for my guys. This would be my way of showing them that I would be fine, and hope it would follow that they would be too.


	7. Dig a Little Deeper

_I'm having a great time playing with the characters created by the great JE._

**Chapter 7 – Dig a Little Deeper**

I was sore, no doubt about it. I even had to give in and take a little power nap after my lunch in order to feel like I could handle going upstairs to my desk. Despite being uncomfortable I was determined to try and work on what Bruce might have meant by his comments.

I went straight up to Tank's office to check in before settling at my cubicle.

"Hey big guy," I greeted.

"Little Girl, what can I do for you?" He asked giving me a view of his pearly white teeth.

"I wanted to see if there was anything pressing you needed me to work on first before I settled in at my desk to dig a little more on the Diaz - Bruce connection. Something about them together is bothering me and I can't let it go." I explained.

"Is your gut telling you there is a connection to what happened to you?" He asked with all traces of his previous smile gone to be replaced with his patented blank face.

"I get the feeling Bruce was a small fish being forced to do something in order to draw the attention away from a bigger fish. I just don't know if Diaz was the bigger fish, or if there is something more than what I've come up with. It's also possible I have an over active imagination and there is no connection at all. I just wanted to dig a little more to see if I can get anything else." I told him honestly.

"If there is even a remote chance this is related to what happened to you, then I would consider it our highest priority so you should focus on it solely until you are satisfied with what you find." He answered. Then Tank stepped out from behind his desk and sat in the visitor's chair next to me.

"I hear you caused quiet a stir in the gym this morning." There was pain in his voice, but something else was there too – pride perhaps.

"Yes, I pitched a hissy fit at Turner when I didn't believe I could do what he said I needed to." I was still embarrassed at the thought so many of the guys heard me yell at Turner.

"No one said anything about a hissy fit, but I did hear that you stood up unaided, and for a brief moment you stayed up on your own. I know that was hard on you but to hear the guys tell it you just gritted your teeth and did it. I'm so proud of you." He said while placing his large hand over my much smaller one.

"Can I ask you something?" I mustered up the courage to say.

"Anything," He answered looking at me curiously.

"Why are you avoiding me? I used to see more of you than anyone else and now it seems we only talk when I come in here. I know you are busy, especially with Ranger gone, but have I done something wrong?" There, I finally asked what had been bugging me for weeks now.

Tank took his hand from mine and rubbed it over his face, hiding his expression while he carefully selected his words.

"I'm sorry Steph. I didn't mean to hurt you or make you question yourself. You have done nothing wrong, this is all on me." He confessed without really answering my question.

"Then why are you avoiding me? What is all on you?" I pushed him hoping he would answer this time.

"That night," He began and I knew he was referring to my accident, "when Bruce grabbed you I was furious. It is as if he had the exact information of what to do to completely immobilize you so that none of your training so far would help you escape. I tried to calm him down but he seemed completely resigned to the fact he was not making it out of this in one piece so his goal was to hurt you. When I realized that I was stuck. I had no idea how to get you out of there safely. I panicked and lost my focus. I've fought in battles with bullets flying past me and into me and never lost my focus. I was scared and for the first time I couldn't channel it into coming up with a plan. I failed you."

He put his hand back on mine and continued, "That night at the hospital, when the doctors were working on you we were all a mess. I don't think three words were spoken by anybody. I kept running though the scenarios of what went wrong – how did such a seemingly easy capture of a non-violent skip go so horribly wrong? The only thing I could come up with was that I had not done my homework. If I'd dug deeper I probably would have found something that would have shown us this was not a good guy for you to lure out. Or maybe I would have found the connection you did yesterday and I definitely would not have gone after him then."

He finally looked at me and said, "Stephanie, I have been hiding in my office when you are around because every time I see your cheerful face I am reminded that I am the one that put you in that chair and I can't bear that thought. I know at the end of the week Ranger should be checking in for the first time since this happened. He is going to ask about you and I will have to admit I did not do the only thing he specifically asked of me – keep you safe. I failed you, which means I failed him too."

Something in the last words he said triggered me and I knew this needed a big response to get through Tank's extra thick head. "Damn it, Tank, stop it!"

His eyes opened wide at my words and my tone.

"Stop with the blame and the guilt. I don't blame you for this happening and you are going to see me mad like you never have before if you ever say something like that again! This is Bruce's fault and his alone. He alone hurt me and no one at RangeMan could have stopped him or lessened the damage by reacting any differently. I'm trying as hard as I can to get better but I need you guys around me. You make me feel stronger than I am and I think I use some of your strength to push myself on."

Tears were beginning to fall on my face again and even though my vision was a little cloudy I am pretty sure Tank's eyes were not dry either. "I need you Tank. You believe in my abilities around here more than anyone else. I need to know that you are still behind me and not banishing yourself from me out of some misplaced guilt. Please, Tank. I need to know you are with me."

Tank knelt in front of me and framed my face. "Okay Little Girl. I didn't realize it meant so much to you. I'll try to listen to you. For you, I would try to do anything."

Then I leaned to him and kissed his cheek. "And when you talk to Ranger, tell him despite all the preparation and having an extra 10 guys in the club this guy was totally crazy and he did this. You make sure he knows none of the guys, including you, are to be punished for his. If he comes back and calls anybody to the mats over this I'll personally find a way to beat your ass for not doing what I asked of you."

Tank chucked and nodded his head. "Alright Little Girl, you win. I honestly believe you would do it too. I'll take on any guy here, but I'm afraid of a blue eyed girl. This can't get out, my reputation will be ruined."

I could tell in his laughter that he was beginning to hear what I meant so I thought it would be a good time to get to work and leave Tank alone to think about what I said.

I got myself back to my cubical and was surprised to see a Butterscotch Krumpet sitting on my keyboard. I grinned and sat it to the side determined to use it as my reward once I had done a little work. Unfortunately, I completely buried it under paper in less than half an hour and my snack was forgotten.

I was digging into DD Imports, the business owned by Diego Diaz. It screamed dirty at every turn, but I couldn't get anything to stick. All I knew is that it was no coincidence that Bruce was his accountant. I pulled up the public tax filing and looked through it even though I knew nothing of what I was looking at. Next I reviewed their annual report. This was a little more interesting because it had stories of the company's success to impress the shareholders in addition to the financial statements.

According to the annual report DD Imports was working with several distilleries in South America to import alcohol to the US. In addition to the beverages, textiles including cultural items and crafts made up 10% of their profits. The tax filing showed they had a taxable income of nearly 2 million dollars which seemed like a huge amount of profit from the few label names they imported. The other items would have made up only $200,000 in profit which in the big scheme of things seemed it would not be worth it compared to the amount of time and manpower involved. I believed this was the front for whatever illegal activities were going on there.

According to the annual report Bruce had only managed the finances of the alcohol side of the business until the end of the year when he was suddenly given both sides of the business to manage after the unexpected death of the former CFO of the textile portion. That seemed odd. I wondered if Bruce discovered the textile side was doing some illegal things and when he brought it to Diaz's attention he was framed to get rid of him.

It turned out Bruce was a widower. His wife had died three years earlier. I dug some more and discovered her maiden name was Maria Diaz. A simple Google search showed me she was the younger sister of Diego. So Bruce was married to Diego's sister and the timing of their marriage coincided with the year Bruce began as the finance director for DD Imports.

Now I knew how he got involved with Diaz, but that still didn't tell me why he seemed like he had nothing to lose. And why was he a distraction? Did he mean he was distracting me? That seemed unlikely. My gut believed he was trying to distract RangeMan. If I got hurt all the guys would be focused on avenging me and once that was done they would turn to protecting me and getting me the best care possible. With the death of Bruce, RangeMan had not looked into this at file at all. According to the date on the file Tank gave me yesterday the Diaz case was received at the same time as Bruce, yet we went after Bruce and had done very little with Diaz. If Bruce sacrificed himself to keep the focus off of Diaz, he had succeeded.

Bruce had been wanted for a carrying charge which in New Jersey could be applied to nearly every citizen. The more pressing charge had been for forgery. I remembered Tank saying something about his brief case having information about plates. I assume that meant the government thought he was printing funny money. It appeared with his death nothing more was done with his case.

This was beginning to give me a headache. I felt like I was almost able to connect the dots but was missing one piece of information that would tie them all together. I did another search on Bruce and his charges. It seems in his briefcase the Treasury found two sets of plates for printing hundred dollar bills. They were considered good quality with a few prototype bills showing a high probability of being accepted by vendors and banks. There were also ledgers of places where he had sold some of his fake bills and according to the notes in his file the case was considered closed as all the evidence they needed to make the charges stick were found in the briefcase.

That was strange. Even a stupid criminal would know better than to carry all the pieces of evidence together on their person to confirm their guilt. It is like he gave a gift to a Treasury agent of a solid conviction. There is no way Bruce would have done that on purpose. He was definitely being used as a front for something.

Tank said he thought Diaz had left the county and only wanted me to dig around for some local possibilities so they could say they had run down all the leads. Apparently the information found on Bruce showed he was acting independently of his employer and DD Imports was in no way involved. How convenient.

The liquor side of the business had a long list of their biggest customers in their annual report and seemed to be completely legit. I needed to find out more about the textile side of the business. What exactly were cultural items and crafts? Other than saying they brought in these items there was no description of what happened to them once they entered the country. I was convinced I was onto something.

Cal walked by my cubicle then turned around and came back over. He interrupted my thoughts and said, "Geez, Angel, why are you still here?"

"I work here Cal, what are you talking about?" I bit back to him.

"Yes, you do, but you've been at your desk since before I started my shift at 3:00 and now it is 6:30. I thought you were limited to 2 hours at the time." He said a little softer as though he wanted to take care of me, but didn't want to press his luck and have me snap at him either.

I had no idea I had been reading that long. "Whoops." I said. "I didn't realize it was so late I was just trying to figure something out and I got stuck." I explained.

"Anything I can help with?" He surprised me by offering.

"I'm trying to figure out what DD Imports brings in other than alcohol. Their web site and annual report talks about a textile side of the business that brings in crafts and cultural items but it never gave examples of what that is nor does it say what they do with them. It seems like an expensive undertaking and for how little money it makes them I'm thinking it is just a cover for something illegal. I don't know how to figure out what." I told him.

"Not everything can be found from a search program. Try the obvious first. Pick up the phone and call their main number and ask them about it to see what kind of information or run around you get. If that doesn't satisfy you one of us guys can take a little ride over to investigate. Hector might even be able to help you in setting up some undetected surveillance to give you a peek inside without them knowing." Cal offered.

"Do you think he would?" I asked surprised that he would suggest Hector.

"I think Hector would do anything you asked of him." He answered as though it were common knowledge.

"Why? Hector doesn't speak English and we've never had a conversation before." I responded.

Cal just laughed. "I think it is safe to assume Hector speaks enough English to understand you. Besides he doesn't like many women; he says they are too emotional and difficult to work with, but you he believes to be worth the effort. You would have to ask him why. I do know that Tank had to bring in a clean up crew to fix some of the damage in the electronics room when Hector was told what happened to you. The guy completely blew and went nuts. He swore if Bruce hadn't been dead he would have gone out and done it himself. I'm sure if you told him what you wanted and he would find a way. Hector sort of specializes in doing the things that seem impossible."

That was a much longer explanation than I expected. I had no idea Hector liked me. He'd never really said anything to me that I could understand. I was curious what Cal meant by saying Hector specialized in the impossible. I needed a little of that right now. Maybe tomorrow I would go to the second floor and see Hector in the electronics room. I had nothing to lose if he didn't understand me and everything to gain if he did.

While I was thinking Cal slipped out of my cubicle. The image of a big Range Man slipping anywhere was funny to me. I shut down my computer and pulled the papers spread out everywhere together in a file. In the process I caught the edge of the napkin with my Krumpet on it and when I pulled the pages the cake fell on the floor. I looked down at the ruined snack cake and my smile instantly disappeared from my face. I tried to bend down to pick it up but I couldn't get all the way to it without falling out of my seat.

"Damn it!" I screamed as I banged my fists on my desk in frustration for not being able to do an act as simple as picking up a piece of cake from the floor. I hated being bound to ask for help for such silly things as cleaning up from one of my clumsy episodes.

Les came around the corner as his cubicle was the next one over from mine. He had heard my exclamation and slowly entered my space to see my hands and head on my desk.

"Beautiful, what's wrong?" He asked softly.

"I hate this!" I answered honestly.

"What do you hate?" He asked while squatting down to push my falling hair away from the side of my face giving him a view of my profile.

It seemed so pathetic to have to admit why I was upset. It made no sense, but I couldn't hide it. Les had already seen the tears and he wouldn't accept me trying to brush it off.

"I don't like having to ask for help so much. I miss my independence and I'm tired of having to depend on other people for every little thing," I whined.

"What do you need right now Beautiful?" He gently tried to move me to specifics.

I pointed to the cake and crumbs on the floor and said, "I can't reach it to pick it up with out falling out of the chair. How pathetic is that?"

"I don't think it is pathetic. Do you remember during the summer when that skip's bullet nicked my rib?" He asked.

I nodded that I did remembering he had a week of desk duty while he recovered complaining the whole time.

"You saw me in the break room with the refrigerator open just staring in. You gently bumped me out of the way and leaned in to get yourself a drink. Before you stood up you looked at me and asked if I had decided what I wanted yet."

"I remember you said you would take a water bottle like me since nothing else was jumping out at you." I finished his story.

"The truth is I went to the break room because I was thirsty but when I opened the fridge all the water had been pushed to the back and I couldn't reach it without bending over and stretching. Either of those actions alone would have hurt but doing them at the same time was more than I could talk myself into so I was stuck there looking at the water but unable to get any. You walked in, saw I needed something and helped me." Then Les took my chin in his face and pushed me back into an upright seated position.

"I would be grateful if you would allow me to do the same thing for you." And with that, he reached over my feet, picked up the ruined snack cake and tossed it in the trash under my desk.

Then he placed his forehead against mine as he so often did and said, "You realize we would all love the chance to repay the small kindnesses you are always doing for us. Any guy here would have felt like Superman for a moment if you had given them the chance to do something for you. We are big bad guys, but the truth is we have a soft spot for you and want so much to take this away. I know it is hard and humbling to need help, but you would be doing us a favor by letting us help you. We don't all have the medical back ground of Bobby and Turner so we feel at a loss about what to do. This kind of stuff," He said motioning to the trash can while pulling back slightly, "We can do for you. Please let us."

I breathed out, "Okay," and tried to smile that I understood. His words made sense, but humility was a hard pill to swallow.

I pushed myself over to the elevator and hit the button for the third floor to go home. On the ride down I realized my hips were throbbing and my back and shoulders hurt. What I wouldn't give for one of Turner's massages. When I got to my apartment Nicole flung the door open and asked if I was alright.

"I'm fine, I just lost track of time and now I'm tired and thinking I shouldn't have stayed at my desk so long." I admitted.

"You should have called me; I would have come down and gotten you or at least brought you some dinner. You must be starving." She offered.

"I could eat," I said knowing that my appetite was still not what it once was and I really didn't want anything.

Nicole did the unnerving thing where she stared at me as if she was trying to figure out what I really needed. "Ella brought down some chicken and veggies, but I'm just guessing that isn't going to do. How about I look in the kitchen and see if you have the fixings for a grilled cheese?"

Once again she hit the nail on the head. "I think I could eat that," I agreed.

I sat there in the entranceway for a minute listening to the words Les had just spoken running in my mind. I hurt and I needed help but I hated to ask for it. I could call Bobby and ask for a pain pill which he would dutifully bring almost guaranteeing a good night's sleep. But I wanted to dream tonight. I didn't want another nightmare, but sometimes my subconscious was capable of piecing clues together while I dream so that when I wake I have figured out a problem. I didn't want to be fuzzy, so no pain pill.

There was only one other person that I knew could help, but I'd never called him for help before.

I rolled over to the table waiting on Nicole to finish my sandwich. I took a few bites still running through the file in my head and realized I couldn't concentrate on it over the pain in my back. That made the decision for me. I picked up the phone and dialed a new number.

"Hello," He answered not giving much away in his greeting as to whether or not I had interrupted his evening.

"Hi, it's Stephanie" I used as my brilliant come back.

"Is everything alright?" He sounded concerned but not angry at my call.

"I'm having a bit of a rough time and wondered if you could come over?" I confessed.

"I'll be right there; can you give me a hint about what is going on?" He asked with the sound of keys being jingled in the back ground.

"I stayed at the desk too long and had a frustrating afternoon, now I'm in my chair but I hurt too much to get out of it." I explained.

"Why don't you take a pain pill and sleep it off until the morning?" He offered.

"Because I don't want to be loopy, I just need a little relief." I said hoping he would understand.

I could hear his car roar to life when he questioned, "Are you asking for my help?"

"Yes," I responded, and then added, "Please."

"Then help is on the way. I'll be there in five."

I heard the phone click and knew he had hung up on me. Really, what is it with these guys and their poor phone skills? Still, I wasn't going to get worked up this time over a lack of a proper good bye. I knew he would be here soon and I would feel better as soon as I saw him. I just needed to hang on for five more minutes.

I had almost depleted all my patience waiting. I had dug way past my reserves and was hanging on by a thread when I heard the knock at the door. I didn't move; I wasn't sure I could. Nicole would let him in and then I would finally get some relief.

I didn't like asking for help, but it was a comfort to know that when I did I could count on my guys to be there.


	8. Getting Help

_I am very grateful to the great JE for creating such wonderful characters for me to play with here._

**Chapter 8 – Getting Help**

By the time he knelt in front of me, I was so embarrassed I couldn't look him in the eye until he said, "Sunshine, I'm so glad you called."

"Why?" I asked feeling worse by the minute.

"Because it means you are capable of letting people in and you are entirely too special to build up walls refusing to let people close you. I can help you fix your body, but the walls I can't scale alone." He sagely answered.

A tear fell down my check but I'm not sure if it was from pain, the difficulty of having to ask for help, or the tenderness with which Turner was speaking to me.

"Now, are you in pain?" He asked knowing why he was here.

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

Turner's steady arms lifted me from the chair and carried me to the bedroom. Nicole followed us, no doubt with her eyes working Turner over as he was in front of her. He laid me on the bed, and asked Nicole to give us a little time alone.

Helping me to find a comfortable position he began at my shoulders and magically worked his way down finding every knot and sore place in-between. It was pain and pleasure all at once and was nearly overwhelming.

"Are you still with me, Sunshine?" He asked when he reached my waist.

"Uhh hmmm," I replied in all my eloquence.

He chucked. "I'm proud of you for calling."

"I don't like asking for help." I confessed.

"No kidding." He teased. "But you needed it and you reached out. That is a big deal. There is hope for you yet."

"Hope for what?" I demanded.

"Settle down or you'll undo all the work I'm doing here." He corrected. "Do you realize over half the men in this building believe themselves to be in love with you? Before we met I had worked with Ranger and his men on occasion and all I have heard about for the last three years was this amazing girl named Bombshell. I didn't believe you were everything they described, but when Bobby called and asked if I could take on a special case for RangeMan I was intrigued. When he said it was you, I booked my flight."

"Nice to know you couldn't resist my reputation." I said dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't get snippy; I'm trying to be nice here. The truth is I don't work with women anymore. I specialize in war injuries and can pick and chose which cases I take. I quit taking on cases involving women two years ago." He began explaining.

"Why don't you work with women? Are we too emotional?" I wondered.

"When emotions are channeled they can be very helpful. I had a female patient and it changed the way I functioned so I quit working with other women." He said as though he thought I'd let that be the end of the conversation. Did he not know me at all yet?

"You are so not leaving it there. What happened?" I pressed.

"You are so pushy." He commented. I don't think he meant it as an insult, more a statement of fact.

"Her name was Courtney. The medical unit she worked with in Iraq had been hit with a roadside bomb and she took shrapnel in the back damaging her spine in a place similar to your injury. I met her on her first day of rehab. The patient sharing her room had a bad night, full of dreams from the atrocities they had seen overseas. Courtney had tried to comfort them verbally but couldn't get through their confusion in sleep. Not able to walk, she could reach a crutch and used it to push against the wall, then the floor, moving her bed on wheels closer to her roommate. Eventually she got up close and stroked the hair of her dreaming companion until they calmed down. I walked in just as their dream faded. Her compassion for everyone around her was limitless and I was heartbroken that such a wonderful person had to endure such an injury."

He paused there and I knew if I could be quiet he would pick the story up again.

"I worked with her daily, just like I am you. She improved, but eventually it became apparent that her legs were not coming back to a useful level and she would be confined to her chair for the rest of her life. At that point, while her compassion and love for others never faltered; she began to close off her own heart. I called her on it one day and she said it wasn't fair to anyone else to get to know her and maybe even develop feelings for her since she could offer them nothing. While she was speaking I realized I was in love with her and her limitations were absolutely of no importance to me."

"I spent weeks pursuing her only to be pushed away. Finally one night she was in pain and like you, didn't care for heavy medication. She called me and asked if I had any suggestions. I came over right away and began to rub deep into the tissue, much like I am now, and we talked. The longer I massaged the more she opened up to me, and when I rolled her over after I was finished, she pushed up and kissed me."

"What happened to her?" I asked without thinking.

"We dated for a while and when she was released she moved in with me. We had two wonderful years together. I've never been that happy before or since. Then two years ago she was diagnosed with cancer. That on top of her injury was too much for her body to fight. We enjoyed every moment we could together, but after fighting for six months she was gone. Since Courtney died I haven't been able to work with women again, at least not until you." He finished his heartbreaking tale.

Using the skills he had been teaching me this week, I pushed up with one arm and rolled myself over to be able to see him better. I put my hand on his check and when he closed his eyes at my touch said, "I am so sorry you went through that, Turner."

His eyes shot open. "I'm not. Sure I was angry that she was taken from me, but I wouldn't trade a minute of it because of how happy we were together. And it all started when she opened herself up enough to ask me for help."

I was a little nervous that he was thinking of me in the same terms as Courtney so I didn't know what to say.

Luckily he interrupted my musings. "Sunshine, I'm damaged. Since Courtney I don't know that my heart can let someone else in, at least not yet. But you, there is no reason for you to turn away someone who truly loves you. You deserve this and whether or not you will admit it, you need it. I hope that since you put yourself on the line enough to call me for help that you will also pay attention to the guys around here. Don't assume they are acting out of pity or guilt. It maybe true for some, but you can tell that pretty easily. The guys love telling stories about your misadventures, but you miss the fact that they tell them out of awe. Many men would have backed down or quit if faced with some of the things you have been through. Yet, that determination in you drives you forward until you succeed. Those men have genuine feelings for you and if you would tear down some of your newly constructed walls, you might find that you have feelings for one of them too."

With that challenge he leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. It did not speak of passion, but of tenderness and concern. "Go to sleep Sunshine. I'll see you on the mat in the morning." And with that, he left me to my dreams.

In the darkness of my sleep I was in South America. There were young girls in a market. They were selling beautiful handmade blankets with vibrant colors. Their dresses were lovely and meant to showcase their bodies. I was intrigued as I watched a man approach one of the tables. He felt the fabric and asked some questions of the girls. Then he pointed at one in particular and gave her a come here gesture with his finger. She carefully folded her blanket and tucked it into a DD Import box before walking forward to the man.

He took the box under his left arm and then put his right arm roughly around the girl. She looked repulsed but did not pull away. An older couple, perhaps her parents were standing nearby. He gave them a handful of cash and thanked them. I realized he had bought the girl and felt the need to help her – to stop them before they left, but I couldn't catch up with them in my chair. I called out to them to stop but they did not turn around.

I screamed at them one more time and felt the familiar shaking of my shoulders implying someone was with me and this was just a dream. I opened my eyes and realized Bobby was once again standing over me wearing only his concerned face and a pair of running shorts. He brushed my hair back and then stroked my checks.

"Was this another dream about Bruce?" He asked with worry in his voice.

"No," I answered. Then I told him about the dream including the vivid colors and the look on the girl's face as she left with the man who bought her.

Bobby looked as though he didn't know how to respond. "Wow," finally came out.

"I'm sorry I woke you. I wanted to be able to think about the DD Import questions, but I didn't expect it to create such strong images in my sleep.

"Can I ask you something?" Bobby said tentatively.

"Of course," I answered while pushing myself slightly to sit up some.

"Did you have a bad night?" He spoke softly.

I wondered if he meant because of the dream, or if he knew about Turner coming. I decided to go with the second option.

"I lost track of time this afternoon and ended up staying at my desk for 4 hours." I continued on telling him about the Krumpet and Les having to help me followed by the pain I was in by the time I got to the apartment. I tried to explain my reluctance to take any pain medication so I decided to call Turner for a massage to see if it would help.

"Did it help, are you still in pain?" He asked.

"It did help, a lot. I'm a little sore – like I pushed too much but the stabbing pain is gone." I admitted.

Bobby stroked my face with the back of his fingers. "I'm glad you feel better."

I lifted my hand and touched his fingers with mine. His face broke into a genuine smile. Then it struck me. Bobby was a handsome man. Of course all the Merry Men were easy on the eyes, but something in Bobby's features was rugged and beautiful at the same time. His face was olive in tone, as though his ancestry were Mediterranean. His eyes were a chocolate brown with golden flakes and his hair was a russet color worn at a length that was not long, yet demanded to have fingers run through it. It was all I could do to resist that urge now.

"Do you need anything while you are awake?" He asked still smiling.

I shook my head from side to side, and then stopped suddenly.

"What?" He asked seeing the change in my answer.

I thought I would see if what Turner said was true, if the guys really did like me for me instead of for my entertainment possibilities or the guilt they felt for my injury.

"I'm awake now, and wondered if you would lay with me for a little while, like you did the other night. Just until I go to sleep." I asked softly, thinking as I spoke that I might be putting Bobby in an awkward situation. Still I mustered up my courage and looked at his face to see his reaction.

The grin that had begun to fade came back in full force. He practically jumped in bed next to me and drew me into his arms. "It would be my pleasure Baby."

I felt sleep come easily as I relaxed into Bobby's chest, wrapped in his strong arms. I didn't know what the future held, but I was going to try and take Turner's suggestion of letting my guard down. It seemed the soldier next to me was more than capable of keeping me safe at the moment.

The next morning Turner took it easy on me. We spent a lot of time stretching and only reviewed transitioning from the chair. He said we would wait a few days before stressing my body again to give it time to adjust to the newest pressure we were putting on my muscles.

I was all for taking it easy. I was in no hurry to have a repeat of the agony I felt last night. Plus I was anxious to get to work and didn't want to have to take a nap first.

I hurried through my lunch, still not having much of an appetite. Janie looked concerned when I backed up from the table announcing I was through.

I wanted to see Hector today and I was anxious to do some more digging on DD Imports. I wanted to call them and see what I could learn over the phone. I didn't know if my dream held any truth, it was more likely the effect of an overactive imagination, but I was still anxious to find out one way or the other.

When I settled in at my desk there was a whole box of TastyKakes waiting on me. I laughed knowing the fact they were in a box would keep me from dumping them on the floor. I pushed them well over to the side in order to remove the possibility completely.

Once I was settled I looked up DD Imports' phone number and dialed it immediately. When the receptionist answered I asked if I could speak to someone in their textile import business and was transferred to Mr. Juan Lopez. I told him a fake name and asked if he could tell me about the goods they imported as I was a collector of South American art and was very anxious to add to my collection. I tried to make it sound as though I had a lot of money to spend and was anxious to find a good source of quality items. He informed me they primarily brought in low end goods, trinkets and fabrics that would not be of interest to a high end collector. When I told him I would still like the opportunity to see their products he informed he they did not deal with individuals and promptly got off the phone.

My spidey sense was practically screaming that this was the dirty end of the organization and I knew I needed to know more about what went on there. Without hesitating I pushed the extension for the electronics room.

"Hola," Came Hector's raspy voice.

Great, what had done now? I had called someone on the phone that didn't speak English to ask for help and had to no way to communicate with him about what I wanted.

Apparently I hesitated too long as he spoke again, "Estephania?"

Recognizing my name, or his version of it, I decided to take Cal's advice and assume he would understand enough English to help me.

"Yes, this is Stephanie. Hector I have a problem and I thought you might be the right person to help me," I began.

Hector cut in and said, "Si, I help you." Then he hung up.

I banged my hands on my desk causing Lester to appear in my doorway. "What's wrong Beautiful?" He pressed full of concern.

"Hector just hung up on me without saying goodbye. What is it with you guys that make you great at being supportive and helpful, but horrible at phone manners?" I confessed the silly reason for my frustration.

Lester laughed aloud. "If you are hoping to perfect Hector's manners then I might suggest you have taken on an impossible task. Still, if there is anything I can do, let me know."

As he turned to go back to his desk, I called out, "Yes, you and the guys can start saying goodbye instead of hanging up on me or just walking away."

There was no reply but I did hear a few laughs and realized I had missed the happy sounds of my guys.

Before I could dwell on that revelation anymore I heard someone approach my cubicle. Turning around I saw Hector standing in front of me sporting his tear drop tattoos and a smile.

"I help you," He said again pointing to his chest with his thumb when he volunteered.

I motioned to the guest chair crammed in my work area and he sat down on the edge. Now that he was here my idea of asking for his help didn't sound like such a good one.

I pulled up a piece of paper I printed from on-line showing a picture of DD Imports and their address. Handing it to him I said, "I need to know what happens there."

Hector just stared at me. This wasn't going well.

"They say they import liquor and textiles. I know they sell the liquor, but I don't think they do anything with the textiles I think it is a cover for something bad. I think somehow whatever it is they are doing on that side of the business is part of why I got hurt by the skip and I need to know what is going on." I confessed praying he would pick up on something I said.

Hector's whole face changed when I mentioned my belief this was connected to my accident. I saw his hand ball up into a fist and for a brief moment I wondered if Hector was about to lose it. Anger was radiating from him. "I find out." He finally said before standing up and walking away.

Two seconds later he reappeared. I looked at him confused about what just happened and why he returned so suddenly. Hector's face broke into a smile and he said, "Adios, Estephania." Then he walked away.

I laughed a full belly laugh with tears streaming down my face. Lester appeared in my doorway grinning too. "I heard it, but I still don't believe it. You got Hector to say goodbye." We were both enjoying the humor of the fact the only Merry Man I could get some manners into was the one all the men were slightly afraid of. I was beginning to feel happy and good about what Hector might find. I even found myself wanting to eat one of my TastyKakes. I could almost taste the confection in my mouth and then my phone buzzed. I noticed it was the front desk and picked it up while unwrapping my treat.

Hal's voice met me on the line and I could hear a commotion on the other end. "I'm sorry to interrupt you Steph, but your mother and grandmother are in the lobby and they refuse to leave until they see you."

Suddenly my appetite was gone and I knew it would not return. I tossed the cake in the trash knowing it wouldn't taste as good now. "I'll come down," I told him hoping I could see my family and keep some shred of dignity at the same time.

The elevator doors opened and I rolled out to see my mother demanding that Hal get me down right now. Her eyes turned to me and she stopped mid sentence.

"Stephanie, how nice of you to finally join us. I was trying to explain to this person that I was not leaving without seeing my daughter." Mom began.

"His name is Hal, and he called me to come down, it just takes me a little while to get around." I replied already feeling a headache forming. I pointed to a little meeting room behind the front desk and suggested we move in there so she and Grandma could sit down.

Hal jumped up and rolled me in so I didn't have to negotiate the turns. He whispered in my ear as he pushed me in, "I'm just outside. If you need anything, call me." As he finished speaking he put his hand on my shoulder as a gentle show of his support.

I nodded that I heard him and put my hand on top of his squeezing briefly before letting go. Hal pulled the door behind him, but did not close it all the way. I knew he did it on purpose so that he could hear if things became heated and he could interrupt before it turned ugly.

My mother did not miss the contact between us and as Hal walked away she no longer bothered to hide the scowl on her face. "How can you allow those people to touch you?" She demanded.

Before I could speak Grandma jumped in, "He could touch me anytime. That young fella was quite the hottie!"

"Mother, really, you aren't helping! We came to talk some sense into Stephanie and get her to come home." Mom said.

"Home?" I repeated. "I am home." I calmly told her.

"This isn't home. This is a building full of paid killers who have brain washed you into thinking they are caring for you but will drop you as soon as someone more interesting comes along. You need to come back with us. We can put you in your old room and I can make sure you eat, you are much to thin," She added looking at my slightly baggy clothes.

"You want me to live in my old room on the second floor of your house with no elevator to take me up and down?" I asked trying to get my head around what she must be thinking.

"Honestly Stephanie. I know your spine wasn't broken so there is no reason for you to still be in that chair. I think a little honesty and the proper motivation is what you need to get you up and walking." She raised her voice slightly when she saw I wasn't just going to follow her out.

"Motivation!" I yelled back. "I would love nothing more than for you to be right and for me to be able to go home with you and climb the stairs to my room. But I can't do it now. I don't know if I ever will. But I can guarantee that calling my friends killers is the best way to insure I never cross the threshold of your house ever again."

"Don't be ridiculous, Stephanie, it will soon be Christmas. Of course you will be at the house for the holidays. There is no reason for you to be here. You need to be with your family." She replied.

"I am with my family!" I shouted.

Mom stood up, her face beginning to take on a reddish tint, "Be careful what you say. These men are not family, they don't realize how headstrong and stubborn you are. When they see you aren't able to be of any use to them they will find a way to push you out and if you continue to insult me you will have no place left to go."

I heard the door slam against the wall and knew Hal had heard every word.

I didn't turn around; who had entered the room was irrelevant. "Mom, I think you need to leave now."

"This is disgraceful – what are people going to say? You mark my words. Now you will have no husband and no family of your own because you are too proud to admit that I am right." She said gathering up her purse and moving slowly to the doorway.

I turned to watch her walk out. Grandma stopped in front of me and said, "You keep fighting. These men will take care of you. Your Dad wants you to know he will come and pick you up any time you want to get out and he refused to be a part of this circus with your mother. I came to see for myself that you were being taken care of. I figured being around all these muscles was a better way to live than stuck in your room. Keep it up Granddaughter." Then she pulled herself back up to her full height and followed my mother out of the room and through the front door of RangeMan.

Hal escorted them out; I think more to be sure they left than for adherence to the policy on visitors. When he came back to the little meeting room he found me with my head on my arms in my lap sobbing. My morning had gone so well but suddenly fell apart. He spoke to someone on his cell phone, but I couldn't hear any details over my own sounds.

Moments later I felt warm arms rubbing my back. I took a deep breath trying to draw in some of the strength being offered to me. The smell of Dove and evergreens told me Bobby was the Merry Man kneeling in front of me. I would have to ask Hal later how he knew to call Bobby instead of someone else. Right now all that mattered was he was here. I threw my arms around his neck and listened to his soothing words promising me I was not alone and I would always have a place here.

I was exhausted, I had a head ache, my legs were throbbing, my face was puffy and yet I was being comforted, I was safe, and I realized at this moment in these arms I had no walls at all surrounding me. I was exposed and vulnerable and wanted nothing more than to move closer to him.

Bobby finally broke us apart. "How about we go upstairs to my place and have a little something to eat?" He offered.

I wasn't hungry, at least not for food, but I wanted to stay with him so I nodded. He began to push me toward the elevator but I suddenly remembered I hadn't thanked Hal.

I turned my shoulders to get a better look at the quiet man at the desk and realized he had been willing to stand up to my mother for me.

"Hey Hal," I called out to him making him jump. "Thanks for watching out for me today."

"Anytime Stephanie. Anytime." He replied.

Bobby began to push the chair again then Hal called out, "Oh, I almost forgot. Steph?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Goodbye." He added with a smile.

"Did you just say goodbye to me?" I asked in disbelief that two Merry Men in one day had shown such courtesy.

Hal blushed, a sight that I loved to see. "Yes."

"Why?" I asked unable to believe it had happened.

"Hector stopped by the desk while some of us were standing here and threatened us if we didn't start saying goodbye when we ended a conversation with you. He pointed to the cameras and said he would be watching to see if we did it." Hal offered as an explanation.

I burst out laughing. Maybe Hector understood more than I gave him credit for. No matter what, the former gang member that inflicted fear in everyone here was watching over me for some reason and I was happy to have his help.


	9. Small Breaks Big Questions

_I've been wishing they were mine, but I can't change the fact these characters belong to the great JE._

**Chapter 9 – Small Breaks – Big Questions**

I woke up with a start and was slightly confused over where I was. I remembered Bobby bringing me to his apartment yesterday afternoon and us having a light dinner together. We settled in his big chair again with me between his legs using his chest as my support and talked for hours. I have to assume I fell asleep on him. How embarrassing!

Of course, that still didn't explain the bed I was laying in currently. I heard a shower turn off and my mind began to race with possibilities. The only thing I knew for certain was that retreat was not an option; I didn't see my wheelchair anywhere in the room. I lifted the sheets to get a look at myself and saw I was still in the yoga pants and fleece shirt I had on yesterday. At least who ever I was with last night hadn't taken it upon themselves to strip me down.

About the time I had run out of possibilities the bathroom door opened and Bobby stepped out wearing only a towel around his waist. He smiled at me and I could swear he blushed a little too. "You're awake," he stated taking a step closer.

"Yes," Was my brilliant response. It appeared he was waiting for me to say something else so I added, "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you last night."

He interrupted me, "I'm not. I got to watch you sleep peacefully in my arms so I considered it quite a gift. By the time I thought about getting you to bed, I knew no one was at your apartment so I put you in my bed in case you needed something during the night. I slept on the couch."

I was slightly disappointed at his last sentence, but assumed I should be flattered that he was being such a gentleman. "Any chance you can bring my chair in so I can get to my place?"

"Give me a couple of minutes to throw on some clothes and I'll grab it." He promised. Then he disappeared to cover up his eight-pack abs and delicious chest.

True to his word, he came out of his closet with his RangeMan uniform on and disappeared from the room only to return with my chair. He parked it next to the bed at the perfect angle for me to get in then asked, "Do you want some help getting in, or do you want to handle it yourself?"

I was touched at his question. Most of the guys would have just picked me up and put me in the chair assuming their help would be appreciated, but Bobby was giving me the option to choose. He always seemed to give me the option to choose. "I can manage." I said with a smile at his thoughtfulness.

"Okay," he replied before walking out and giving me the space to maneuver in privacy.

It took me a few minutes but I finally got myself transferred over and wheeled out despite his plush carpet slowing me down. He was pouring himself a bowl of granola for breakfast and held the box out to me asking if I cared for any.

I shook my head no preferring real food to twigs and bark. Bobby laughed.

I assumed I either said it out loud or his ESP was up and working already this morning. "I should head over and get ready for the day before I'm late for Turner this morning," I said wheeling myself toward the door.

When I was a few feet away Bobby called out to me, "Hey Steph," then he waited for me to turn and face him. "I'll be in the field today but wondered if you might want to have dinner with me tonight?"

"That depends," I said enjoying the concerned look that overtook his face, "Will this dinner include dessert?"

He smiled as he realized I was just toying with him. "You name it, and you'll get it."

"Hmm, that's an offer I'll need to think about for a while." I grinned.

"Call me on my cell when you make up your mind and I'll make it happen," he promised.

Janie was great at helping me rush through my morning routine in order to not keep Turner waiting in the gym. I was nearly out the door before she called out to me insisting I eat before leaving. When I made a face she put a breakfast bar in one of my hands and a bottle of water in the other.

I got the idea and started woofing down the bar in the elevator on the way down. Making it there with one minute to spare I rolled over to the corner where Turner was waiting with a smile.

"You slept late today." He said.

"I'm a minute early, why are you guessing about when I woke up?" I wondered.

"You were still eating breakfast on the way down, so you must have rushed out." He accused eyeing the trash on my lap.

"Alright, yes I did get a late start to the day. Are you happy now?" I asked pretending to be in a huff.

"That depends on why you were late. Were you engaging any new muscle groups last night that I will need to worry about during our session today?" He asked with a straight face.

I could feel my entire face burning from embarrassment at what he was suggesting. "No!" I practically screamed at him.

Turner began laughing in earnest at my discomfort. "Relax, Sunshine, I'm just giving you a hard time. But, just so you know, you are getting a lot more sensation in your legs and I'm seeing more response in our work together, there is no reason you couldn't enjoy yourself, or let someone else…"

I cut him off before he could finish the sentence. There were other guys in the gym and I refused to let them hear a conversation about sex, especially when I wasn't sure I believed him. "That's enough. I'm pretty sure this conversation isn't a part of why you were brought here."

"Maybe not," he replied lowering his voice, "But I'm serious. The chair never stopped me and Courtney. It made us a little creative perhaps, but it never stopped us."

Thankfully he let it go then and we began our usual exercises.

After a quick salad for lunch I was ready to go back upstairs to dig around a little more about DD Imports. I felt like I was on the verge of something big but I wasn't sure how to get there.

I accused Janie of taking advantage of my need to get upstairs quickly and using it against me by forcing me to eat a salad since my rush didn't leave time for her to make something more appetizing. She smiled and then teased, "Yeah, but I put croutons on it for you, I thought that was a pretty good compromise."

I had only been at my desk for ten minutes before I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned to see a smiling Hector standing there with a small box in his hands.

"Hi, Hector," I began.

"Hola, Estephania," He replied sitting down in the chair I offered to him yesterday.

"I help you," He repeated from the day before pointing into the box. Nestled among some wires were what I knew were tiny microphones.

"Are you going to try and plant some of these at DD Imports?" I asked excitedly.

"No," He replied.

I couldn't keep my face from falling a little as I assumed that meant he wouldn't be able to gather any information for me.

Seeing my crestfallen look, he went on, "Brett and me, put this in office last night."

"You already put some bugs in the offices there?" I clarified.

He nodded.

"How did you get in there? How did you know where to put them?" I pushed wanting to hear more.

"I help you." He repeated. It wasn't the most helpful answer I'd ever received, but at least I knew I might have a way to learn some more.

"How do I listen?" I asked hoping he would share some with me.

Hector pointed to my computer and raised an eyebrow as though he were asking my permission to use it.

I backed up a few feet to give him access and he quickly typed away for a few moments, and then saved an icon on my desktop that was in the shape of a pair of earphones. He grinned when he pointed at the icon then said, "Listen here."

"Okay, thank you Hector." I told him touched that this man I did not know at all seemed to be going out of his way to help me. I didn't understand, but I wanted him to know I was grateful.

"You learn, then tell me. Kay?" He asked.

I assumed he meant if I learned anything from the bugs I should let him know so I said, "I'll let you know if I hear something good."

He nodded that was what he wanted to hear, and then I saw his fist ball up again. His face changed in expression and the carefree smile disappeared being replaced by a hard face that seemed the right environment for the tattoos on his check. "Tell me, and I help you." He promised.

There was no language barrier to overcome in knowing what he meant that time. Just as quickly he lightened up before saying, "Adios," and walking away.

I quickly dug in my drawer for some headphone and plugged them in before listening. Two hours later I realized I was even more bored with listening to this than I was on a stakeout. At least on stakeouts I could talk to the person next to me. This was just agony sitting around listening to random office conversations. Just as I was about to quit for the day I heard a familiar voice.

"We need to check into the ship dates on our latest group." The familiar voice stated.

"Sir, is there a reason to suspect a problem?" Another man asked.

"I had a call yesterday from a woman and she sounded as though she was fishing for information. I want to be sure this shipment makes it safely and then we may need to make changes to the usual delivery platform after this. I have no reason to think anyone knows what we are doing, but I don't want to take any chances. I understand Diaz has discovered a new buyer who will be coming into the states in January and I want to be sure we have any problems resolved by then."

"Yes sir, Mr. Lopez," was the reply.

Now I knew why I recognized the voice. I'd spoken with Juan Lopez on the phone yesterday. Apparently he wasn't accustomed to people calling if my innocent questions were enough to make him anxious. Before I could get any further in my thoughts the second voice spoke up again.

"It looks like they should be arriving Monday night at the dock right after mid-night. One of our men will be working for the port authority to do the cursory boat inspection. We should have no trouble getting them off after that."

"Yes, yes, yes!" I screamed out in joy that I had finally gotten a break.

Lester appeared again in my doorway sporting a grin on his face. "Doing your impression of When Harry met Sally?" He asked.

I felt myself blushing for the second time that day.

"No, but I have to talk to Tank, right now." I explained.

Seeing I was worked up over something, Les pushed my chair into Tank's office for me shutting the door on his way out.

Tank looked up and smiled at me. "Did we have an appointment I was unaware of?" He teased.

"No, I just got some information and I'm not sure what to do with it, but I think it is big." I replied.

"Start from the beginning," He said sliding his chair away from his desk.

"I gave you an update on my feeling about DD Imports, right?" I began.

"That you suspect they are using the textile import side of their business as a cover for some sort of illegal activity." He replied showing he had read my report.

"Right. Well, I hit a dead end, not knowing how to get more information so Cal suggested I talk to Hector and I did." I went on.

I couldn't help but notice the surprised look on Tank's face when I mentioned talking to Hector.

"He said he would help me," I continued, "and today he told me he and Brett had planted some bugs in the DD Imports offices last night. He set me up with a live feed to listen from my desktop and just a few minutes ago I heard the head of the textile division talking to someone confirming their shipment coming into the docks after midnight on Monday night. He said this may be the last shipment they take this way because he is uncomfortable with people asking about their business lately since they have a big customer expecting them to produce in January."

I was practically bouncing in my chair. "Tank, is there anyway to have some guys at the dock on Monday night to see what is on that boat? He said they had one of their guys working in the port authority to do the boat inspection, but once that was completed they could get the goods off the boat safely. I really want to know what they are sneaking in."

"You are really a piece of work, do you know that?" Tank asked with a big smile on his face. Then he continued on by asking, "Who do you want at the dock for you on Monday?"

"What, you're asking me to pick a team?" I couldn't believe that. I was hoping he would let me beg some of the off duty guys. I didn't expect it to be a RangeMan operation.

"You are the one uncovering all the information. If you have any suggestions, I'm completely open to them." He added leaning forward at his desk.

We were talking through various groupings and possibilities of what they might find while at the dock when Tank's phone beeped indicating a transferred call. Ignoring the beep at first, it was followed by Junior's voice, "Sorry Tank, but Ranger is on the phone and needs to check in. He said to interrupt whatever you thought you were doing and get you on the phone, now."

I laughed because I knew Junior had cleverly edited out a few words while leaving the point of the message the same. I started to back up intending to leave, but Tank put his hand up to stop me.

"Stay," He told me. "This will be about you anyway."

Tank hit the button beside the blinking light on his phone putting Ranger on speaker phone. "Bossman," he said as a greeting.

"Tank." Nice to know Ranger did the one word thing with his men too.

"I am wrapping up things here and should be home by Friday of next week." Ranger reported.

"Layover or mission completed?" Tank asked in some sort of code I would have to ask about later.

"Probably layover. The mission has gotten stuck and we may not be able to move again until January." He answered.

"RangeMan?" He asked. I'm assuming for Tank to give him a report of what was happening in Trenton.

"Running smooth right now." He answered efficiently. It was like watching a game of hot potato where no one wanted to be caught holding the conversation when it exploded.

"Stephanie?" He asked. When I heard my name my heart doubled its beat pattern.

"She had some trouble with a skip, but she is holding her own now." Tank reported. I thought that was a good summary, but knew Ranger wouldn't let it go there.

"Hospital?" He asked.

"No, she's in an apartment here." Tank replied.

"Whose? There weren't any empty apartments on four when I left." Ranger followed up.

"She's on three in the apartment next to Bobby's." Tank said and then he began to rub his hand over his neck bending his head forward to make the movement easier. It's like he knew this was about to get ugly.

"Why would Stephanie be staying in our only handicapped apartment? Is she still in danger from the skip? Damn it Tank I told you to watch out for her while I was gone." Ranger was beginning to build up a head of steam.

I wanted to jump in to defend Tank, but he held his hand up to stop me.

"Steph was doing a RangeMan distraction on a non-violent skip when he stabbed her in the back near her spine and then dumped her twenty feet to some rocks below. The breaks in her ribs, arm and both legs have healed completely, but the damage to her spine is still receding. We brought her home and hired Turner to work with her until we can fully understand her prognosis. The doctors say the next two to three weeks will be telling. Turner agrees, although he is optimistic."

"Shit!" Ranger practically yelled. "Wheelchair?" These guys are so efficient in their conversation skills.

"For now, but only because of her legs." Tank answered.

"How did you get Turner to do it? He quit working these cases after Courtney."Ranger said matching the story Turner shared with me the other night.

"I didn't. It was Bobby. Apparently, it took a few phone calls but when Brown told him it was for Bombshell Turner said he would be here the next day. They've made a lot of progress. She's working really hard." Tank explained.

"Tell me you got the guy so I can kill him," Ranger barked out.

"Ram beat you to it." Tank replied.

"Tell her, I'll see her Friday, and not to worry about a thing. We will figure out what is happening and get her what ever she needs." Ranger began to sound worried.

"She knows that man; we've been here for her." Tank explained. "And, she's too busy to be worried. She may be in a chair, but that girl has a mind and instincts that never quit."

I liked that. The way Tank described me made me sound like I was contributing more than I knew I was, but I still liked hearing it.

"She won't like having to stay in a chair." Ranger said on a sigh.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it man. Don't worry about Steph. She is still fighting and she won't take too kindly to you coming in here telling her what to do." Tank warned his friend.

"I'll file that away for future reference." Ranger said. Who knew Batman made jokes. "I'll be on-line Wednesday while I'm traveling back. Call if anything changes."

"Will do." Tank replied before hanging up.

It's nice to know they don't say goodbye to each other either. "He took that well," I said when Tank looked up at me.

"You think so?" He asked.

"Sure, he didn't even raise his voice that much." I offered as support for my opinion.

"Little Girl, I'd lay big money on the fact he is currently destroying his hotel room. I hope uncontrolled rage can be part of his cover because that man was boiling under the surface." Tank disagreed.

"Should I be worried when he gets back?" I wondered.

"No, he'll get it out of his system and have his control back in place before he ever sees you. But keep in mind he hasn't been around you like we have to see your progress. He may be a little protective at first." Tank warned.

"Tank, he's always been a little protective. I have a feeling what you should have said is when Ranger gets back he is going to be an overbearing ass until he gets a handle on what happened." I clarified on his behalf.

A big grin and a shake of his head was all I got leading me to believe I was right.

I started to back up and head out when Tank called out to me, "Type up a summary of what you discovered and some suggestions of things that you feel might be on that boat. I'll use it to brief Ram and Santos for Monday night."

"You got it boss" I replied with a laugh on my way out.

My cell phone rang as I was rolling back to my cubicle.

"Hello," I answered – see appropriate greetings are not that hard to come up with.

"Did you forget to call me or does your silence mean no dessert is necessary?" Bobby's voice said on the other end of the phone.

I completely forgot about calling Bobby, although a part of me thought he was joking.

"I got caught up working and didn't even think about it," I answered honestly looking at my watch to see it was already 5:30. I should have quit over an hour ago.

"Baby, you should have gone downstairs a while ago. Are you feeling okay? How's your pain?" He asked with nothing but concern coming across in his voice. He wasn't fussing at me for overdoing; he just wanted to be reassured I was alright.

"I'm okay. I had a break through of sorts and Tank and I were discussing it so I lost track of time. I'm ready to stretch out, but I'm feeling okay." I assured him.

"I'll be there in five, so why don't you take some time and have Nicole help you stretch. You can come over when ever you are ready. I picked up Pino's for dinner so we can eat any time. There is no rush." Bobby offered.

"Please tell me in addition to dinner you picked up dessert from there too," I teased heading toward the elevator.

Cal saw me trying to move while holding up my phone and stepped up to push me where I needed to be. I smiled my thanks up to him and he tussled my hair silently in return.

Bobby laughed, "Knock on my door when you are ready to find out."

"Deal," I replied, but then I heard the click indicating he hung up on me.

"Aghhh!" I screamed to the elevator and Cal who had stepping in with me for the ride down.

"Problem?" He asked with a smile.

"Is it asking for the world to say goodbye before you hang up?"

"It's not a big deal. Maybe whoever it was just doesn't want to say goodbye to you." He offered.

"You mean they want to be rude and just end the conversation abruptly?" I said trying to make my point about how insulting it is.

Cal pushed us into the hallway before saying, "No, I mean maybe they don't say goodbye because they don't like the idea of being away from you. Goodbye implies someone is leaving."

I laughed thinking Cal was trying to be funny, but his single raised eyebrow told me that wasn't the case.

I was alone in the hall when it hit me he was implying Bobby wanted to be with me. That was ridiculous, right? Bobby was worried about me as a medic and my friend. Although he had certainly been a lot more hands on with me lately it was just because of my injury. And Turner, with his attempt at a sex talk. What is it with these guys? Now my mind was filling up with questions. This wasn't helping me relax for tonight.

Just then Nicole opened the door and looked at me closely. "You have a date?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Then get in here, you need to relax, then we have some work to do." Finally something I understood completely. A hair and clothes conversation was just what the doctor ordered.


	10. Confessions

_Though the characters were created by the great JE I am having a lot of fun playing with them._

**Chapter 10 – Confessions**

I took a 20 minute power nap while Nicole picked out some possible outfits for me to consider. When I woke up I took a quick, well quick for me at least, bath and then settled on a pair of low rider jeans and a fitted red scoop neck long sleeve t-shirt. I went minimal with make-up, only using lip gloss and one coat of mascara. Bobby had seen me at my worst in the hospital with no make-up, so I didn't think he would mind the mostly natural look tonight.

Nicole gave me a thumbs up so I transferred myself to my chair and moved into the hall to knock on Bobby's door.

I had barely touched his door when Bobby opened it wearing some dark jeans and a white skin tight long sleeve t-shirt pushed up on his forearms. "Were you standing there waiting for my knock?"

"No, I was afraid you fell asleep and were going to need to cancel dinner so I was about to walk to your place and check on you." He explained sheepishly.

"Honestly, I did take a little nap. I felt bad about literally falling asleep on you the last two times I was here so I thought I better rest ahead of time to keep from getting my third strike." I confessed.

"Come on in," He invited, standing out of my way so I could wheel myself in.

He went in the kitchen and pulled two plates out of the oven where he'd been keeping our subs warm and put them on the table with a flourish.

We spent the next hour and a half eating and laughing. We talked about our days. He and Vince got two skips, one of which was drunk and kept calling Vince "Honey". It was all Bobby could do to help cuff him from laughing every time the skip said it. Vince finally got fed up and knocked him out to keep him from saying it anymore.

I told him about Hector and the microphones he planted for me to listen. Bobby laughed when I told him I preferred a regular surveillance shift to just sitting there listening to the sounds of the DD Imports office. If I wanted to hear boring office gossip, I'd go to our break room.

Bobby asked if I wanted to move into the den so we could be more comfortable. I expected us to sit in his recliner again, but this time he lifted me and carried me to the couch laying me so that my head was in his lap and he rested his feet on the coffee table since I took up the rest of the seat. It was comfortable as he cradled my head and shoulders in his right arm and used his left hand to play in my hair along my face.

"Tell me about the rest of your day." Bobby asked.

"Oh, while I was in Tank's office, Ranger called to check in." No sooner had the words come out of my mouth than I felt Bobby tense up underneath me.

"What's wrong?" I asked not wanting to let the moment pass.

"Nothing," Bobby tried to act cool.

"Don't bullshit me," I countered. "I felt you tense up when I said Ranger's name. Is there something I don't know?"

"No, I was just curious when Ranger gets back if I will begin to see less of you?" Bobby wondered.

"Why would you?" I countered.

"Well, I know most of the company thinks of you as Ranger's woman and he is pretty possessive so I wasn't sure if he would allow us to have evenings together in my apartment." He explained. If I didn't know better I would say Bobby's answer sounded like he was jealous of Ranger.

"I don't even know where to begin with that." I confessed. Obviously the guys at RangeMan didn't understand the complicated relationship we shared.

"Would you try explaining it to me?" He pleaded as he began to pull his hand through my hair again.

"First of all, I am not, nor have I ever been, Ranger's woman." I began. "I can see why people would think that from the appearance we have given. But we were never a couple."

"But you stayed in his apartment and we all saw the occasional kiss in the alley behind the bonds office." Bobby pointed out.

"True. When I was with Joe, Ranger and I discovered we had a lot of chemistry. But because I was with Joe, other than the occasional stolen kiss in the alley we never acted on it. Once when Joe and I were on a break Ranger and I shared a single night together, but the next morning Ranger told me he wasn't relationship material and told me to fix my relationship with Joe." I confessed feeling the familiar blush color my checks.

Bobby touched my face where the rose color was rising and looked in my eyes to say, "Ranger is a fool if he sent you away."

I had to look away because his gaze confused me. It felt like there was a longing for something, but I didn't know what.

I decided to continue with my story. "When I was in danger, or needed a place to stay, Ranger always allowed me to spend the night on seven in his apartment, but we just slept. Sometimes we shared the same bed, and sometimes I slept on the couch, but we never had sex again."

I decided to just finish my story, "After Joe and I broke up the last time Ranger and I started spending more time together. A part of me wondered if we might be growing closer and I hoped for the chance to have a relationship with him, but we talked one night and Ranger admitted he wasn't kidding when he said he couldn't have a relationship. He said it would be too dangerous and he was just not wired for the openness required to make it work long term. Although he loved me in his own way, he could never offer me what he knew I needed. Stolen kisses and the support of RangeMan was all it could ever be between us, but he could promise me that much for as long as I wanted it."

"Wow," Bobby responded. "I always assumed the two of you were a couple and he was committed to you."

"No, the truth is although I wanted a commitment; he couldn't offer that to me. We are really good friends and I have always turned to him when I needed to feel safe, or when I needed help because I know I can depend on him, but that is all he can give me and I have come to accept that."

"So that is why you usually tell people 'it's complicated' when they ask." He stated.

"Yeah, it's a lot simpler than the full explanation and Ranger doesn't like having his personal life up for discussion so I just stick with an evasive answer." I explained.

"I have a feeling Ranger feels more for you than he admits. I mean I've patched up plenty of guys after Ranger calls them to the mats over you." Bobby argued.

"That may be, and it wouldn't surprise me, but the fact is Ranger is a man of his word and if he says he cannot have a relationship with me, I believe him. He does have a lot of protective feelings toward me so he doesn't tolerate people hurting, disrespecting, or using me. In that respect it is like he's an overprotective big brother, but that's probably the only brotherly feeling he has for me." I offered as my explanation for his behavior and his words not matching.

"So you aren't in a relationship at all then?" Bobby asked.

"No, not with Ranger and not with anyone else." I answered matter-of-factly.

After a moment of silence I blurted out the first thing that came into my mind, "And now it's too late."

"You mean it is too late for you and Ranger?" He asked confused.

"No, it is too late for me." I told him.

"I'm confused," Bobby confessed, "What is too late for you?"

"Well, as long as I am confined to the chair to get around I don't see a relationship in my future. And since we don't know if I'll ever walk again it may be that I'll never have another relationship." I sadly admitted.

"Why would you say that?" He asked with some force behind his voice.

"Who wants a girlfriend that can't walk? That can't dance or run? Who wants someone who needs to be driven everywhere and you have to worry about falling and getting hurt if they lean forward too far." I blinked to keep the tears from my eyes as the truth of what I was saying began to hurt. "Face it Bobby, I'm not the kind of girl any guy wants to bring home to their mother anymore."

I turned my face away from him and looked across the den not really seeing anything.

"Look at me," Bobby said softly. When I didn't move he added, "Please."

Well, if he was going to bring out the big guns…I slowly turned my head toward him.

He picked up my hand and held it in his. "I can't listen to you talk that way."

"Why?" I asked a little bitterly. "It is true even if it is hard to hear."

"No it's not true." He said a little louder.

"Then tell me one person that would honestly want to have me like this?" I asked with the hurt showing clearly in my voice and on my face.

"I would." He answered quietly.

"You?" I asked unable to believe him. "But I don't want someone to want me out of pity or because no one else would take me."

"Neither would I, those would be terrible reasons to start a relationship." He stated. "I've had feelings for you for a long time, but never said anything or acted on them because I thought you were either with Ranger, or wanted to be."

"But now that I'm so different, you can't possibly feel the same." I whispered.

"You are right about that, my feelings are so much more intense. I've never admired you more. I've seen you grow stronger over the last couple of months and I've been so proud of you. Some days it has nearly killed me to watch you struggle and hurt but I knew you needed your space to work things out on your own. I know as well as anyone how much you need your independence and I could never take it away no matter much I wanted to just take you from here and keep you safe from the world." He confessed.

"You have been wonderful. From the moment in the hospital when you knew I was making a mistake about the rehab center you let me make my own messes without judging me or pushing. I can't tell you what that meant to me." I replied.

"But it's more than that. I don't care about your wheelchair; I don't care about taking you dancing or you not being able to drive. We don't know what is going to happen with your legs. I can see you improving but even if this is as good as you can be I would still want to be with you." He told me.

"But, why?" I couldn't understand it. Bobby was such a wonderful guy, ideal for me in nearly every way. Who else was as well prepared to deal with my accident prone nature? Why would he want to be with me?

"Because we sit up talking and laughing until we are too tired to keep our eyes open. Because you call me on it when I try to hide from you. Because you are my closest friend and the only person I completely trust with my secrets. Because I admire no one more than you and I spend each day trying to be worthy of the trust you put in me." He was speaking so passionately it was hard not to believe him.

"I don't care about the chair, I care about you." He summed up.

That did it I was officially speechless. Unfortunately, my silence was beginning to make Bobby nervous.

Tentatively, I reached up to run my fingers through his hair. It was soft on my hand as I tangled my fingers in it.

"It seems too good to be true," I confessed. "I can't believe I'm hearing the words I most wanted to hear."

Bobby leaned in closer to my face and cupped it in his hands. "Believe it Baby. I'll keep telling you for as long as you need me to, but I'm not going anywhere. It would make me so happy if you would let me be the person that you come to for comfort or when you need to feel safe. I think my heart would be so happy to be the one you confide in and my body would spend every night worshipping yours if you would let me." With each sentence he leaned in closer until his lips were directly over mine.

We were both breathing in shorter gasps and the tension was excruciating. The half inch separating us was suddenly unbearable and I closed it to press my lips to his. He moaned and pushed his hands into my hair drawing my face to his and supporting my neck. I let my hands roam his hair, his face, his neck. It is as if my hands could not touch enough of him.

Finally Bobby pulled back resting his forehead to mine allowing us both to catch our breath. "I've wanted to do that for so long." He admitted.

"I'm so glad we did." I agreed.

Bobby lifted me up slightly and slid beside me stretching out on the couch.

While he was getting comfortable the doubts began to come back in my mind. "But what about all the things you can't do with me. You deserve someone who can offer you so much more."

"Baby, I'm not going to play innocent. I've had plenty of girls. They've never understood my life; why I want to be both medic and soldier. They shy away from the guns and complain about the calls to duty on a moment's notice and they never understand the family at RangeMan assuming the guys here are a bunch of ignorant thugs. You have always accepted us all. You understand what we do, what I do. I get all the activity I need when I'm working. Why is it so hard to accept that I am perfectly happy doing this?" He asked while putting his arm around my waist to pull me closer to him.

"And what is this?" I asked.

"This is lying with a girl I love, talking about anything and everything, holding nothing back knowing she will not judge me or turn away from me because of my past or my present. This is the perfect way to spend the evening. If it never changed from this I would be a very happy man." He said while nuzzling my neck under my ear.

I had to admit this would make me a very happy woman.

"I'm glad to hear it," He whispered.

Damn, I guess I said that out loud.

"Yup." He laughed kissing his way from my ear to the top of my shoulder. 'I love it when you do that."

"But what about the physical side?" I asked suddenly remembering Turner's words about having to be creative.

"What about it?" Bobby asked alternating kissing and licking my neck.

"If my legs never work right, would we be able to…you know?" I couldn't bring myself to spell it out any clearer.

"You mean sex?" He asked, pulling his head up to look at me.

I instantly regretted asking if it meant the kissing would stop. Bobby was a very talented kisser. The attention he was lavishing on my neck alone told me he would be a very patient and thorough partner and my neck missed his attention already.

"We can discuss this in great detail if you would like, or you can take my word for it that there are ways. We could have a very fulfilling sex life if that is what you are worried about." He said searching my eyes to see if I understood and believed him.

It was hard to doubt Bobby, he was medically trained and he seemed so certain.

"What else worries you?" He asked sincerely.

"Won't you get tired of taking care of me?" I blurted out.

"No." He stated with certainty. "No, never. I would consider it an act of love that would be a great honor if you would allow me to care for you. Even if you continue to progress and don't need my help, I would still always want to care for you. It is a part of who I am. Steph, I'm a medic because I like helping people. I am a tough man and I enjoying knocking heads together as much as the next guy, but I still want to use my hands for caring and healing. How could I ever tire of loving you?"

Bobby was looking directly at me and I had no idea how to answer that. All I knew is that if he wanted to do it, and it seemed he did, there was no one else I wanted.

Bobby had been gentle and supportive and nurturing since he came to me under the bridge after Bruce threw me down. A day had not passed since without him checking on me, talking to me and touching me and in thinking about it I found I never wanted a day to pass with out him touching me. I wanted this. The more I dwelt on it the more I yearned for it – for him.

"What about the guys?" I asked concerned it might cause a problem with some of them.

Bobby leaned back down to caress my neck with his lips again drawing a soft moan from me.

"What about them?" He asked unconcerned.

"Do you think it will be a problem if they discover we are together?" I put it bluntly.

"I don't care what they think." He said pulling back again. "Although I'm sure some of them suspect how I feel for you so I doubt it will be a big surprise. Other than Turner, there is no one you have spent as much time with as me. It is a natural thing for us to have grown closer during that time. We already had a strong friendship so this is the just the next step." He explained before leaning forward to bury his nose in my hair and inhale deeply.

"What about your family?" I asked concerned that they would feel the same as my mother that I am not worthy to be a wife in my condition.

"My mom died when I was young and it was just my dad and me. He passed away last year, so I have no family. Even if I did, I would proudly carry you home to them. My parents would have loved you. In fact my Dad always loved hearing about you. I would always tell him about your bounty hunting adventures and the most recent trip to the ER or my office. One of our last conversations before he died he told me if I was serious about you I better let you know or it might get to be too late and I would have to live with the burden of never knowing what might have been if I had just been brave enough to speak up."

"Will it be weird around the office?" I wondered.

"I won't lie to you, there will be some disappointed guys who will certainly be jealous. But as long as you are happy, they may try to convince you they could love you more, but I think they will accept and support us when they see us together."

He moved back up on his elbow to look down at my face. "I won't hide what we have around the guys and I will not pretend I feel less than I do. After being with you like this I don't think I can stop myself if I walk past you and feel the need to kiss you. I'll be respectful, but I won't be ashamed of what we have. Is that okay with you?" He asked.

"I wouldn't be very good at hiding how I feel anyway. I tend to say what ever I'm thinking and the guys can always tell when I'm lying so I don't think I'd have a chance of pulling one over on anybody here." I admitted.

"Would it bother you if I took you down to Turner tomorrow?" He asked.

"No," I told him honestly, and then asked, "Why?"

"He asked me today if I was going to do anything about how I felt for you, and I didn't respond really well. I thought at first he was asking because he was beginning to fall for you, but he stopped me before I made a complete ass of myself and told me it was because he thought you might be open to it now and he could see how I felt for you was like the way he loved Courtney." Bobby told me

"He told me about Courtney," I wanted Bobby to know I understood what he meant.

"I think he would like to know, so if I walk you down tomorrow morning I could thank him for the kick in the ass that gave me the courage to talk to you tonight." He put his forehead back against mine and closed his eyes just breathing me in.

It was a perfect moment. I was in the arms of a man who loved me and who, in my heart, I knew I loved too. He saw me for who I was and no matter what my body would do, I believed that it would not matter to him. This was real and it was everything I ever dreamed of or hoped for. It was a moment I never wanted to end. This was contentment.

I felt myself being lifted from the couch and realized I must have fallen asleep and Bobby was carrying me to bed. I opened my eyes enough to see he was taking me to his bed room.

He laid me down and took off my shoes before pulling up the covers. I reached out for him surprising him that I was awake.

"What is it Baby, did I hurt you?" He asked, ever caring for me.

"No," I soothed him. "Stay with me, please." I begged.

Bobby flashed an award winning smile before saying, "Baby, I can't bear to be away from you at night again. As long as you want me, I'm yours."

He's mine I thought to myself when he pulled me to him in bed. "That's right Baby, I'm yours." He repeated in my ear as he tucked my head under his chin where it stayed for the rest of the night.

_A/N: This chapter took a more intense turn than I thought it would so I changed the chapter name from what I anticipated and will write Baby Steps next. Sorry for the change but Bobby did not want to rush his confession of love for Stephanie and after giving him the floor to declare his feelings I'm glad I didn't put a limit on his time._


	11. Baby Steps

_JE gets all the credit for the beautiful characters; I get all the blame for the trouble they are in._

**Chapter 11 – Baby Steps**

Bobby was up and ready for the day long before I ever stirred. It was the smell of coffee being waved under my nose that finally triggered the reflex to open my eyes. I don't remember ever sleeping so soundly. If this is what sleeping next to Bobby could do for me, I was ready for more.

He insisted on taking me next door and waiting while I got ready. I overheard him talking to Janie outside my bedroom, telling her she no longer needed to come in so early to make up for Emma's absence. I smiled as I thought to myself "The evening shift has definitely been covered."

As we discussed last night Bobby took me to the gym to meet Turner. A knowing smile spread across his lips when he saw Bobby rest his hand on my shoulder after engaging the breaks on my chair.

"You finally did it." Turner said.

"Yep, I heard what you said yesterday and I told Stephanie how I felt about her." Bobby confessed.

I decided to speak up so Bobby would understand Turner and I had discussed relationships too, "I decided you were right and if Bobby says he can handle my being stuck in this chair, then I believe him."

"You're happy," Turner said to us both as a confirmation, not as a question.

I nodded.

"Good, because Sunshine you are going to need some happy over the next few days." Turner warned.

"Man, I hate it when you get that gleam in your eye. What do you mean by that?" I was worried.

"Bobby might be able to handle it if you are stuck in the chair, but I don't see your future unfolding that way if you are willing to keep working. Today it is time to start using the toy over there," Turner pointed to the parallel bars, "and get you taking some baby steps."

Bobby's face lit up and mine fell in equal proportion.

"I don't think I can do that." I began. "I can't make my legs move."

"They don't move because they are out of practice. Your arms will be doing most of the work in the beginning, but this is how we start retraining your brain and legs to communicate." Turner said to me.

Then he turned to Bobby, "Are you around today?"

"Yes. I'll be in the medical office doing some routine screenings. Why?" Bobby replied.

"If you could come back in about an hour and a half, she should be up and moving by then and might appreciate some encouragement. Then I can show you how to handle it tonight if her muscles lock up and she needs a little help with a massage. It would be a better way of managing the pain while we are waking up the muscles instead of giving her pills to mask it. I'm going to need her to be able to describe exactly how she feels." Turner explained.

Bobby nodded that he understood and I assumed it also meant he would return as Turner requested. Then he knelt next to me and picked up my right hand, holding it in one of his. "Baby, I know this will be hard, but I know you can do it. Just give it everything you've got and you might surprise yourself at what you can do. No matter what, never doubt that I love you."

I saw the tenderness and the support in his eyes and had no doubts. Before I could censure myself I replied, "I love you too." It surprised us both, causing my eyes to open larger and my left hand to ball up hoping I had not just admitted something that would push him away.

Bobby toyed with his bottom lip between his teeth for a split second before moving his hands into my hair and pulling us together for a brief yet very passion filled kiss. When he pulled back I had wrapped my hands in his shirt and had fistfuls of cotton in each hand. He smiled at me as he slowly backed his head from mine without letting go of my head.

"Tonight, Baby. Tonight I want to hear that again." He said while planting a soft kiss on my lips, "and again," followed by another short kiss, "and again" another longer lingering kiss.

It was the sound of Turner clearing his throat that made him stop. "As much as I love watching people make out in the gym, I believe you have established that the muscles in her face are working. How about I do my job now and work with the rest of them?"

Planting one more kiss on my hand, Bobby left the gym calling out, "I'll be back!" as he walked through the doors.

Turner moved me from my chair to the mat and we began our morning stretches.

"So, you and Brown, huh?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Yes. I understand you had a talk with him yesterday." I prodded for a little more information.

"I've seen him look at you. The look on his face I've only seen one other place." He confessed.

"Where?" I asked without thinking.

"In the mirror when I first realized that I loved Courtney." He told me with a smile.

"That man has had feelings for you for a long time, but watching him lately, I knew the feelings had grown and he loved you. I also knew he was holding back for some reason. I know the guys have an unspoken hands off policy when it comes to you, but I didn't want him to blow it and never tell you how he felt. When you called me for help I thought you were finally open to hearing someone tell you they loved you without shutting down and pushing them away. All I did was give him a little encouragement to tell you what he wanted to say anyway. I'm glad you decided to let him in. I've know Bobby for years. You can trust him, Sunshine. He won't hurt you." Turner confessed.

Then, in an effort to lighten the mood, "But now, we need to think a little less about Bobby, and a little more about your legs. They are beginning to respond in some of the reflex testing I've done and I think it is time to demand a little more from them, so today we will begin to walk."

"Are you crazy?" I nearly screamed. "I can't walk." I admit I was in a panic even though I knew I was being unreasonable.

"It's not like I'm asking you to do laps, Sunshine." Turner replied calmly slipping into instructor mode. "You will start with standing and using your arms to move down the rails. It's all about baby steps. If you connect enough small steps together you can travel a great distance."

"You sound like a fortune cookie." I teased.

"Alright smartass." He bit back.

"I prefer Sunshine," I stated as he lifted me back into my chair and wheeled me to the end of the bars.

Turner talked me through putting my feet flat on the ground and getting my hands steady on the chair's armrest to push up. Once my knees were straight enough to lock in place I moved my hands to the bars for support.

"Good," Turner called out as an encouragement. "Now, I want you to push your weight from your right arm to your left one in order to move your right arm forward a small amount."

I was able to do that, followed by the same action on the left side. I would slightly lift my body using my arms alone allowing my legs to catch up from the forward movement. It only took fifteen minutes and I had made it from one end of the bars to the other. Turner moved my chair to that end so I could sit down for a few minutes. I was ready to call it a day, but knew I wouldn't be that lucky.

After a ten minute break he looked at me and I saw his eyes hardening a little. I knew he was about to bark out instructions to do it again.

"Again, Sunshine. But this time instead of just shuffling your weight back and forth on your arms, I want you to try and make your leg move a little before the forward movement of each arm. Don't just drag them along with you, I want you to move your leg, even a small distance and then relock your knee. Every movement forward should give you another chance to take some weight on your legs. Do you understand?" He asked.

I nodded, realizing there was no point in arguing with him, he would have me back on the bars eventually.

Standing up was easier the second time and with my back to the gym I began the long process of moving forward. I found if I concentrated really hard I could make my legs move marginally. It didn't seem like much but Turner was practically yelling out to me with every step that I was doing great. I was staring down at my legs as though my eyes had to tell my feet where to land in order for them to work. My arms were beginning to shake from the extended use, my breathing was getting heavy and my hips and back burned but I knew better than to stop.

I finally decided to look up and see how far I was from the end. I didn't think I had much more in me. That is when I saw Bobby. He was grinning like a kid in a candy store and I swear his eyes looked moist. He had a hand on the end of each of the bars and I knew I could reach him with only four or five more tiny steps. Without taking my eyes from him I continued to move.

Moments later my hands hit his indicating I had made it to the end. I was vaguely aware of the fact that there were voices behind me cheering. I thought I heard clapping and a few whistles, but the world was kind enough to stop spinning for a minute while Bobby put his arms around my waist pulling me to him and lifting me off the floor.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he proceeded to kiss me with everything he had. My mouth opened allowing his tongue access and we each poured our hearts into the kiss. He was celebrating my success with me, he was telling me he loved me and he was saying he was proud of me. I felt warm in places where I had not experienced sensation at all in months. All that mattered at that moment was getting as close to Bobby as humanly possible. He broke the kiss and moved his lips to my ear to whisper, "I'm so proud of you, Baby." I knew he would love me in or out of the chair, but having him share in my little victory caused my heart to swell.

It was then that Turner came and ripped me from Bobby's arms. I thought I heard a slight growl coming from Bobby but decided to ignore it. Turner was smiling at me like a proud father and I realized this was as much his success as it was mine.

He turned me around so that I saw the rest of the gym which appeared to have every off duty Merry Man cheering. My first instinct was to hide my face against Turner's shoulder, but before I could move my head he said, "Not on your life Sunshine. These men have been behind you every step of the way and they deserve the chance to share in today's little victory."

Carried bridal style Turner walked me into the middle of the group while the guys kissed my checks, tussled my hair and touched my hands in congratulations. I noticed a little movement at the door and just caught a glimpse of Hector walking out. I wasn't sure why he left but made a mental note to catch up with him later today. After a few moments in the middle of the guys they began to thin out and Turner laid me down on the massage table which I had dubbed, "heaven".

I put my head up on my fists to still see the few remaining guys talking. They seemed so pumped. It was as if I had just run miles for them instead of barely moving my feet while hanging on the bars for dear life.

"Don't do that." Turner instructed.

"What?" I asked defensively, "I'm just laying here waiting on your magic hands."

"No, you are practically running a marathon in your mind trying to diminish the importance of what you just accomplished." He began. "I'm not going to tell you after that performance you will be walking in a week, or even in a month. But I will tell you after that effort there is a much higher probability that you will walk if you can grit through the hard work and not get discouraged."

I noticed a little circle surrounding Bobby. It looked like he was getting hit from every side with questions and wondered what that was about. Turner called him over and Bobby got a few slaps on the back before the guys broke it up and moved on to their own workouts.

Turner told me to assume the position and I gladly relaxed on the table knowing what was about to come.

Turner's hands moved from my neck to my feet paying close attention to my lower back, hips and upper legs. I was practically asleep when he finished, not realizing I had in fact received two massages, one from Turner and a second one from Bobby while Turner gave him suggestions on targeting the areas he suspected would give me trouble later.

Bobby woke me asking if I wanted to just go down for a nap or if I wanted to spend any time up on five. That was all it took to remind me about the memo I needed to finish for Tank. My eyes flew open and I emphatically stated, "I have to get to work."

Laughing as though he expected that answer he moved me to my chair and then passed me over to the capable hands of Janie to get me ready for the work day. A soft kiss on the lips and he was gone to his office.

I took an extra long soak in the tub in the hope it would ward off some of the soreness Turner had warned about. Janie helped me get dressed and we even decided to try a skirt. I had stayed in pants since my accident because I am so often lifted I didn't want to take a chance in flashing anyone, but Janie found a straight khaki button up skit and paired it with a RangeMan polo to complete the uniform. I was pleased that the outfit didn't seem to hang on me as many of my clothes did.

After a chicken salad sandwich and a bowl of fruit I was ready for a day in the mines.

I spent the next hour trying to pull together a briefing memo for the guys to use preparing for Monday night's surveillance. I gave them all the details I knew but was stumped over what to list as possible items that were being smuggled in. I thought about drugs, perhaps money, but I was nearly positive it was girls. Since my dream I could not let go of that as the most viable explanation for what they were bringing in under the cover of darkness.

While typing I kept my earphones on and continued to listen for any new information but found most of the noise was just typical office background movement.

While waiting for the printer to finish producing my summary I turned up the volume as it sounded like there was someone whispering. Sure enough when I got the sound level adjusted there was a conversation going on.

Mr. Lopez was whispering, "I don't know who the new client is but I know we only have a month to get these ready for his approval. Apparently he is willing to throw a lot of money our way as his needs will include at least one shipment each month. Can you have them ready in four weeks?" He asked.

A female voice with a heavy accent responded, "It will be no problem. Does he require any special services that I will need to train them for?"

"No, just the usual. But appearances will be important. They need to be the best looking group we've put together. Diego says to spare no expense." Lopez answered her.

After a few more comments they left the pick up range of the microphone and I was practically vibrating with excitement.

I reworked my memo to state I was nearly positive they were smuggling in girls and put in the new quotes from Lopez as my support for that claim.

I put the copies in Tank's inbox and looked at my watch. It was 4:30 and I had put my time in at my desk, but I still wanted to see Hector so I went down to the second floor to see if he was free.

It had been a while since I was in the electronics room. It had the appearance of being the workshop of a mad scientist crossed with a radio shack inventory room where nothing was in its packaging. It was organized chaos and no one would dare change a thing since Hector ruled this area alone.

I had barely crossed the threshold when Hector popped up from behind a workbench grinning at me.

"I help you?" He asked. I assume it was his way of wondering what I needed now.

"Gracias," I told him.

He smiled at first then his eyes looked confused.

"The microphones you put at DD Imports have been picking up some good information. Tank is sending a team for surveillance on Monday night. I think we will be able to figure out what they are smuggling in the country. It was all because of your help, so I wanted to say thank you." I explained hoping he understood some of what I said.

His face softened at my words. Then he asked, "They hurt you?"

"I don't know yet. I think it is connected but I can't say how. I promise I'll let you know what I find out." I assured him.

He nodded.

"Hector, can I ask you a question?" I wondered.

"Si," he replied and then walked around his bench to lean on it in front of me.

"Why are you helping me?" I hoped he wasn't offended at my asking.

"My life," He began slowly looking up as though he were searching for the English equivalent of what he wanted to say, "it dark. You are…" here he paused for a while and finally shrugged before saying, "angel"

He thought I was an angel. It was touching yet it seemed out of character. Of course, what did I really know about Hector? His actions showed me he was as caring as any of the Merry Men. Perhaps it was that his exterior didn't reflect the true man behind the tattoos. Of course I know some of the guys said his tear drops were earned, not just for show. He thought I was an angel, perhaps he had it wrong as he appeared to be my guardian.

I rolled forward and put my hand on top of his.

He stood very still and looked at our contrasting hands. He was not a large man, but his hands were bigger than mine. They were rough and calloused and one tone darker than Ranger's.

I waited for a moment before talking. Rubbing my thumb over his knuckles I said, "Thank you Hector."

While I was turning around he said, "Estephania?"

I twisted my shoulders to see him behind me, "Yes?"

Then he laid his hand over his heart and said his steady pledge to me, "I help you."

I made my way back to the elevator knowing we had said much more than our words covered.

By the time I got to the third floor it was nearing 5:30. I sat out in the hall turning over my options. I wanted to go straight to Bobby's but we hadn't discussed getting together tonight. I felt like I was stuck and didn't know which way to turn.

Highlighting my perfect sense of timing the elevator opened while I still lost in thought and Bobby stepped behind me.

"Were you waiting for a green light?" He teased.

I felt my typical response to an embarrassing situation as my checks heated and my mind went blank over anything to say.

I assume my silence made Bobby think the worst as he was searching my face instantly for any sign of discomfort. "Are you alright?"

His concern snapped my mouth into gear without also waking up my editor and I allowed the truth to come out without intending to. "I was trying to decide if I should knock on your door or just go straight to my apartment."

"Did you want to see me?" He asked with a small smile beginning to form at the corners of his mouth.

"Yes, but we hadn't discussed getting together tonight and I didn't want you to think you would never get a break from me so I didn't want to just assume it was alright to show up on your doorstep." I rambled my confession.

"Would it help if I told you I was planning on going straight to your apartment before I saw you sitting here?" He asked.

"Why were you going to see me?" I wondered, not catching on as quickly as I think he intended me to.

"I hope for the same reason you wanted to see me." He prompted. "Baby, you don't need an invitation to come into my apartment. I want you there with me any time I am there. I don't want to push you but my home is where you are. It would thrill me to see you come over just because you want to, or to see your name on my caller ID because you had something you wanted to share with me. I love you and in case you forgot, we have celebrating to do tonight – you had a big day today."

Nicole came into the hall claiming to have just heard us talking. She stared at me for a minute before saying, "Should I just put a few things in a bag for you to use later. I'll be here, but I'm starting to doubt that you will need me." She added with a knowing smile.

I looked up to Bobby and he took that as my permission for him to take over. "How about the two of you get what you will need for tonight and then come over when you are ready. We'll have dinner later so you don't need to rush."

I wheeled into my apartment as Nicole went through my dresser frantically searching for something that would meet her approval. "Got it!" she called out holding up a cute short pants set of silk shorts and a button up top. "This is revealing without screaming sex – think of this outfit as more of a whisper of sweet things yet to come. I guarantee he will love it."

Nicole had never steered me wrong so I put the pajamas in a pack along with my toothbrush and a tube of mascara. Hey, you can never be too prepared for what life might throw at you.

Bobby had left his door cracked so I pushed it open calling out to him as I entered instead of knocking.

He came around the corner in a pair of sweatpants, and nothing else.

That same warming sensation from the gym settled between my legs making me wonder if pajamas that only whispered were the correct choice. Suddenly I felt like doing some screaming.


	12. Feelings

_Unfortunately, the clever attributes and subtle nuances of the characters are all because of JE, not me._

**Chapter 12 – Feelings **

I woke up covered in sweat and in my confusion thought my apartment had been firebombed again as I was sure the tongues of fire were burning my back. I tried to sit up but didn't have the strength to move. In my helplessness to escape I began to cry.

Then with the click of a lamp, reality came back to me. Bobby was rolling me over to see my face and when my eyes met his I understood I was fine, but my muscles were screaming from their exertion yesterday. I remembered Turner's warning about not going straight for the pain pills but at that moment I would have gladly settled for loopy to make it stop.

"Baby, are you hurting?" Bobby asked.

I nodded, unable to tell him for fear that if I opened my mouth I would scream instead.

Bobby knew just what to do and rolled me gently back over apologizing when I whimpered. He began at the bottom of my ribs and worked his way down until he felt the spasms in my back and began to dig in deeply to relax the muscles.

It took some time, but gradually my body began to relax and the stabbing pain subsided to mere throbbing and I began to drift off to sleep again. As I fell asleep this time it was to Bobby's gently whispered promise that it would get better.

So was my life for the next few days. I spent my morning being put through the paces with Turner. He ended each session with a smile promising me I was making great progress. I accused him of not being truthful as I could tell no difference in how long it took me to make it across the bars or in how I felt when I was done.

I wasted a couple of hours each afternoon running searches for RangeMan while trying to pick up on something through the DD Import bugs. There were no new developments leaving me feeling very unfulfilled.

Every evening was spent with Bobby. We would eat our dinner together and then stretch out on the couch to talk about our days and learn more about each other. Every hour I spent with him convinced me I was more and more in love. I don't know how I ever confused something I'd experienced before with this true emotion.

The nights were the hardest time. Although I went to sleep easily using Bobby as a full body pillow, I woke up every night in agony. I didn't want to wake Bobby as I felt he needed to rest, but I always gave myself away with a sudden jerk or whimper. He would roll me into position and begin the tender process of working the pain from my body speaking of his love for me and promises that I prayed were not empty that one day this would pass.

The next morning Bobby would gently wake me after his shower and take me to Janie to help me get ready for the repeat of the day before.

I had to admit I was feeling a little discouraged in my physical progress and stir crazy from being locked up inside for so long. I was anxious about the stake out tonight at the dock and a part of me longed to be well enough to go and contribute to the work the guys were doing.

Bobby had to pull a late shift of surveillance for a high dollar skip meaning we would not be together after dinner and I was afraid of what would happen during the night if he was not there. Overall I was not myself.

Bobby came by my cubicle and asked if I wanted to join him for dinner in the break room before he had to head out. I think he was mainly offering to be sure I ate as my appetite was still not back to its past glory.

We ate some of Ella's soup and sandwiches while talking in our own little world. Bobby had pulled his chair next to mine allowing our knees to touch under the table.

Les came in the room and said, "Well, if it isn't RangeMan's own little love birds."

"Shut up Santos." Bobby quickly replied.

They bantered back and forth before Bobby finally said, "You are just jealous that Stephanie is with me and you are still out there searching for a woman who is even half as wonderful as my Baby."

Les then cut the humor completely, kissed my hair and said, "You got that right," before walking back out to his office.

I guess the guys were coming around after all.

After we finished Bobby gathered our trash and cleared off the table before sitting in the seat across from me and holding my hands over the table.

"Are you going to be okay tonight?" He asked uncertain.

"I'll be fine. We've gone over this; you can't refuse to work evening shifts when your turn in the rotation comes up just because of me. I've got the pain pills you left for me and I will take them before I go to bed. They should keep me out of it through the night so that if I have an episode again I should sleep right through it and you will check on me when you get in so that you can see I am alright. If something comes up and you're late Janie will come in and take care of me. See, I've got the plan down pat."

"I just don't like being away from you, but especially not now that you are struggling so much during the night. I can't stand the idea of you being in pain and me not being there to help you. Do you have Turner's number so that you could call him if the pills don't take care of it?" He asked nervously.

"Bobby, stop it. I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." I tried to reassure him.

"I know it. But I like being the one to do it," He confessed.

Vince came to the door announcing it was time for them to roll. A quick kiss from Bobby and he was gone.

I went down to my apartment and tried to get comfortable. Nicole took one look at me and shook her head.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"I have no idea what you need right now, but you definitely need something. You are some kind of agitated." She admitted.

Finally I'd had enough and couldn't stand the way the walls were closing in on me. I was in the elevator before I had a clear plan in my head. I hit the button for the second floor and found myself staring at Hector when I rolled into the electronics room.

"Hola, Estephania." Hector greeted me.

"I help you?" He asked. Apparently Nicole wasn't the only one at a loss as to what I needed.

"I'm out of sorts, Hector. I've been in the building too long and now I'm antsy. I know the guys will be leaving soon to stakeout the docks for the DD Imports boat, and I'm anxious about what they will find; I have a feeling something bad could happen. I just wish I could get out of the building," I explained.

Hector nodded. I don't know if he was nodding to mean he understood completely or if it meant I have no idea what you are saying but I'm trying to be nice here.

"Can I sit down here with you for a little bit?" I asked hopeful I wouldn't get in his way.

"Si," He answered with a smile. Then he handed me a box full of wires that were all tangled. "You help me?" he asked.

I gladly dug in to begin pulling out the knots of cables and carefully worked them apart.

Les and Ram came in a few minutes later to get geared up. Hector gave them both wires and earpieces much like the ones I used to wear on distractions. Then he gave them each a small video camera that would attach to their Kevlar at the shoulder.

Ram asked, "What's the battery life on that?" when he clipped the camera on.

"Three hours," Hector answered knowledgeably.

"How many do you have?" I asked him.

Hector held out a box full of the tiny cameras. I dug in and pulled out two more. Motioning for Lester to bend down in front of me I clipped one on his back, and then repeated the process to Ram. At the raised eyebrow I received I explained, "This way you will know someone is watching your back. I can't explain it, but I feel like someone should be."

When they were done Les looked at me. "Alright Beautiful, this is your op. Any last minute instructions?"

I appreciated him including me knowing they were more than capable of handling this without me. "Just be careful. I've always thought this organization was up to something dirty and if they were willing to do this to me just to keep us from looking any further at them, imagine what they would do to you if they found you observing their late night activities." I warned them.

"If there is anything to find, we will find it Bomber," Ram assured me before they walked out.

I continued to work on straightening out the box of wires Hector gave me but a sigh escaped without my consent and Hector looked up.

"Want to see?" He asked.

I began to roll closer to him assuming he was going to pull up the video feed on his computer, but he shook his head no.

"I don't understand," I told him.

"You come with me," He said before repeating the phrase I had come to expect, "I help you."

In ten minutes I found myself being rolled out into the sub garage below the regular one where the install trucks and equipment vans were stored. Hector opened a van that we used for surveillance on occasion and then pulled a ramp from the wall over to the back of the vehicle to give me a platform to ride up.

Finally, I understood what he meant. He was going to take us in the van to the docks. We could watch what was happening on the monitors in the van, and I could get out of the office for a mental health break.

I nodded my approval and he pushed me into the van and then used a cord with s-hooks on each end to run through the wheels of my chair and secure me to the side of the van. I assumed this was to keep me from rolling which seemed ridiculous since I had brakes on my wheel chair. I knew better than to complain.

It was a fifteen minute ride to the dock area. Since it was dark I could see very little outside, but knowing I was not in the office was enough to make me happy. Had it not been for the sinking feeling in my gut I would have been down right giddy over the field trip.

We parked with a few other trucks that were in the main parking area for the docks. I assumed blending in was better than trying to hide in this circumstance and didn't question what we were doing. Hector came to the back with me and began to boot up the computers causing four monitors to spring to life giving similar views of the docks and the bushes behind the area where Ram and Lester were concealed.

An hour later nothing had happened. I was beginning to think I had been hasty last week in announcing I preferred surveillance to listening to the boring office mics at DD Imports. Finally I reached my breaking point. I might be forced to be still because of being in the chair, but I could only stay quiet for so long.

"Hector?" I began.

"Hmm?" He replied without looking away from the screens.

"Why do you think I'm an angel?" I wondered.

Hector reached back to grab his wallet from his back pocket. He flipped it open and pulled out a picture which he handed to me.

The picture was of a young girl standing next to a younger Hector. He had only one tear drop tattoo in the picture as compared to the three he now sported. She had a similar skin tone to him and their features were alike enough to make me guess them to be siblings. The trait that next caught my eyes was the fact that she blessed with a head full of thick wildly curly long brown hair. It appeared to be just like mine in its length and inability to be tamed.

"Is this your sister?" I asked.

"Si, la hermana," He replied.

I thought for another minute. "Do I remind you of her?" I guessed aloud.

"Si. Maria is dead." He said without looking at me. Then he added, "You angel, mi la hermana now."

"So you help me because I remind you of your sister Maria. Since she died you would like me to be your sister now?" I tried to summarize.

Hector looked at me and held my eyes with his. "Yes." He answered in the place of his typical Spanish response.

"Thank you," I replied realizing it was quite an honor he was giving me by wanting me to be a part of his family.

I was about to give up hope when I heard Les' voice come through the speaker, "We've got company". A port authority truck pulled up and the light from a boat on the water was approaching the dock.

I relaxed a little hoping this meant we would learn something soon about what the textile side of the company did. It had been my biggest fear that I had just imagined this whole thing as a diversion to keep my mind off my physical state.

It took nearly an hour for the boat to dock, and the agent to step aboard, perform whatever inspection they were to do and then leave after handing a certificate to the captain.

Fifteen minutes later a van pulled up right to the edge of the parking lot close to the boat. The driver got out and ran to the boat.

After another few moments a man came out with an automatic rifle in his arms looking across the lot giving the appearance of securing the perimeter.

"Shit," Ram's voice came through. "That seems like an awfully heavy handed approach to securing a load of crafts from South America."

Another gunman came out and walked to the van. At his nod, the doors to the boat's deck opened and four very frightened girls stepped out huddled together. They looked as though they couldn't be more than sixteen years old. They were wearing clothes that were no more than filthy rags and there were no shoes on their feet despite the bitter cold of the December evening. A third gunman came out behind them and pointed to the van. The girls ran forward to the van and with a final look around the gunmen got in as well and began to pull away.

As the van with the girls pulled away my stomach tightened into knots. "Hector something isn't right." I warned him.

Les and Ram waited a few minutes before I could see movement in their cameras meaning they were getting up. Then I saw it. A final person stepped off the boat. He was dressed in all black and fit the picture of Diego Diaz perfectly from the file Tank had given me weeks ago. When Les turned around I could see Diaz's attention had been captured by their general area. It was like he was looking straight in the camera.

A car pulled up and three armed men got out and began to walk toward Diaz while he motioned toward the hill where Ram and Les were hiding.

"Hector, we have to do something. Diaz knows they are there and will assume they saw something. They have to get out of there." I told him.

Hector picked up a microphone and began speaking quickly in Spanish. I couldn't understand a word, but could tell Ram and Lester had dropped to the ground to seek cover.

Diaz stepped off the dock and slowly walked up the hill in the general direction of the guys, followed by two of his gaurds.

"Hector, we need a distraction," I said as I saw Diaz reach inside his jacket and leave his hand at his waist no doubt gripping the gun concealed there.

"Si," He replied and then began speaking even quicker into the microphone. Next he reached in a box beside me and put a few things in his pockets.

Finally he turned to me and said, "No leave. Stay. I help. You stay. Por favor."

Of course, it didn't matter the language, when one of the guys said please, I would do what they asked.

"Okay," I responded, before adding, "Hurry."

When Hector slid from the van I kept my eyes glued to the screen. I was on edge and leaned against the shelf holding the equipment. I had no idea where Hector had gone, he seemed to have a gift like Ranger's for simply disappearing like smoke.

No more than two minutes later I glanced at one of the screens and saw something like a vapor rising from the boat Diaz had just come from. Within seconds it was billowing out big plums of smoke.

Diaz was continuing to climb the hill toward the guys but took a quick glance behind him and saw his boat. From this distance it appeared to be on fire. He took one last look back to the guy's direction then pulled out his cell phone and began running back to the boat followed by his cronies.

I saw our guys moving again while Diaz was distracted and two minutes later Hector was opening the side door.

"Did you set his boat on fire?" I asked genuinely curious.

"No." He said with no further explanation. Then he took one of the round balls from his pocket and put it back in the box it came from before handing me the box. It was marked as being a "smoke bomb, police grade, safe for use in hostage situations, non-toxic."

I began to laugh. "You created a distraction using a smoke bomb. Perfect."

"I help you." He summed up our evening perfectly.

At Haywood he drove back down to the under garage and parked the van before getting the ramp to lower me to the floor.

We rode the elevator back to two and within ten minutes of our arrival Les and Ram walked in to hand over their gear.

An interchange occurred between Hector and Les but the Spanish was so fast I caught nothing. Eventually all the guys turned and looked at me with the strangest expressions.

"Stephanie?" Lester asked pointing at me.

Hector nodded.

Les continued, "Warned you while she was in the van?"

Another nod.

"Does Tank know?" Ram asked.

This time Hector shook his head no.

"Bobby?"

Another no.

"This is going to be bad." Les said when he walked over to my side giving me a hug and saying, "Thank you for watching our backs out there tonight Beautiful. Let me know if you catch too much flack, I don't think they will be pleased that you were there, but with your spidey sense I certainly am."

Ram and Les disappeared and I looked down at my watch. It was 3:00 in the morning. I wasn't sleepy at all, but thought I should probably get to bed anyway.

I went to my apartment and was stuck by how quiet it seemed without Janie or Nicole there waiting. I realized I wanted a bath, but had never tried to take one myself. The girls had always been there to help me in and out of the tub.

I had the pain pills but didn't want to take them now or I wouldn't be able to wake up in the morning. Clearly my need for an adventure overtook my common sense tonight and I had no idea what to do now. I guessed Bobby would be back in a couple of hours and would come and check on me soon after that. I got myself into bed but couldn't sleep. I still had a limited ability to toss and turn and found getting into a comfortable position nearly impossible. I watched the clock turn to 4:15 and began to get mad.

I was too geared up to sleep and wanted a bath. Finally my anger overruled my common sense and I got back into my chair and to the bathroom.

I was able to reach the controls on the tub and started the water. Satisfied with the temperature I got the bubbles out and filled it up. I thought through how to get in without slipping. I put my chair right up next to the edge and put my feet in. Then I lowered myself using my arms so that I was sitting on the tub's edge instead of the chair. Finally, I eased myself into the bubbles.

Ah, this was bliss. The water was perfect. I felt myself relax as the smell of lavender and the warmth from the water soothed my muscles. I stayed in until I was getting wrinkled and then thought I should probably get out before the water began to cool too much.

Unfortunately, I had not thought through getting out of the tub as the edge was slippery where my wet hands came into contact with it and I was unable to hoist myself from the water. It didn't take long before I began to feel cold. I knew sitting in a tub of cold water was a bad idea. I was sleepy and grumpy, cold and beginning to shiver. Clearly my need for a little fun completely blocked my ability to think and I royally screwed up the night Bobby had put so much thought into planning for me.

I decided to drain the tub. I figured once the water was gone as a worst case scenario I could pull the towels off the floor and cover up with them.

Just as the drain made the gurgling sound announcing the last of the water disappearing I began to feel the first twinges of a spasm in my hip. I put my hand over the muscle and pressed as hard as I could hoping to hold it off a bit. Soon it grew and spread as I knew it would. I reached out of the tub but couldn't grab the towels on the floor. The pain in my back was preventing me from the stretch over the edge that was normally not a problem.

I couldn't hold the tears off anymore. This was supposed to be a great night to celebrate having gathered the information I needed to know what was going on at DD Imports. Instead I was naked, covered in tiny bubbles shivering in my bath tub in extreme pain. It was then that I heard the door to my apartment open. I assumed it was Bobby's foot steps I heard in the hall.

The door to the bathroom eventually flung open to reveal Bobby covered in dirt and smelling of smoke and ash. I wanted to ask what happened to him but he caught the look on my face and ran in to me.

"Baby, what happened, why aren't you asleep? Why are you in the tub and covered in bubbles?" He spoke his questions so quickly I couldn't concentrate on which one to answer first. "Why are you so cold?"

Finally I just decided to interrupt his stream of consciousness confusion and tell him what I needed. "You will be upset with how I spent my evening, I didn't take the pills because it was so late when I got back, but I needed a bath and once I got in I couldn't get back out and now I'm cold and my back and legs have spasmed so that I can't get up. I'm so sorry." I sobbed.

Bobby opened the linen closet and pulled out a lightweight blanket foregoing towels completely. He threw it over me and wrapped it around so that he would have something dry to hold onto. Carefully, he lifted me from the tub causing me to cry out as the pain from being jostled shot down both legs.

He apologized profusely as he laid me down on my bed. Pulling a t-shirt from my drawer he removed the blanket and pulled the shirt over my head.

"I'm sorry to take the extra time, but I don't think I can concentrate on helping you if you are completely naked in front of me." He confessed.

I almost laughed at his comment before my brain reminded me of my discomfort.

He dug in right away and began to massage the pain away.

As I felt it begin to lift, but before the haze in my brain made me go to sleep I managed to ask, "Why are you covered in dirt and smoke? Did something happen with the skip?"

Bobby started to laugh. The beautiful sound of which woke me up a little.

"Baby, it seems we have been together long enough for you to wear off on me." He explained.

"I don't understand; I didn't get you dirty." I argued.

"Not directly." He laughed again. "We got a positive ID on the skip we were after tonight and got him cuffed. As we were brining him to the car his girlfriend saw us, realized we were going to interrupt her plans for the evening and got mad. She shot the Explorer several times and apparently hit the magic place to make the truck go boom. I couldn't believe how quickly it exploded and how hard it pushed us down." He confessed.

"The guys are going to love this." I said feeling so much better. "Did you get a picture?" I asked so I would have proof that I was not the only person to be responsible for a RangeMan car exploding.

"Vince said he would get one printed for you."

Tomorrow we could deal with my sneaking out with Hector and tomorrow we could laugh again about Bobby's SUV going boom, but now I was giving into the need for sleep.

Bobby got up for a shower promising to come back quickly. True to his word I felt the bed dip from his weight when he laid down beside me and cuddled up close.

"Good night Baby, sweet dreams."

_A/N: Special thanks to Misskiss645 who suggested that since Steph can't drive anymore she can't blow up anymore cars. That thought stuck with me until I had to find a way for her to at least blow one up vicariously. Sorry Bobby, I guess she is wearing off on you!_


	13. Trouble in the Camp Now

_Any brilliance reflected here is because of the genius of the great JE. I'm just toying with it to see what I can get away with._

**Chapter 13 – Trouble in the Camp Now**

I was awake but did not want to move. I could feel the sculpted muscle of Bobby behind me and knew he had a long night too so I wanted him to sleep. I thought back to the previous evening amazed.

I was exactly right about what DD Imports was smuggling into the country. Why he wanted the girls I had no idea, but I intended to figure that out. And, who was the mystery customer that would be picking them up in January? I was going to need to keep listening in order to find some answers to my questions.

Suddenly, I remembered Bobby did not know I had gone last night. I would have to tell him when he woke up and I wasn't looking forward to that. I couldn't imagine him yelling like Joe used to, but I knew he wouldn't like that I had gone.

Then I remembered Bobby's Explorer blowing up after getting shot by the skip's girlfriend. That sounded exactly like the kind of thing that would have happened to me. The more I thought about it the funnier it became and before I could stop it, a giggle escaped my lips. It was quickly followed by another, and then I was full out laughing.

Bobby woke up, still groggy asking, "What is so funny?"

"I was just thinking about your car blowing up. I can't wait to hear the guys pick on you. I had nothing to do with it so it will be nice to have the jokes go to someone else for a change." I confessed still laughing at the image.

"You're a regular comedian over there; yuck it up sweetheart." He joked.

When we pulled ourselves together I asked what time it was.

Bobby rolled over to look and said a few minutes before noon.

"Shit," I exclaimed. "I missed my time in the gym with Turner. I've got to call him."

Bobby grabbed my arm to stop me from trying to get up. "I called before coming to bed after my shower and told him what happened last night and how we were just getting to bed. He told me to call him when you were up and moving around and he could meet you downstairs then. He also said for you to take it easy this morning. He is concerned about the cramps every night, that they aren't getting any better. If anything I think last night was even worse."

I agreed. "I know I did too much and stayed up too long, but that was the worst I've hurt so far when it tightened up."

"Tell me what happened last night Baby. Why didn't you go to bed like we planned?" He wasn't fussing, he was curious I told myself.

"I was really agitated after you left. I had a feeling that something wasn't right and I couldn't relax." I began. "Even Nicole said I needed to do something. So I went downstairs and sat with Hector for a bit. I told him about how I felt something about the surveillance at the dock was off. When the guys suited up I put cameras on their backs too as an impulse. Then when they left I got even antsier so…" I was afraid to keep talking.

"What happened, I didn't get a message that anyone was hurt last night?" Bobby asked concerned.

"They didn't. It's just that Hector wanted to help me so he offered to let me see. I assumed he was going to just turn on the camera feeds but he took me to the garage, put me in the back of a surveillance van and we drove to the dock." I went on.

"Wait," Bobby interrupted. "Hector put you in a van and the two of you went to the docks to watch Les and Ram do the surveillance?" There was a hint of something in his voice that definitely wasn't curiosity.

"Yes. Anyway, it turns out I was right, DD Imports was smuggling underage girls and after they secured them with heavily armed guards Les and Ram were standing up to walk back to their truck. The next thing I saw from the cameras on their backs was Diego Diaz himself step off the boat. He must have heard them in the brush because he pinpointed their location immediately. Some of his guards pulled up so that our guys were outnumbered. I told Hector to create a distraction so he threw a smoke bomb on Diaz's boat and Les and Ram got away."

Bobby seemed speechless so I figured I should get it all out there while I had my chance. "Hector had strapped my chair into the van to keep me safe and he made me promise to stay put while he went out to save the guys. I know I should not have gone, it is just that I was feeling so uneasy about it and the walls were beginning to close in from being inside all the time lately so it was fun to be out."

"And by the time you got back the adrenaline was still coursing so you couldn't sleep and I presume you didn't want to take the pills and sleep so late today so you skipped them for a soak in the tub instead except that you got stuck." Bobby finished my story.

"You're mad." I guessed. "I should have stayed here, taken the pills and gone to bed."

"I will not lie to you; the thought of you out there with the likes of Diaz terrifies me. What if Hector had not made it back to the van, or if gun fire had broken out. I just learned how easy it is to explode a car with a well aimed shot." His grip on me tightened.

"Why didn't you mention your feeling earlier?" He asked playing with my hair. I'm not sure whose benefit the comforting gesture was for.

"I didn't feel it until I switched gears from saying goodbye to you to thinking about the stakeout." I explained.

"I'm guessing the complete lack of rest, the adrenaline crash, and the over exertion is why you had the episode last night that was so much worse. I feel better knowing there is a logical explanation." He said.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked afraid of his answer.

"Why would I be?" He replied.

"For sneaking out in a dangerous situation and over doing it so that you came home exhausted only to have to save me from a tub of bubbles and help me through a bad bit." I summarized.

"Even though I don't like it and the idea of you out there so vulnerable infuriates me, I understand why you went. I am a little shocked Hector took you. I think if he is going to begin thinking of himself as your protector, I may need to talk to him about caring for you too."

I started to get upset at the thought of how that conversation might go and it must have shown on my face.

"I'm not going to yell at him, I just want him to realize some simple things that might help you in the future, like if he had taken you out of your wheelchair and put you in a bucket seat you could have reclined and stretched out your back. That probably would have helped. Believe me; I don't want to get on Hector's bad side. He can be frightening." Bobby quickly explained.

I could understand that and the idea of Hector scaring Bobby struck me as funny. Now that I was beginning to understand Hector I didn't think I could see him as frightening anymore.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going," I stated. "I got so swept up in the moment I didn't think about it until I got back."

"I know this is all new to us both – adjusting to having someone else worry about what you are doing. But to keep me from having a heart attack, I'd really like to know if you are doing something like that again. It's not that I would stop you, I understand you need to have some freedom, but I would at least know where you are and I might be able to plan for what you could need when you get back." He responded.

"I can do that. I could call the next time before we leave." I offered.

"Of course, I'd prefer there not be a next time when the one person on staff who barely speaks English kidnaps my girlfriend and abandons her in the middle of the night in a parking lot full of armed thugs. But I'll to try to be reasonable about it," He said with a smile. "How stir crazy are you?" He asked.

"I honestly hadn't noticed until last night when it suddenly hit me. Right now, with you in bed with me I am perfectly content, but when you go to work and I am still in the office I will probably begin to dream of the feel of the wind on my face. I know I need to adjust my expectations, I just miss my freedom." I confessed.

"We can get out more. It might be good for us both. Christmas is coming and I don't know about you, but I need to do a little shopping. We could take a trip to the mall." He offered.

My mind went crazy with the possibilities. I hadn't been to the mall in months and once he planted the seed of that as an option I really wanted to go. Apparently my face told him all he needed to know about what I thought of his offer.

"How about we get up and prepare for the day. I've got some paperwork to finish from last night and you can call Turner for your session. Once you are done we can head out and spend some time shopping, maybe have our dinner out and then come back here for the night. Would that work?" He asked.

I thought it through and loved the plan. "It's perfect." I responded.

Bobby jumped up to start the coffee wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. "Wait!" I practically screamed at him when he put his hand on the bedroom door.

Bobby turned around quickly assessing the room for threats. I found the image a little funny and smiled before explaining, "Janie is out there and as much as I love the sight of you in nothing but your boxers, I would prefer she not get the same show I do."

He smiled at me and walked slowly toward me leaning over my head on the pillow. "And why is that?"

"Because you are mine, and I'm not so good at sharing." I confessed with a playful pout.

"Good," He replied, "Because neither am I."

He then proceeded to lean the rest of the way down and kiss me hard in a way that told me I was his too. My whole body seemed to hum awake when he kissed me. There was an electricity shooting through me I had never experienced before and I didn't want it to stop.

When Bobby pulled back we were both breathing heavy and I couldn't stop myself from saying, "Good Morning."

"It is now," he replied.

Bobby stood up and laughed filling the room with my favorite sound. "I left Janie a note when I came in so late last night telling her I could help you this morning and offering that she should take the day off. I hope I didn't overstep without asking first."

I thought about it before telling him, "I wish you had asked, but considering everything that happened last night I'm glad you did it."

My chair was next to the bed so I got myself in and to the bathroom to begin the day.

Turner met me an hour later in the gym. I was moving much slower and felt stiff. I told him about the severity of the cramps and how it seemed like it took Bobby longer to get them under control. He looked concerned but when I told him about my evening he agreed with Bobby that in context the intensity of the attack made sense.

"I know I have complimented you on your determination, but I think you are going to have to temper that a little with some realistic expectations of what your body can handle. I don't believe in preaching to people about their limitations, Sunshine, but you are too precious to go off without a plan in place of how to care for you should things go south. In light of your adventure last night, I think we should keep it simple today." Turner suggested.

Then he added, "I'll probably call Dr. John's to discuss it though. I'm not happy with the fact that you are still having these attacks every night. They should be getting better, not continuing at the same level. We aren't pushing any harder, and I can see physical progress so it doesn't make sense. I'll see what he says. You haven't had an MRI in a while; it may be time for another scan to see how things look anyway."

I reluctantly agreed.

We spent the rest of our time doing some slow stretches and toning exercises. Knowing we were going shopping, he suggested we skip a day on the bars. I, however kicked up such a fuss complaining that I didn't want to regress because I made a stupid decision to stay up too late and sneak out for some excitement and found myself asking if we could at least do one pass.

When I threw in the "please," I knew I had him.

"Good Lord," He chuckled, "You don't know your own power, Sunshine."

I made it half way down the bars in my normal way at my frustratingly turtle like speed. Then I started to think I made a mistake begging to walk today. My arms began to shake and my back began to throb. I stopped and tried to steady myself by putting more weight on my legs and resting my arms.

Turner must have noticed my state as he moved in closer and asked if I was alright.

"I think maybe I need to quit," I suggested just as my knees went out and I fell before my arms could adjust to keep me up.

Turner lifted me in his arms immediately and cradled me in his lap on the floor, "Damn it!" he yelled out.

"I'm sorry Turner; I thought I could do it. I thought I should do it. I just ran out of steam and couldn't keep pressing. I'm sorry." I began to babble afraid he would be angry or disappointed in me for falling.

"Shit Sunshine, I'm not mad at you. I knew you should skip a day, but you seemed so determined I wanted to support your grit. I should have known better. I'm mad that I didn't keep my head about me and protect you. It's my job to do what is best for you and I wasn't even thinking. I owe you an apology." He said tenderly.

Bobby picked that moment to walk in and saw me in a heap across Turner's lap under the parallel bars on the floor.

He ran over and said, "What the hell happened here?" While he straightened my legs out and then ran his hand through my hair.

Before I realized what happened Turner had moved me to Bobby's lap and stood up. My chair appeared beside us and Turner stood behind it to talk to Bobby.

"I allowed Stephanie to push herself too much. I knew we should skip the bars today but she wanted to take at least one pass at it. About half way across her legs gave out quicker than her arms could react and she fell. It was completely my fault. I knew she needed a break, I just didn't want to say no." He explained with guilt written all over his face.

Bobby looked from Turner to me and back to Turner before speaking. "Man I know exactly what you mean. I've never met a more powerful and convincing woman." It was an acceptance of his unspoken apology and an outreach of friendship to show he completely understood what happened.

I might have been touched had they not been discussing me as though I were not there.

Trying to diffuse the mood I asked, "Does this mean I don't get to go to the mall?"

Both men laughed. Bobby told me we could still go and Turner suggested we decrease the angle of my seat a few degrees to take a little pressure off my back. I was pleased.

I had forgotten how thrilling it was to go be in the mall. The sound of the registers printing, the call of customers to each other to take a look at a great find and the squeal of a woman who just spotted the perfect pair of shoes; everything about this place is perfect. Since I rode here with a Merry Man it meant we even got to park at the front because of their perfect parking karma. My afternoon had definitely picked up.

Bobby got some gifts for a few of the people on his list and I found a place that had pocket knives with engravable handles and decided to have some specially made with individualized messages for the guys as a gift from me. They would be ready to pick up in a couple of hours so Bobby suggested we eat and then come back. We opted to get some burgers from the McDonalds in the food court so I could eat in the open instead of feeling so close to the walls in a proper restaurant.

After we finished eating, Bobby decided to get rid of the trash and take our bags so far back to the truck in order to free up our hands for more shopping. I agreed to wait exactly where I was so he could find me in the madness of Christmas shoppers.

I had only been sitting there a few minutes when I felt someone enter my space and pull out a chair at the table. Looking up I saw a face I was unprepared to greet.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" A thickly accented voice asked.

"We have never been properly introduced, so I was unsure of the appropriate greeting, Mr. Diaz." I responded trying to act more comfortable than I was.

My eyes scanned the crowd looking for any sign of Bobby.

"Do not worry, I have not harmed your servant in any way," Diego began. "I just wanted to see the woman that caused me such a loss in the fall. You do know that Bruce was a trusted friend and a member of my family?"

"I'm sorry for your loss, but as you can see I suffered some set backs of my own because of my acquaintance with Mr. Bruce." I snapped out. I was getting angry with Diaz for ruining my outing and for having the gumption to come up and speak to me.

"Yes, I am sorry that he did not complete the job. I was clear that you needed to be taken out, but I'm sure at the time he thought you had been. Of course meeting you, I can see why Manoso has been so enamored with you. There is a fire in you not often seen in American women. Perhaps it is best you are alive. I have many interests that do not need your protector's interference." He coyly stated while reaching out to put a lose curl behind my ear.

"What is it that you want? Why are you here?" I spit out annoyed that he wasn't leaving and anxious this might end badly before Bobby could get here.

"I want you to be sure Manoso is distracted for the next two months. I have some business dealings that I need to go smoothly and I cannot afford for his gang to get involved now. I believe you possess the ability to distract him enough during that time so I am going to let you live in order for you to serve a purpose." He sneered.

"But if you fail to keep him occupied, it will be so easy to find you and finish what my brother-in-law failed to do. Do we have an understanding?" He threatened.

"And if I succeed?" I wondered trying to keep Diaz talking to buy Bobby more time.

"Then I will consider your debt to me paid and will leave you to live what ever life you can," he said pointing to my chair, "without interference from me."

"I think you overestimate my ability to influence Ranger." I warned.

"For your sake, I hope not. It would be a shame to remove such a flower from the world." He said touching my check causing my skin to crawl.

From the corner of my eye I saw someone approach and hoped it was Bobby.

"Consiga su reencaminamiento asqueroso de ella" Hector spit out in a low and threatening tone_. (Translation: get your filthy hands off of her.)_

Diaz began to laugh. "You see," he said dropping his hand from my face. "He sends the hired help to protect you even now."

Diego began to walk away but turned back once more to call out, "Two months Ms. Plum, you need to succeed."

I kept it together for the length of time it took Diaz to disappear in the holiday shopper crowd. Then I began to cry.

Hector pulled a chair up next to me and pulled me against his shoulder to run his hands up and down my back making soothing sounds and whispering in Spanish trying to calm me down.

When my cries calmed I pulled back apologizing to Hector.

"No problem," he said not accepting my apologies. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, he didn't hurt me. Apparently he just wanted to talk." I told Hector. Then I realized he had appeared at the exact moment I needed someone to appear and wondered how that happened. "How did you know where I was and that he was with me?"

Hector pointed to a little piece of metal on the back side of my arm rest. I looked at him questioningly, not understanding what he meant.

"New battery goes days. Camera got it all." Hector admitted.

"You were spying on me with a camera. You've been watching me all day?" I wondered beginning to get angry.

"No." He offered no other explanation which only made me madder.

"Then how do you explain arriving just when I needed you?" I accused.

He took a deep breath. I'm sure somewhere in there he was wondering if I was really worth all the effort. "Just checking, not watching."

I guessed that was meant to explain everything. "You had it on, and were not watching all the time, you were just checking on me every so often?" I clarified.

Hector nodded.

"How did you get here so quickly?" I pressed.

"Install at store." He explained.

"You were already at the mall installing a system at one of the stores when you saw Diaz?"

Hector nodded and pointed to a piece of equipment on his belt that looked like a cell phone but when he turned it on I saw it was a live feed from the camera on my chair. "I help you." Hector reassured me.

I put my hand on Hector's check and said, "Yes you did. Thank you for helping me."

A big smile broke out on his face just as Bobby came up.

"Who wants to tell me what is going on here?" Bobby said with a harsh tone.

Hector jumped in speaking rapidly in Spanish. In a few minutes Bobby responded. They went back and forth with shorter responses each time. Finally Bobby said, "Gracias," and Hector walked away.

"What the hell was that?" I asked unaware that Bobby even knew Spanish.

Bobby shrugged, "Hector helped you."

"Thanks for that Sherlock." I bit out.

Bobby smiled before saying, "I think we need to pick up your order then head back to Haywood. Hector is going to get the video and audio feed from the monitors on your chair and have it for us to watch when we get back. This is obviously bigger than we thought so we will need to bring in Tank and possibly Ram and Les since they were there last night. Ranger will be back in four days and we need to get some answers before he shows up with all the questions."

"So that's what you two were talking about? He told you about Diaz?" I asked hoping I had the whole story. It certainly seemed like they were talking longer than that.

"I also thanked him for taking care of you and he told me you were his angel. I realize that Hector is a hard man but you have captured something in him that makes him want to protect you. I would be a fool to jump in playing the jealous boyfriend when he is only trying to watch over you. We both know the crazies seem to flock your way so having someone with Hector's abilities looking out for you is a good thing." Bobby admitted.

"So you aren't going to have a discussion about how he cared for me last night?" I asked.

"I think I just did. I told him he was reckless taking you out. He said your heart was being crushed and that your feeling saved our friends. Then he said a bird with broken wings can still sing if it has a reason to. He just wanted to hear you sing." Bobby said quietly.

I'm not sure what one says to that, so I was wise enough to keep my mouth shut instead. We picked up my gifts for the guys and headed back to Haywood.

I admit that once we made it through the doors I felt safer and let out the breath I had been unintentionally holding. Of course my relief didn't last long as we practically ran over Tank on our way to the elevator.

"Little Girl," he boomed over me. "I think you need to come to my office. You have some explaining to do." Tank began to walk away then called over his shoulder, "And bring Brown with you. I'm guessing you two are a package deal now."

I looked up at Bobby and he was smiling. "Are you a part of my package?" I asked.

"Baby, I'll be a part of anything of yours you want." He said with a predatory smirk on his face.

Oh boy! First I have to survive a meeting with an unhappy Tank, then maybe I can convince Bobby for us to spend a little time getting "creative".

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas!


	14. Proposals

_The characters are not mine I'm just taking them for a spin. All the credit goes to JE._

**Chapter 14 – Proposals**

The tension in the air could be cut with a knife when Hector turned the lights back on after showing the video from my run in with Diaz at the mall. Some of the guys were murmuring to themselves. Tank was flexing his jaw in his tell-tell way when he is trying to rein in his emotions and Bobby was squeezing my hand just shy of hard enough to hurt.

I leaned over to Bobby and asked, "What's wrong? You're squeezing kind of hard there."

He loosened his grip immediately, but did not let go. "I'm sorry. It's just much worse seeing it and hearing his voice than I imagined it when Hector told me at the mall. You shouldn't have to deal with this."

"I'm not dealing with it." I blurted out. "It appears we all are." I motioned around the nearly full conference room. The last time I saw this many Merry Men together I had just taken my tiny first steps in the gym and someone had alerted the guys that I was walking.

Glancing around I noticed there were no relaxed happy faces as I was accustomed to seeing around the office. Many were sporting complete blank faces, and the ones who were allowing emotion to show were clearly gearing up for a fight.

Tank was the first to speak. "Next steps?" He asked looking for ideas.

Brett spoke up from the back near Hector, "We know where he lives and works. Why can't we just storm the place and take Diaz out?"

"My guess is he isn't working alone and that might not remove the threat if there is someone behind him prepared to step up." Tank knocked down that idea. The room audibly deflated when they realized the option of riding over and starting a fight wasn't going to happen.

"Next?" Tank barked.

"When will Ranger be back?" Les asked. "Clearly Diaz has some opinion of his ability to interfere. We might be able to use his presence in Trenton to shake something out of the Diego."

Tank answered, "Friday, 1100."

Finally, I'd had enough. "I can keep listening in at their office since I don't think they realize Hector bugged the place yet. I may pick up on something useful. In the meantime, I can also look into possible locations where the girls may be held. If we find the girls, we may be able to figure out what he is planning with them and use that to shut him down."

"You can go with that." Tank agreed. "In the meantime, I need some ears and eyes on the street asking questions. I want word to reach Diaz that questions are being asked about him. I want to see what happens if we make him sweat."

Bobby spoke up. "And, what about the threat that might pose to Steph if Diaz realizes she isn't keeping RangeMan distracted?"

Tank answered efficiently. "There is no threat. We will keep her safe."

"Perfect, I'm locked down then?" I asked with a little too much whine in my voice.

"Looks that way, Beautiful," Les replied.

"Alright, get out there and beat the bushes to see what we can flush out," Tank ordered.

As people began getting up Tank ordered Bobby, Hector and me to stay put. After the door closed Tank sat down in front of me with Hector and Bobby on either side of my chair.

"Little Girl, what in the hell were you thinking last night? Did you really leave the building with only Hector and go into an unknown situation without informing anyone of your whereabouts?" Tank asked clearly upset with me.

"Technically, but it wasn't that bad. All I did was sit in a van and look at a computer screen." I clarified.

"Which you could have done from the safety of your cubicle," Tank extended my argument to a more logical conclusion.

"True, but I had a feeling something was wrong and when I had the opportunity to go I didn't think about it, I just went. I realize it wasn't my best decision, but I'm glad I was there because I helped Les and Ram. They never would have known Diaz had spotted them with their backs exposed." I tried to frame my recklessness in a way that would deflate Tank's anger.

He began rubbing his neck and I knew he was struggling. "You need to realize that you are more than just another member of the team. Your luck has always taken care of you but we live in fear that it will run out one day and we won't be close enough to help you. It would destroy this company if something else happened to you. I'm not saying you couldn't have gone, but if you had just called me I could have either assigned someone else to ride with you two, or I could have gone to watch their backs. You took a chance that didn't need to be taken." He advised with a strained voice.

"Now I know you want to fight staying in the building, but until we get a handle on Diaz, we need to keep you in house. Will you promise to at least try and stay put?" Tank asked.

I nodded and watched the relief spread across his face. Tank stood up to leave then stopped at the door. "And, Steph, thanks for watching over the guys. You and Hector did good last night."

After Tank left I turned to Hector. "I'm sorry if I got you in trouble over last night. I was excited to go and didn't think about it."

"No problem. No trouble." Hector said. Then he pointed to the screen where the video from the mall had been shown and said, "No worry. I help you." That constant promise from my new friend reassured me and I smiled at him before he stood to walk out.

Bobby was rubbing his face with both hands preventing me from seeing what he might be thinking.

"Are you alright?" I asked worried.

He nodded before looking at me and taking my hands to say, "I can't lose you Baby. It took me so long to get the courage to tell you how I feel and now that I know how good it can be with you I can't lose you. I would do anything for you, but please help me to keep you safe." He was pleading with me to stay in the building.

In my heart I knew I could not intentionally hurt Bobby so even though I knew the fact that I couldn't leave would make the building feel more like a cage than a home, I agreed.

"I'll stay put." I promised.

The relief on his face was visible.

Wednesday and Thursday passed in a blur of activity. The guys were out trying to get information on Diaz and DD Imports from any available source. I spent my afternoons continuing to listen in their offices without picking up anything new.

I focused my searches on their key staff, based upon reported earnings, and located local properties owned by the company and the employees where the girls might be held. Tank was handing out any lead I came up with for immediate surveillance. This had become the number one priority of RangeMan.

My sessions with Turner were continuing to frustrate me as I felt stuck. I had not regressed, but I did not feel I was making any progress either. Being in tune with my body he asked what was wrong during my massage on Friday.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" I questioned.

"Because I'm giving you some of my best work here and you aren't relaxing. That tells me you are carrying tension that has nothing to do with your exercise." He explained. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not much to say. I feel like I'm in a holding pattern here. I am doing all I can in the gym but don't feel I'm getting better. I'm doing all I can in the office, but don't feel I am digging up much helpful information. I'm doing all I can to stay focused but the more I try and distract myself over the fact I have to stay here, the more I wish I could go outside." I complained.

"You think you're stuck." He surmised.

"No, I am stuck. No thinking required." I snapped back not meaning it to be as rude as it sounded.

"How are you doing at night?" Turner asked changing the subject.

"The same," I gave him my rehearsed answer. In all honesty I'm not sure that answer was completely honest. Since my night out with Hector my night time episodes were getting worse. Bobby mentioned we may need to try pain meds or muscle relaxers at night to give me some relief. He claimed he wasn't tired from waking up every night to care for me but I was beginning to feel like a burden and hated it.

"What does Bobby say?" He pressed.

"He wants to talk to Dr. Johns about pain medication or muscle relaxers at night until the spasms slow down. He dutifully rubs them down every night but I can't imagine it is much fun for him. No wonder he wants to knock me out instead." I said quietly.

"Hold on Sunshine." Turner said while his hands stopped. "I don't think Bobby is trying to knock you out. I think the woman he loves is hurting and he is grasping for anything at all that might take that pain away. Remember as much as it hurts you to go through it, it has an effect on him too. There is nothing that makes a man feel helpless quicker than seeing his woman suffer and knowing he can't take it away."

I picked up my head to look at him when he continued. "I've already got a call in with Dr. Johns. I'll see what he says about the drugs. I know you aren't a big fan, but maybe if we break the cycle for a night or two your body might get out of the habit and without the pain you could rest better and then begin feeling more forward progress."

"Will you answer a question honestly?" I asked.

"I've always answered you honestly, Sunshine." Turner replied helping me to sit up on the table.

"Do you think I'll get better than I am right now? Am I crazy to think about walking again?"

"I don't' think you're crazy. I think it is possible. I never promised you this would be easy. But, I don't feel like we are wasting our time. I see improvements even if they are small and over time I believe you could walk again but if your next question is going to be when, I can't begin to answer that. This is a process and as long as we keep moving in the process you will be fine." He reassured me then pulled me to his chest in a hug.

It startled me because Turner has never really shown physical affection. I assumed he kept his distance in that way since our bodies have to touch so much in our work together it made it easier if all his touches were designed to be therapeutic instead of friendly. But this was different. This was meant to comfort and it was exactly what I needed.

I looked up and said thank you.

"It's a good thing Brown got his act together when he did."

"Why is that?" I asked pulling myself together.

"Because you two need each other, and I think much longer without him staking a claim and I might have revisited my position that I could never open myself up with a patient again." He kissed my head and then stepped away with a wink.

Holy hot flash, Turner was flirting with me. I was going to need to start putting some pressure on Bobby. He was uncomfortable with us taking our physical relationship much past heavy petting until we figured out how to stop the cramping at night. I think he was afraid we would set off something worse than I was already experiencing. Of course all the attention that got me to the almost, but not quite, stage was going to cause me permanent damage if he didn't change his mind. Having Turner suddenly turn into a playboy wouldn't help with that problem.

"Since when am I am playboy?" Turner asked with a strange expression on his face, "And what is the problem you are worried about?"

My face turned three shade of red making him laugh. Then he got a knowing gleam in his eye. "Bobby's keeping the breaks on at night until he knows what your body can handle?"

I nodded afraid I wouldn't survive if I actually admitted he hit the nail right on the head.

"Want me to talk to him?" Turner offered.

"No!" I screamed out without thinking.

My yell caused who ever was in the hall to come rushing into the gym.

"Babe, do you need help in here?"

Of course Ranger had to come back now of all times.

"I'm fine; Turner and I were having a bit of a disagreement." I explained while Turner got my chair and parked it at the right angle for me to get in.

Ranger leaned over to pick me up but Turner put his hand out to stop him.

"She can do it, man. You need to let her do it." He explained.

Ranger took a small step away but didn't appear to be convinced.

I went through all my typical steps and smoothly, at least for me, transferred myself from the table to my chair. When I got my feet settled on their rests I looked up and Ranger's blank face was firmly in place.

Turner wiped down the table where I had been laying and smiled at me before coyly saying, "I'll talk to you and Bobby about what I hear from Dr. Johns and we'll see about getting you cleared for some new activities."

When the door closed behind Turner, Ranger looked at me again and his eyes showed a pain that I was unaccustomed to seeing there.

"It's good to see you back." I began, trying to show him I was alright.

"Babe, I can't tell you how sorry I am this happened to you. I've spent a lot of time wondering if I had been here could we have protected you, trying to figure out how the guys let this happen." He started.

I put my palm up facing him. "Hold it right there. It's taken me a couple of months to finally get the guys to stop blaming themselves. This was the fault of no man here. Your being here would not have prevented this; it would have just meant there was one more man in black watching me fall. Don't start stirring up trouble that isn't necessary, there is more than enough trouble out there on its own." I warned him.

"Alright Babe, I'll let it go for now, but I'm still going to have to review the whole record to be sure what you said is true. I can't believe with all my men there no one was able to stop him before it went this far. I tried to be clear before I left and made sure the word on the street was that you were under my protection. I had hoped it would keep scum like Bruce from hurting you."

"You haven't been briefed by Tank yet, have you?" I wondered. If Ranger thought this was just about Bruce then Tank obviously hadn't told him about my suspicions and the visit from Diaz.

"No, I just got back a couple of hours ago and had to make some calls first. I was coming down here to work out before getting back on-line when I heard you yell." He explained.

"Where can I take you?" He asked assuming I needed to be pushed somewhere.

"I can get myself back to my apartment. But thanks for offering." I cut him off.

"I want to help you Babe. You are going to have to accept more help than you are used to and I want to be the one to give you everything you need." He pushed.

"You have given me what I need. I believe RangeMan has either arranged for or directly covered all the care I needed since I was hurt. You set me up in an apartment that accommodates my needs, and I have Turner to work with me everyday and Bobby to take care of my other needs, plus there are two nursing aides who help me in the morning and at night. You have given me everything I need." I filled him in.

"Why don't we have lunch together and you can fill me in on what else has happened and I'll give you my thoughts on where we should go from here too." Ranger offered.

"You just got back, and need to work out. I have an appointment for a soak in my tub. Why don't you go ahead with what you planned and we will catch up later this afternoon. I'm usually on the floor by 2:30. Stop by my cubicle once Tank has briefed you on everything."

"Alright Babe," he consented tucking a curl behind my ear in his familiar comforting way.

I decided to take my time today getting back up to the fifth floor and took a soak in the tub. I asked Janie to bring me my cell phone and called Bobby while I was surrounded by bubbles.

"Brown," He answered, I assumed, without looking at the caller ID first.

"Hey Handsome, got a minute?" I replied.

"For you Baby, any time," Came his sweet reply. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine. I had a little time on my hands since I'm in the tub and I wanted to hear your voice." I confessed.

"I'm glad you called, but you're killing me with the tub remark." He warned. "What's up?" He asked knowing there was more.

"Ranger is back and came in the gym as Turner was leaving. He hasn't been briefed on anything and seems to think I need constant supervision." I complained.

"It may take him a while to accept how much you can do despite not having the full power of your legs to help," Bobby warned.

"Apparently," I quipped back. "Anyway, I told him to stop by my cubicle after Tank briefs him today and we could catch up. He says he wants to tell me his thoughts on what we should do now."

"Do about what?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know exactly, but I wanted to know if it was alright for me to tell him about our relationship?" I asked.

"I told you I wasn't going to hide what we have. All the guys know and are okay with it so he is probably already aware." Bobby assured me. "Besides, I want it to be abundantly clear that he had his chance and chose to not take it. I don't intend to make that same mistake, Baby."

"I guess I really just needed to hear your voice. I was uneasy about what he wants to tell me. I feel like there are already enough people watching over me. I don't think I can take another alpha male in the junkyard." I admitted.

"I'm trying not to take offense at the dog comment." Bobby laughed.

"You know what I meant." I offered as an apology for the less than flattering analogy.

"I'll be back in the office around 5:00, how about I pick up some Chinese and you can come over when you are ready for dinner?" He offered.

"That sounds perfect, but I want something fried." I countered.

With a laugh Bobby said, "I love you Baby, and thanks for calling me. It feels good to hear your voice during the day."

"I love you too. Now that I've talked to you I'll get myself out of the tub and upstairs to work."

"You're still killing me with the tub remarks." He teased and then hung up.

I'm beyond even getting upset about it anymore. Apparently Hector is the only one that can be taught manners in this place. Who would have guessed that?

I got in my zone running searches on all the employees at DD Imports while listening to their office chatter. It was another typical dead-end day.

Ranger stopped by my cubicle at 4:45 and pulled a curl to get my attention.

I jerked around with my hand over my heart, while pulling out my ear buds with my free hand. "Make some noise will you?" I said.

Ranger smiled and asked, "You got time to catch up now, Babe? We can have Ella bring up dinner on seven?"

"I can't do dinner," I began, "because I already have plans, but I'm free to talk. This is getting me no where today." I added pointing to my searches.

He reached out for my chair and I shooed his hands away. "I've got it," I warned him. "Just lead the way. Where do you want to talk?"

Ranger looked around and then offered, "Why don't we go down to your apartment. I've been told you are all set up and would like to see for myself that you have everything you need there."

I opened the door and as we walked in Nicole came around the corner. She looked at me and got a strange expression on her face then flushed slightly while taking in Ranger. That expression I understood completely as I had worn it myself many times.

I made the introductions and Nicole excused herself to the bedroom so we could talk privately.

"I'm glad you have someone here to help you, Babe. Is she here all the time?" He asked.

"No, Nicole is here in the afternoon until either I'm ready for bed, or I send her away. I have Janie here with me when I get up in the mornings and after my time in the gym with Turner. I'm free in-between and at night without adult supervision."

"And what if you need something when they aren't here?" He followed.

"Then I take care of it, or depending on what it is I might ask one of the guys for help, but since we cut their hours back, I haven't had any problems that I couldn't solve." I asserted.

"What if you need something at night?" He asked

For some reason the question made me uncomfortable. I know Bobby said I should tell him about us, but I didn't want to have Ranger ruin something that was so beautiful to me. "I can manage most things for myself, and if I can't I have Bobby."

"Babe, you shouldn't have to call one of the guys to help you during the night." I tried to interrupt him but he held his hand up to silence me.

"I've been giving this a lot of thought since Tank and I talked on the phone last week and he told me about your condition. He didn't have the time to brief me on everything that's happened other than to say most of the work that's been done on this case has been driven by you. I'm proud of you and how you are handling this. I know it hasn't been easy, especially since you've been alone, but I'm back now and I want to help." He confessed.

"About that, Ranger…" I tried but was cut off once again. This time as Ranger began talking I saw Nicole leave the bedroom and head out the main door, it also sounded like someone stepped in at the same time, but I couldn't see to be sure.

"No, Babe, this is important. I know you want your independence and there are things you want to do for yourself, but this injury puts you in a bad position outside these walls. I think you need additional protection that just having my word on the street can't offer. I have figured out a way to both give you the most secure protection and see to it you are never alone or in a position where you need help and no one is around to assist you."

"Listen Ranger," I spit out growing angrier by the minute. I could feel my temper about to blow and was running out of strength to stop it.

This time he walked over and knelt down in front of me, placing his hand over my lips to silence me. At the same time I saw Bobby step silently around the corner and stop.

"Babe, what I'm saying is in order to take care of you, since you are in this position because of me, I think it would be a good idea for us to get married; the sooner the better." He finally finished.

This time before I could say anything Bobby spoke up from his post leaning against the wall. "I'm afraid that isn't going to be possible, boss."


	15. Puzzle Pieces

_The beautiful characters belong to the talented Ms. Evonovich. The confusion and hysteria surrounding them can be blamed primarily on me._

**Chapter 15 – Puzzle Pieces**

Ranger stood up, obviously not aware of his surroundings if Bobby was able to sneak up on him.

"Brown," He began. "I know you have done a lot for Steph, around the clock, and I want you to know I will make up the extra time to you. But, I'm here now and I will be working on finding a permanent solution to meet her needs since she requires around the clock assistance."

"Ranger, you are my friend and my boss, but at the moment you don't know what you are talking about." Bobby warned him.

"I know you have done more than anyone else to help Stephanie, and I am grateful. I will show you just how grateful later, but for now I am in the middle of a private conversation." Ranger met Bobby's challenge with one of his own.

"Anything I did came out of love for Stephanie, not out of an obligation to RangeMan or the hope of getting something out of it." Bobby corrected.

I decided it was time for me to jump in before someone got hurt.

"Stop it, both of you," I said loudly. "Ranger, I told you to get a full briefing from Tank before we talked. Obviously you haven't done that."

"I know there is a big case that you are spearheading, but I can get the details on that later. I thought it was more important to see that you were taken care of." Ranger clarified.

"No, you thought it was more important for you to come down here and take over my life. There is a difference. I don't have the full use of my legs, but my backbone is firmly in place. I won't be told what to do, and I won't be forced into a fake marriage just to keep me safe, or to provide medical attention for me. That is absolutely ridiculous." As I spoke I felt my steam building.

"Babe, that's not exactly how I meant it, but you have to admit, your condition is going to make having a traditional relationship that much harder now," Ranger tried to explain, "At least we know we have a good friendship to base ours on."

I held out my hand to Bobby who saw the gesture and walked over to me. The muscles in his jaw were working and I could practically see the tension coming off of him in waves.

I put the brakes on so my chair would not roll and lifted the rests for my feet putting my shoes flat on the floor. Then I pushed myself forward and up with my arms on the rests of my chair and as soon as I could lock my knees I grabbed Bobby's hand and pulled myself up into a standing position. I don't think I'd even stood so quickly.

Looking at the expression on Ranger's face was worth the effort involved in standing up to him. "Now you will listen to me. I can have anything I want. I have a relationship with a man who holds my heart completely. He has shared all of himself with me and I have done the same. I don't expect you to understand it, but I thought you should know."

My legs were shaky but I refused to sit while I was on a roll. "I will not marry you. And I'm not turning you down because of the insult of your pity proposal, or the assumption that I would now have to settle. I'm turning you down because I am in love with Bobby and could never marry someone else. I realize you just got back and in some twisted way this was probably meant to be a great compliment, but I've had a long day and I want you to leave so I can have dinner with Bobby and then we can go to bed."

"Babe, we need to talk about this," He started clearly not convinced of what I just said.

"And I'm sure we will, but not here and not tonight. Go, Ranger. Please." I hoped he would do it before I collapsed. My legs were taking most of my weight and were not used to the burden for this long.

I couldn't read his expression before he slipped his blank face on, but I know he was very confused about what I said and what he was seeing.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Babe, and we can finish this discussion then." He said heading to the door. Then he tipped his chin marginally in the air before saying, "Brown" in Bobby's direction and walking out the door.

As soon as the door closed Bobby picked me up bridal style putting my face at the same level as his. "Baby, that was beautiful. I'm so proud of you and how you stood up for yourself, and for us. I didn't mean to interrupt but I could tell he wasn't giving you much of a chance to speak and I couldn't let him talk about his feelings for you. I trust you completely, but him I'm not so sure about."

Bobby twirled me around in the air and then sat down hard with me in his lap. As soon as he could take his arms from under me they were wrapped around pulling me closer to him. Our lips met with a passion we had not yet shared.

Bobby began to kiss his way down my neck while talking in his most sexy, husky voice, "Baby I was so angry when I walked in and heard Ranger talking to you, trying to force you into something you did not want. It was all I could do not to go after him. I wanted to protect you. Then when you literally stood up to him, and stood up for me…" Bobby pulled back to look in my eyes. "I've never been so proud of someone in my life."

His lips claimed mine, his tongue seeking entrance to my mouth which I gladly granted moaning at the sensation. As Bobby moved to kiss down from my ear to my shoulder where his hand was pulling my shirt away, I shivered.

"Not only was I proud," Bobby spoke again, "But I was incredibly turned on. I've never had someone stand up for me like you just did."

Bobby's hand moved from my waist and slowly made its way up my ribs inching at an agonizing pace toward my breast. Just as his hand reached the place I most wanted it, my stomach began to growl. I hoped he would ignore it as I had a hunger much greater than what Chinese could handle.

Unfortunately, it decided to speak up again, twice as loud. Bobby pulled back, took a deep breath and said, "Let's have our dinner first, and then see if we can do something about your other hungers." The look on his face told me he might be willing to reconsider his stance on how far we could take things.

I reluctantly agreed and smiled when he jumped up and came back with two forks and a collection of takeout boxes. We sat on the sofa eating stir fried vegetables, well Bobby ate the veggies - I ate the Sesame Chicken, and we fought over the fried rice. It was a great meal that we stretched out for nearly two hours.

"Where do you want to sleep tonight; my place or yours?" He asked, always giving me options.

"It doesn't matter, you pick." I was suddenly tired and didn't want to choose.

Happy to oblige, Bobby picked me up and carried me to the bedroom sitting me on the bed. "Don't get too comfortable," He smiled. I'm just getting something for you to sleep in and we'll head next door."

"Should I trust you in my lingerie drawer?" I teased.

Bobby turned back and starred at me and then gave a mischievous little smile admitting, "Absolutely not."

Satisfied with his choice he threw his selection for my pajamas in the overnight bag that stayed packed next to my bed for the nights we didn't use my apartment.

Lovingly he picked me up and began to carry me across the hall.

"You know, you could put me in my chair and I could get myself over here on my own." I told him.

"I know, but tonight I wanted to carry you in. Something about you telling Ranger that you would marry no one but me has left me feeling chivalrous." He admitted carrying me across the threshold of his apartment.

I wondered if I had scared him with my words. We had never discussed marriage, our relationship was too new. I certainly didn't want him to feel that I was pushing for it, or that he was trapped in some way.

Apparently he noticed the far away look on my face as I began to wonder if I had done something wrong. "What's wrong Baby, where did you go?" He asked trying to get my attention.

He laid me on his bed and waited for me to speak.

"Bobby, I didn't mean to presume about marriage, I wasn't pushing for anything. I was just trying to correct him." Nothing was coming out the right way.

Fortunately, he understood what I meant and interrupted my ramblings. "Baby, I know that. Don't worry. If anything you made my night by even mentioning it. I know the way you feel about marriage because of your past. I was under the impression that I would be the one pushing you. For now, just let me be happy in dreaming that when the time is right, you might consider saying yes to a permanent future with me. Alright?"

"That sounds perfect," I admitted leaning up to kiss him.

"Now that we have that settled, how about we change for bed?" Bobby suggested with a gleam in his eye.

He got up and tossed a periwinkle see through baby doll style nightie that would fall just below the Promised Land. "If you need any help changing, I'll be glad to oblige."

I laughed and began slipping out of my clothes. I was amazed at how easy life was with Bobby. He had the ability to understand when to give me space and when to step in and help. I rarely found myself frustrated when we were together because of the fine way he walked the "helpful" line. My musings caused me to pay little attention to what I was doing and I allowed my pants to slip off the bed and onto the floor.

Bobby was in the bathroom and I knew better than to call out for help sending him into a panic, so I waited for a minute then decided to see if I could grab them myself. I layed down and managed to roll on my stomach, then inched myself over to the edge so that my left arm was hanging over. I gripped the comforter with my right hand to keep from falling over the edge. Stretching slowly down I nearly had my pants in my fingers when I had a classic Stephanie moment.

Forgetting the comforter was not a fixed object, it began to pull from its place causing me go further down than I intended. I overreacted to the sudden movement by jerking harder with my right hand making the covers shift even more. This combined with the fact my head was also leaning off the bed meant gravity could take over and I fell onto the floor.

I laid there for a second mentally checking myself out. I hadn't hit that hard, it was only a few feet down. Other than my pride I assumed I was okay.

Of course Bobby heard the commotion and came out of the bathroom. He panicked when I was not on the bed where he left me. "Stephanie!" He called.

"I'm down here." I shamefully admitted.

Bobby tore around the bed to find me in a heap face down on the floor.

"Baby, what happened?" He asked running his hands over me checking for injuries.

"I had a brilliant moment and fell off the bed," I decided to go with the easy answer and hope he would not expect the embarrassing details.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, clearly still in medic mode.

"Just my pride," I went with the honest answer.

"Let's get you up then," He said lifting me effortlessly. "And Baby, the next time you want a rough tumble on the bed, call me, I'll be more than happy to help."

This time when Bobby put me down he sat me in the center of the bed. I assume it was to be sure I wasn't close enough to the edge to roll off again.

"I'll be right back, I just want to shut out the lights out front," Bobby explained before disappearing.

I decided to stretch a little just to be sure the fall didn't knock something loose. I pulled one leg up so that it was bent at the knee and began to push it to the side flexing my hip. As soon as my leg moved outward I got a blinding flash of pain. I tried to push my leg back in a straight position, but could not.

It was such an intense feeling that my voice was gone. It took all my concentration to keep from blacking out. I tried to figure out what was wrong. This was nothing like the night time cramps I was accustomed to.

Bobby came around the corner and saw me in a twisted position and asked if I was alright. When I didn't respond his voice took on a different quality and he asked if I needed him to rub out the pain.

I tried to nod my head, but couldn't get it to obey the simple movement command. The combination of feeling so weak and the growing intensity of the pain became too much and tears began to stream down my face.

That was all it took to motivate Bobby. He forced my leg back down and rolled me over to begin his nightly ritual but within two minutes we both knew this was not just a case of overworked muscles needing to be relaxed. I heard him pick up his cell phone and press a number but I didn't know who he was calling until he began speaking.

"Hey man, It's Brown. I'm with Stephanie and something is definitely wrong." There was a brief paused while the other person spoke.

"No, it is much more intense. She seems to be in a lot more pain; she isn't moving, talking, or anything. And the muscles don't even feel the same."

"When can you be here?" He asked the mystery caller.

"Have you heard from Dr. Johns? I want to give her something," Followed by more waiting.

"Get here as soon as you can. I'm going to give her a little something to give some relief. This is killing me."

A brief pause before he finished, "See you then, thanks Turner."

Bobby then ran to his refrigerator and came back totting a bottle of something and a syringe.

"Baby, I know how you feel about pain medication, but I can't fix this for you. Turner is coming and will be up in a few minutes but I think you need some help now. I am going to give you a little something to help you relax and take the edge off and hopefully we can get you more comfortable." He explained while filling the syringe and injecting me with something that felt warm as it went in.

Five minutes later Turner came in and took one look at me on my back in my lingerie and said, "Man if you were doing this kind of stuff there is no telling what you knocked loose."

I heard Bobby hit him. "Shut up, Man. I didn't touch her. She did fall off the bed tough." Bobby confessed.

"I didn't picture you for the rough type, Brown." Turner teased kneeling next to me on the bed and trying to massage a little of the tension from my locked muscles.

"Shit!" He finally exclaimed. "We can't fix this. Something isn't right. I'll call Dr. Johns, but we need to get her to the hospital. Her entire lower back is swollen and there is a bulge here," He said pressing on my lower spine.

The medication Bobby gave me did take the edge off and controlled the blinding white light I had been seeing so that it was now a colorful variation like fireworks behind my eyelids.. I felt Bobby remove my nightie when Turner left and replace it with one of t-shirts and a pair of shorts. Then he picked me up, kissed my hair and said, "I'm so sorry Baby. We're going to figure this out. I'll be with you every step of the way, okay?"

I managed to nod my head this time which gave Bobby all the motivation he needed to get me to the garage and into Turner's waiting SUV. He stretched me out in the back and jumped in with me.

"Dr. Johns will be waiting on us in the ER. He said he has reserved the MRI so we can see what is going on." Turner caught us up.

Perfect. I've barely set foot out of the office in months and I still wind up needing to go to the ER.

We were greeted by a nurse and an orderly who attempted to take me from Bobby's arms. My hand instinctively gripped his shirt tighter and Bobby growled until the man drew his hands back.

Turner stepped in, "Perhaps if you got us a gurney, we could get her comfortable and you could transport her to the MRI easier." No one seemed to be moving from his suggestion so he channeled his inner special forces background and barked out, "Now! Get a gurney, Now!" It was nice to have these guys on my side.

Ten minutes later I was spread out on a gurney in the hall outside the imaging room. I heard the unmistakable deep voice of Dr. Johns and felt Bobby squeeze my hand before saying, "We are just going to talk to the doctor. I'll keep an eye on you."

I could only pick up bits and pieces of the conversation. Dr. Johns was very concerned but would commit to nothing until the scan was back. Turner sounded irritated at the wait in the hall while I was suffering and Bobby sounded as though he were about to break down. His harsh voice was gone and the depth of his suffering on my behalf was coming through. He even suggested knocking me out until they could figure this out. I did hear Dr. Johns admit that may be necessary, but advocated to hold off until the scan was complete.

A nurse approached me and right away my spidey sense began going off. I think it was the fact that I heard her approach with the clicking of heals or some other hard shoe, but when I opened my eyes I saw a beautiful woman in scrubs.

She busied herself checking my chart, and pulling a blanket up over me. Then she leaned down and spoke directly to me with one hand pressing painfully on my shoulder.

"Imagine my good fortune at finding you here, Ms. Plum. I thought I would have to wait for you to leave your office tower in order to have a private word and you were accommodating enough to assist me." I recognized the voice immediately. It was the woman that Mr. Lopez had spoken with about training the girls that were smuggled in last Monday night.

"Diego thought that another reminder might do you some good that you have an obligation to keep Manoso out of my brother's business for the next two months. You have failed completely as there are all kinds of questions about what we are doing on the street. This is making my job increasingly difficult and I don't appreciate you adding to my responsibilities." She spoke menacingly almost through her teeth.

"This will be your last warning. Find a way to call off the interference we are getting from the men that are constantly around you, or the next time you see me, will be the last time you see anyone. Perhaps this little episode will help to distract everyone for a while, but you better come up with another plan in case it doesn't work. Of course, I would enjoy taking the life of the woman who took my husband from me." She bit out. "Are we clear?"

Apparently she was expecting an answer as she continued to press my shoulder into the bed. I managed a head nod and she released the pressure before walking away.

That had to be Maria Diaz Bruce, but the background check I ran said she died three years ago. I was completely confused and because of the medication and the steady level of pain I was having trouble trying to think through it.

Just then I heard the sound of sneakers running toward me followed by Nicole's voice yelling, "What in the hell have you guys done to her, she's as white as a sheet and scared to death?"

Bobby tried to explain, "I think she is just in pain and anxious about what is going on."

"Bullshit," Nicole countered. "I've seen her hurt and this expression has nothing to do with pain. Has anybody touched her."

Dr. Johns spoke up, "There was a nurse there five minutes ago that is all. I'm sure Mr. Brown is correct in his assessment."

Nicole was clearly unimpressed with the medical establishment's opinion. She leaned over and gave me one of her once overs, then asked, "What did she say?"

I focused on her face and pulled my eyebrows together in a questioning expression.

"The nurse that Dr. Johns said was just here. Clearly she said something that upset you. You are scared, plain and simple. What can I do to help?"

I trusted Nicole. We had spent a lot of time talking and although she shared very little important information about herself I knew that she had been a nurse in the army, her father was a high ranking official that worked in Washington now, and that living in lockdown conditions neither bothered her nor seemed to be something that should be questioned. But most importantly, I knew I trusted her – she exuded a confidence that told you she was always watching for any small change or problem that could be addressed. I decided I needed help and since Bobby and Turner were busy tending to my physical needs, I needed to get some information to Tank or Ranger.

"My phone," I began.

"It's in your purse. I stopped by your apartment and picked it up along with some other odds and ends for you."

"Get it." I winced from the pain the conversation was causing but knew I needed to get this out.

"Call the fifth number in speed dial and talk to Tank. Tell him Diaz's sister Maria is alive and threatened me that I was not distracting RangeMan and her job was being made more difficult. She is the one that has the girls. Find her, not Diego, to find the key to this mess." I hoped she was good at remembering coded messages.

Nicole said succinctly, "I've got it. What if he doesn't answer, is this time sensitive?"

I nodded again. "If he isn't there, press two in my speed dial and tell the same thing to Ranger but warn him not to go off half-cocked until he's been completely briefed by Tank."

"Okay. Anything else?" She asked as the medical party behind us began to break up.

"Call Hector," I remembered.

"What do I tell him?" She inquired.

"Tell him I need help." I answered.

"What kind of help, how do I explain what you need?" She followed up. I knew she didn't know Hector except by appearance and the idea of speaking with him sounded as though it made her nervous.

"I may be here a while and the Diaz family knows I'm here. He has ways of keeping me safe that are outside the traditional methods. I think I may need the kind of help he can offer." I explained as an orderly came to the top of my gurney and began to wheel me away.

At some point during the preparation for the MRI I began to feel the pain come back intensely. Bobby walked in and gave me an injection apologizing for having to do it but saying it would make me sleep through the procedure and give me some longer lasting relief.

As I felt it take effect almost immediately I managed to tell him, "I love you."

Bobby squeezed my hand and his warm breath on my ear told me he had bent down to my level to whisper back, "I love you too, Baby. I'm not leaving your side and we are going to figure this out together."

The next time I was aware I could hear two voices in the background. I was awake, but I didn't bother to open my eyes as they seemed to be stuck in their own little world.

Nicole's voice was the first I recognized, "Do you know her at all? I mean everyone said you two had a relationship of sorts for years. How in that time did you get the misconception that Stephanie wanted you to ride in and take away her options? Surely watching her with the cop showed you that never works."

I didn't know what they were talking about, but I had to admit keeping a self-satisfied smile off my face was hard listening to how Nicole was berating what smelled like a freshly showered Ranger.

"I don't owe you an explanation. She needs protection and care, and I came up with a plan to offer both. The message you passed along only underscores my point."

"Wrong on both," Nicole countered. "She has Bobby to offer her care – and at a much higher level than you can manage. As for the other, this DD Imports mess needs to be resolved, then she won't need the constant protection. Besides, from the message she had me pass along I would venture that her being married to you or not won't make a difference in Maria killing her. It might make the action that much more appealing."

Then Nicole pulled out the big guns, "You didn't want a relationship with Stephanie when you had the chance. Are you sure that part of your insistence isn't about the fact that you don't want anyone else to have her either?"

There was dead silence. I wondered if I should speak up now because I knew Ranger could sit in quiet tension for hours and Nicole also seemed to have an elusive zone that I was obviously not gifted with.

Finally Ranger spoke, "We make great partners, friends, and based on past experience, lovers. But, I can't give her what she deserves in openness and honesty so I always kept her just outside enough in my life to keep from getting too attached. I love her, but I can't be what she needs."

"Then back off and let Bobby give her that. He can do it, and she loves him. You can't continue to knock heads with him trying to keep him away from her. When she wakes up and realizes what you've done, you are going to have a hell of a time explaining yourself," Nicole explained.

Then she started to laugh.

"Are you going to tell me what is so funny?" An annoyed sounding Ranger asked.

"Well, it appears you may have to tell her sooner rather than later. She's been awake for some time, haven't you Steph?" Nicole asked me.

I smiled at the mention of my name, then Nicole's last words hit me and a wave of anger came with them. "Ranger, what have you done to Bobby?"


	16. The Mission

_I have created this madness, but not the characters involved in it. They belong to JE._

**Chapter 16 – The Mission**

Nicole, being the ever observant friend that she was, stood up without a word and walked out.

Ranger came over to my bed and sat on the edge. He pushed my hair away from my face and looked me in the eye.

"I don't like having to beat information out of you, Ranger, but I'm willing to do it if that's what it takes," I started. "Where is Bobby?"

Ranger looked as though he were debating with himself over how to answer my question.

"Bobby is at the office," He finally offered.

"And what is he doing there?" I followed up. Geez, I'd forgotten how much work it was to have a conversation with Ranger when he didn't wish to participate.

"I had him go back and get a laptop along with all the files you had been working on. He freaked out when they brought you back up from the MRI and the nursing staff had put you in a hospital gown. He was raving something about him not breaking his promise to you about not having to wear those things. The staff tried to explain that you needed to be in a shirt that was open in the back in order for the next steps of your treatment to be possible so he took the shirt you had on when you came in, ripped it up the back and said, 'problem solved, now change her back.'"

Ranger smiled a little at the memory. "I've never seen Bobby treat the staff at the hospital that way before. He was loosing it a little. So, I stepped in and ordered him back to the office to gather some things that we can use from here to work on the DD Imports case together. He didn't want to leave you but I made it an order and he followed though. Of course on his way out the door he threatened me if I pressured you while you were on drugs and he was absent."

That memory almost brought out a chuckle. "I hadn't thought of how the deck was definitely in my favor now but since he mentioned it, this might be my best chance to sell you on the merits of my proposal."

I wasn't alert enough to pick up on the obvious joke in Ranger's words. I tried to push myself up, which caused some monitor to begin beeping at a faster rate.

Ranger put his hands on my shoulder and said, "You have to stay on your back. The doctors will be by soon and go over what they found, but until then they were clear that you were not to move. Bobby told them we could keep you still in order to keep them from immobilizing your muscles chemically."

I nodded that I understood and then said, "Tell me you are kidding about the proposal?"

"Yes, Babe. At least, I'm kidding in pressing the issue. The offer is still out there and if you accepted it I think we could have a measure of happiness, but seeing you with Bobby, I'm not convinced I could give you the happiness he can. I never thought I'd lose you to one of my core team, but if I had to, Bobby is the best suited for the job." Ranger said causing my heart to melt reminding me of why I loved him first.

"Bobby is gentle and supportive and doesn't seem to have a temper melt-down when I do something stupid." I agreed.

"I just meant that he is a medic and is the only one of us trained to handle the string of doctors that you seem to leave in your wake, but I guess your explanation works too." This time I got a full-on smile from Ranger and it relaxed me.

Seeing the change in my posture he wrapped a curl around his finger and played with my hair slightly.

"Do you feel up to talking about the information you got on DD Imports?" He asked. "I've read through all your files and Tank has brought me up to speed. I'm proud of your work on this. In a lot of ways you've made my mission so much easier."

"What mission? What did I do to help you?" I asked exhibiting the familiar impatience with the speed at which Ranger shared information.

He nodded, apparently picking up on my lack of patience. "I can't tell you everything I know, most of what I've been doing over the last three months is classified, but I can tell you I was in South America. Our country has a long standing relationship with a military general in a friendly nation there. He has offered us safe passage while on missions in bordering countries and has even assisted me in rescuing some of our guys when they've gotten in over their heads. He is good man who takes his work of maintaining peace in his home country very seriously."

I knew not to interrupt as I'd never heard Ranger divulge this much information at once before. "I was called to see the general as he had a family issue that needed someone with my skills to assist with. Because of the nature of our relationship, I was sent with very few details about what to expect."

I remembered how much I admired the work Ranger did. "The general explained that his information sources had told him about a neighboring country's recent problem with young teenage girls from well-to-do families disappearing. Each month about a dozen girls were being kidnapped and never heard from again. Because of the inability of anyone involved to find one clue it was assumed the girls were taken out of the country, but no guesses were ventured past that."

"The general called us now because his niece had been kidnapped and he knew there were no resources available to find her and return her to her family. I spent a couple of months establishing a cover as an American businessman who needed young girls in various locations across the country to provide entertainment services to high class clients. Although I never met personally with anyone, I was eventually put in contact with a woman who called herself 'B' that claimed to run such a business. Not having any other leads I corresponded with her and led her to believe I would need to have a 'shipment' of girls delivered to me in January so that I could use them to keep my clients happy at parties that were vital to my business. Since money was no object and I promised her a near steady stream of business she was more than eager to assist me."

"As no other possible leads were turned up I had to assume this was my best bet of assisting the general in the search for his niece. I knew they were kidnapping the girls and breaking their spirits with various types of soft torture while still in South America, but I had no idea where they sent the girls once they left. By convincing B I needed them here I hoped to force their hand and have the girls brought to us making it easier to find and rescue them while shutting down the operation at the same time."

"My sources tell me this is a family run business and the family is beyond cruel in their abilities to stop anyone who stands in their way. I began to piece it together and suspected the Diaz family was involved but I couldn't get any hard evidence to act on. I should have known that by forcing that kind of danger into my own backyard, it would end up finding you," He confessed.

"From what Tank has told me and what you captured from Hector's bugs I'm convinced this is where the general's niece is headed. You have given us a lot of leads to follow down, but knowing that Maria is alive, with her famed background, I think we may have a much greater hope of finding them before the exchange was scheduled in January." He finished.

"I don't know what the doctors have planned for you, but I wanted you to have any resource you may need at your disposal. When Bobby comes back he will have a loaded laptop for you and he will be bringing Hector as well. If you don't want him in here with you I can have him outside your room, but Tank told me he thought it would be alright." Ranger continued. "Have you and Hector gotten to know each other?"

"You could say that. Hector understands me." I offered. Somehow my protector who spoke so few words didn't seem to need a long explanation for Ranger.

"I'm not surprised; you two are a lot alike. Plus, having him with you offers you a protection none of the rest of us can offer. He has amazing instincts and doesn't feel as bound by the rules the rest of us operate under. I can't imagine the two of you having much to say to each other despite the language barrier, but I still think it is a good idea to partner him up with you for a bit." Ranger explained.

My heart had told me long ago to trust Hector but listening to Ranger just reinforced my opinion. Before I could tell him so I saw my door open and a ruggedly handsome Bobby stood there with his arms full and a scowl on his face aimed at Ranger.

I always hated the tension between Joe and Ranger where it felt like they were each trying to stake a claim on me proving they knew what was best for me. But watching Bobby do the same thing I realized my response could not be more different. Seeing his possessive, protective side made me feel warm and wanted. I had to quickly remind myself I was literally flat on my back in a hospital and the warm feelings needed to disappear for a while.

Ranger stood up and placed a kiss on my head. "I'm going to leave you two while you sort through the medical information, but if you need anything else, or if you come up with something, no matter how insignificant, call me."

Then he left me with a very confused looking Bobby.

"What was that all about?" Bobby asked.

"Ranger gave me the full story of what he's been doing the last three months and it turns out the DD Import mess was the other side of a mission he has been investigating in South America. He thinks I've stumbled onto the other end of what happens to the girls once they leave their country**. **I believe the hope is that with what you have there, I'll be able to keep digging and help find something." I explained watching the tension leave Bobby's face at my words.

"He wasn't pressuring you to consider his marriage proposal?" He asked unsure of himself.

"I believe his exact words were that the offer was still open, but he did concede that you were probably the best man for loving me. I thought it was because of how our temperaments complimented each other, but apparently he meant it was because you were the only one medically trained to deal with my accident prone nature." I said with my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Bobby chuckled sitting down the lap top and a box of files on the meal tray to the side of my bed.

He then sat in the chair next to me and put my hand in his laying his head down next to my hip and our joined hands. I pulled my free hand over to his head and ran my fingers through his hair. "You need a haircut," I said to try and ease the pain he was in waiting by my bedside.

He laughed when he picked up his head and said, "I've been a little worried about this blue eyed curly haired brunette and I've not had time to get it taken care of."

I smiled remembering the same conversation the last time I was here.

After a few moments of silence I asked, "Bobby, what is wrong with me?"

Sadness overtook all of his features and my heart ached to ease his pain. As if on cue Dr. Johns stepped in my room quickly followed by Turner.

"Ms. Plum, I'm glad you are awake so we can discuss what is happening," He began.

Turner sat on the side opposite Bobby almost as if they were surrounding me with their strength at what I was about to hear.

"As you know when you left the hospital you still had a minor amount of spinal swelling which apparently would vary according to your activity level giving you periods of pain and periods free from sensation."

I nodded that I knew this and hoped he had more to offer than a recap of the obvious.

"There is also the matter of the wound to your back which was slow to heal and in the period it took to finally close a large mass of scar tissue developed. This tissue has been pushing against your vertebrates and the pain it would cause would intensify if your muscles began to tighten and swell based upon their use. If either thing had occurred in isolation you have experienced no more than a mild back ache but when they pressed against each other and then pushed on your sensitive spine the neurotransmitters would trigger your brain and an intense pain response was produced."

That part made sense for what I had been experiencing each night, but not my most recent episode.

"Apparently, yesterday you had a long stress filled day with increased activity and strain. Your muscles were already tight and then you had a mild trauma to the back which increased the spinal swelling again pushing at the bone surrounding it, which in turn pushed against the scar tissue inhibiting its movement and causing the horrific response." Since he quit talking I assumed that was all the answer I was going to get.

"I understand all of that. What can we do to fix it?" I wondered aloud.

"There are two options. The first is the more conservative approach which is to wait out the swelling by keeping you immobile and allowing your body to regulate itself. The second is much more invasive," He paused.

"What does it entail?" I prompted.

"A surgical solution where we make a small incision in the back in order to remove some of the scar tissue. In addition to this we go into the spinal column and scrape the interior of the four lowest vertebrates in order to relieve the pressure the bones are creating daily when the spine swells and comes in contact with them," He explained.

"If successful, this would most likely represent your best option for regaining mobility without pain over the long term," He finished.

"And if unsuccessful?" I asked.

"Surgically removing scar tissue still creates scar tissue. If your body heals faster this time we believe the resulting tissue would be less invasive than what you have now. As for the spine, if something went wrong, we could risk permanently restricting your leg's movements, taking away your ability to ever walk again," He cautioned.

"Which do you suggest?" I hoped he would give me a true opinion and not leave this burden to me.

"I believe this is a decision the three of you need to discuss. I will support and implement either, but you need to be comfortable with whatever outcome you decide," He stated before leaving us.

"Okay guys, lay it on me." I opened it up for them to give me their opinions.

Turner began. "If you do nothing, the pain itself may never improve and your night time attacks could become a permanent part of your life. If the pain isn't controlled soon I have my doubts about how much you will be able to push through it. With no intervention you probably can't go much further than you are now."

Then he reached his gentle hand and pulled my face toward him. "But before you decide to go the surgical route you need to be sure you could live with the possibility that you might never walk again. One hair too far in with the blade on the bone and your spine will never recover. It would be a risky surgery at best. If it worked you would only be held back by your desire to move. But if it didn't I may as well leave as you would have no use for my services ever again."

Turner stood up. "I won't make this decision for you. Hell, I'm not sure I could. But I know what ever you chose will be the right way to go." With that mini pep-talk, he walked out and shut the door behind him.

"Bobby, what am I going to do?" I asked trying not to panic at the two equally depressing options before me.

He sat on the bed and put his forehead to mine. "That's not the right question."

"What is?" I asked blinking back the tears.

"What are we going to do? You aren't in this alone. I'll support what ever you want to do, but you need to know I'm going to be here all the while." He assured me.

I took a deep breath and said aloud the only thing that made sense to me, "Can you tell Dr. Johns I want to have the surgery done as soon as possible. If I'm going to be stuck in the chair I'd rather it be numb than in constant pain. At least I know if he slips up I shouldn't have the agony waiting for me every night."

"I knew you would choose that." Bobby said.

"How?" I asked.

"Wonder Woman wouldn't lay in a bed waiting on what might never happen. She would jump in and see if flying were possible. I think you are making the right decision." And then he kissed me. It wasn't a passion filled heated frenzy, but a slow, loving, simmering kiss that I never wanted to end.

Apparently while his lips were busy, his hand pressed the nurse call button as one stepped in asking what I needed.

Bobby spoke first, "Please tell Dr. Johns that we've decided to move forward with the surgical solution."

Three hours later I was being prepped. The anesthesiologist came in with a tray designed to relax and prepare me for surgery. Just before he put the first needle in my IV I had a thought. "Wait!" I screamed startling him enough to drop the syringe. He made a disgusted sigh at the fact he now had to go get a new cocktail of sedatives.

"Bobby," I called out.

"I'm right here, Baby, what's wrong? Have you changed your mind? Do you want to call this off?" He wondered.

"No, I just had a thought. We've been trying to find the girls by looking at DD Import employees but we may have overlooked the one obvious source of locations." I began.

Bobby interrupted me, "Baby, this can wait until you are done with surgery. You have enough on your plate right now, okay?"

"No, it's not okay. I'm going to be out for hours. Someone needs to do this now." I could tell Bobby was in no mood to discuss RangeMan business. And while I didn't blame him I wasn't going to risk forgetting my most recent brain storm.

"Hector!" I screamed as loudly as I could.

I felt Bobby jump, but was uncertain if it was from my unexpected outburst, or the sound of the heavy door banging against the wall when Hector flung it open.

"Si," He said coming immediately to my side, and then reassuring me, "I help you."

"Please, Hector. When I did my searches I was only looking at DD Import employees. If Maria was Bruce's wife and he is dead with no surviving family, I never looked into where his property would have gone. I didn't bother to look into him again as holding a place to hide the girls because I figured he was dead so I didn't think he could still be helping them. But Maria would have known if there any properties suitable because she was married to him. Ranger needs to pull Bruce's property records and check out each possible holding. I don't know why but I have a feeling that will give us the location of the girls." I spit out my detailed instructions to the one person whose understanding of English I did not have a handle on, but hoped with Bobby also present they would get the message to Ranger.

"Kay. Angel. I help you." Hector pledged and then kissed my check before vanishing without so much as a footstep for me to hear.

Bobby leaned over and kissed me again. This time he offered it as apology and pledge. He knew I felt a connection to these young girls and I needed to keep my mind occupied with something other than my own state. He was telling me he was sorry for trying to cut me off and promising to listen to me in the future. I wasn't sure I would ever develop ESP like the guys seemed to have with each other, but I had finally broken the code to understand what Bobby meant with his lips.

The anesthesiologist reappeared and said, "Let's try this again, perhaps without the yelling this time."

I didn't care for his attitude, but understood not appreciating being frightened while trying to help someone.

Bobby pulled away enough to look in my eyes and pledged he would be waiting when I woke up, "I love you Baby. When you wake up the pain will be gone and we can begin to talk about the future."

I liked the thought of planning a future with Bobby so I smiled. I don't know if it was the warmth of his tone, or the promise of sincerity in his eyes that made me feel like I was flying. I suppose it is possible it was the cocktail from the man in green scrubs next to me as he said, "You're all set Ms. Plum. You should be relaxed and pain free in a few seconds."

I knew when I woke up things would be different. I just hoped it meant the future I would be planning with Bobby included me being able to walk by his side. Regardless of my mode of transport I knew I would not be alone. And with that contented thought I gave in and slept.


	17. Gurneys and Gunfire

_I'm having the best time playing with JE's beautiful characters. Despite my mess they are still all hers._

**Chapter 17 – Gurneys and Gunfire**

"How do you do that?" I heard Ranger ask with a whisper.

Nicole's voice came back, "It's something my dad taught me. As you get to know someone you commit as many of their expressions to memory and then when they deviate from a normal expression you read the current situation to see what they may need. It's really just a lucky guess. I'm pretty familiar with military faces so you guys are easier to read."

"That explains knowing I was hungry. But brining me a sliced apple with a side of peanut butter is eerie. That's beyond just thinking to bring me a snack from the cafeteria." Ranger pushed. "How did you know this is what I would like?"

"I could tell you, but I'd have to kill you," She responded with a laugh.

I heard a rare chuckle from Ranger at her parroting of his famous line. Then I heard something I did not expect, "How about I take you to dinner tomorrow night and you explain everything outside of the realm that would be fatal to me?"

Hearing Ranger ask Nicole out should have brought up a jealous tinge in me, but I realized it was perfect. Neither of them liked sharing a great deal about themselves, but they were wonderful with support and silent encouragement. I found I liked the idea and wanted to say so, but I couldn't get my mouth to work yet.

"How about I'll consider accepting once we see Steph is awake and doing alright. If Bobby doesn't need me, I think I'd like to say yes," Nicole answered.

The fact that she didn't throw herself at him accepting eagerly was a good sign.

The door swung open and I heard my favorite voice. "Alright guys I'm back, you two can head out. Hal's going to be alright, it was just a band aide procedure."

Thinking that something was wrong with one of my guys was enough to help me wake up. I didn't recognize the voice that came out of my throat but the words were what I intended, "What's wrong with Hal?"

Bobby laughed, "Hey Baby. Leave it to you to be more worried about the guys than yourself. Hal and a skip had a little disagreement about his ultimate destination and the skip got a shot off before Hal could subdue him. He took a bullet in the side of his leg. It didn't hit anything important and a small four stitch hole is the only evidence of the incident."

My eyes were beginning to focus while he was talking. "Good." I sighed, relieved.

"Do you want to know about you?" He asked.

"Water?" I asked first as my throat was parched and I was all in favor of putting off my own prognosis in case it was bad news.

"I'll give you some, but you can only have a little to sooth your throat. They want to keep your stomach empty for another day to avoid any side effects from nausea," He explained holding straw in a Styrofoam cup to my lips.

I smiled after taking a swallow. It felt good to my throat and I liked the way Bobby was running his fingers through my hair while I was drinking. I heard the door close from Ranger and Nicole leaving and decided while we alone was probably the best time to get the news.

"Okay, how did I do?" I asked with more courage than I really felt.

Bobby sat in his chair beside me and pulled my hand to his lips. Then he pressed it to his forehead and sat still for a moment. I think he intended it to be a reassuring gesture but the longer it took him to answer my question the more worried I became.

Finally, he drew in a deep breath and said, "Dr. Johns believes the surgery itself went as smoothly as could be expected. There were no complications. They want you to stay stationary for the next 24 hours to reduce the chance of something going wrong, but everything looked good right after the surgery."

I let out a deep breath. "Obviously, I'd like to crawl up in the bed and hold you until you are cleared to sit up, but I promised not to in order to avoid the possibility of jarring you," Bobby confessed.

It made me smile. Loving Bobby was easy. I trusted him completely and could see his feelings for me clearly in his eyes. Evidently I was so relaxed with him sitting beside me I drifted off to sleep.

The next time I woke up it was bright in my room with afternoon sunshine spilling in from the windows. I was vaguely aware of Bobby and Ranger talking. Even though they were whispering the cadence of their conversation told me it was not going well.

I tried to get some clues by turning my head from one side to another without moving anything else. When I fully extended it to my right I saw Hector's smiling face. I grinned in return.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly hoping he would explain why they were arguing.

"Ranger has info for you. Bobby wants you rest." He summed up.

"What do you think?" I asked him, curious if he knew about the info and if it was worth getting involved. I was very tired, no doubt from the drugs in my blood stream and I wasn't convinced I could stay awake for a dull uneventful briefing.

"I think you right. I help you and find two houses," Hector explained.

That was all I needed to hear. A distraction from my current state of stillness was perfect. I tried to talk loud enough to interrupt their conversation but found it was hard to take a deep breath flat on my back and slightly fuzzy. "Tell me what you found."

They stopped whispering immediately. Bobby entered my field of vision next and looked so tired. "Hey Baby, how do you feel?"

"I am fine, a little sleepy, but otherwise okay. Hector said he found something." I pushed hoping he would allow me to have this conversation without doing an exam first.

"Yes, Baby, you were right again about where we should be looking. Hector found some property owned by Bruce. Three holdings were suburban office properties that easy surveillance determined were not holding the girls, but the other two were outside of town in secluded areas. We can go into both, but if we could narrow it down and concentrate our efforts on one at the time it might simplify things," Bobby explained patiently.

"What do you have?" I asked suddenly more awake and a lot more interested.

Ranger stepped in and began talking. One is a rustic camp. It is secluded with the closest neighbor being ten miles away. It is only fifteen hundred square feet though which makes it small for much work with a group of girls, but otherwise it is the perfect setting. The other is a forty-five hundred square foot home in the outskirts of town. It is only a mile away from a neighbor but it is close to the road and in the open."

"Which one has a basement?" I asked the first thing that popped in my head.

"The house in the open," Ranger responded.

"I'd put my money there. Having spent my fair share of time in the hands of crazy people they seem to like the control of being able to lock you up. Plus if the eventual goal is to have the girls so broken they will go along with what ever their forced labor is to be, and then they will need to introduce them to American life at some point. They may have started at the camp, but I'd bet they are in the suburbs now," I guessed.

"Alright Babe, that makes sense. We plan on setting up some surveillance on that house tonight and based on what we see, we may move in at dawn," He explained.

I smiled glad to know if that is where the girls were being held that their suffering would soon be over.

I looked at Hector and asked if he was going with them to the house.

"No." He answered with great certainty.

"Why not?" I wondered.

"I stay. I help you." He repeated. The fact that he constantly said the same thing to me could concern me about his mental abilities. But, this was Hector we were talking about. It only served as a great comfort.

"Good," I said with a yawn. Hector took his cue and kissed my head before leaving me alone with Bobby.

"When can I get up?" I asked hopeful it would be soon. I was trying to be good, but being still was not my strong suit.

"Tomorrow," He answered with a smile.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of snoring. I knew Bobby didn't snore so I looked around curious about who else would be sleeping in here. Turner had his head back on the chair and his feet up on my bed. His mouth was open and he was clearly out of it.

I tried not to laugh. Bobby saw I was awake and smiled at me. "I've been waiting all morning for you to wake up, so I could do this."

"What?" I asked.

Bobby stood behind Turner and got near his ear before taking in a drill sergeant voice and booming out loud and strong, "On your feet soldier, threats never sleep and neither should you!"

Turner snapped awake and to his feet in less than a second. He was clearly confused but his brain demanded he follow an order given with such authority. I had to remind myself to be still while I was laughing.

Turner blushed slightly as he punched Bobby's shoulder before sitting back down. "That was so not funny, man," He complained.

Bobby obviously found it hilarious as he couldn't stop laughing.

Once we calmed down and I got my bearings I realized it was the next morning. Two things dawned on me with this realization. First I should be allowed to sit slightly and move some, and second, if the guys had the right property they were going to go in this morning and see about the girls. I was confused about which one I should ask about first.

Bobby once again showed why he was the man I loved. He pushed the button on my bed to adjust my head up by ten degrees explaining that every hour they would raise me slightly more monitoring my body for any signs of distress along the way.

Then he went on to say, "And while you are adjusting to your new height how about I tell you what the guys found this morning?"

"Please," I asked feeling fine from being moved so slight an amount.

"They entered the house on the outskirts of town after seeing no activity for four hours, but having a few key lights on indicating the house had been in use at some point. No one was in the upper floors but they did find a very angry Juan Lopez on the stairs and four very tired girls matching the surveillance tapes from the docks. You were right, Baby, they found the girls." Bobby told me.

"That is great news," I began, genuinely thrilled, but then reality set in. "But what about Diaz and his sister?"

"No sign of either, but now that we know who to look for; it is only a matter of time. Ranger is getting the girls secured at a military hospital to treat the non-threatening injuries and their emotional trauma. After that they will be returned to their homes," He finished the story.

"Until we find them, I assume I'm probably in a little bit of danger?" I asked despite knowing the answer.

"You have two guards at your door, Hector is on the loose somewhere in the hospital, and there is a single RangeMan at every entrance for this building. On top of that, someone will be in the room with you from now until you are released. Yes, you are in extreme danger, but we are taking all the precautions to keep you safe," He reassured me.

A nurse came in and took some readings from my monitors and said everything looked good. Bobby then told me he was going to find Dr. Johns to let him know of my state. He also warned that since they were weaning me off the pain medication, I needed to let them know of anything I felt – good or bad.

I nodded that I understood and worried which I would be reporting first.

Turner must have noticed and jumped in, "Don't do that Sunshine. Don't start worrying. We will take this one step at the time and figure it out."

"I'm going to hope your choice of words is prophetic instead of ironic," I told him referencing his step comment. If I never walked again I decided that was one phrase I wouldn't be able to stomach hearing.

"You're doing just fine. Bobby and I will see that continues," He promised.

The next time I woke up I was sitting markedly higher in my bed than I remembered. Apparently, I had been moved three more times putting me at a forty degree angle to the bed. I smiled when I realized Turner was rubbing my feet and calves. He had done it daily in our work together so I thought nothing of the contact, but was suddenly struck by the fact that I could feel his thumbs digging into the bottoms of my feet. Although they felt slightly numb it was still the first time I distinctly remembered feeling someone touch my foot in months.

"Nice to see your smile again, Sunshine," Turner commented.

"That feels good," I said testing to see if he picked up on what I meant.

"Just because you aren't running up and down the halls yet, doesn't mean your muscles still don't need to have circulation encouraged," He commented back with a hint of a smile. Then his expression dropped completely and he asked, "What do you mean, that feels good?"

I giggled when I told him, "It's still a little numb, but I can feel you touching my feet."

"Bobby!" Turner shouted. "Bobby, get in here!"

Bobby came charging through the door holding what I assumed was my chart. "What's wrong?" He demanded.

"Tell him, Sunshine, tell him what you just said to me," Turner seemed too excited to wait so he charged on interrupting my first attempt at speaking. "She said she could feel me touching her feet. It was a little numb, but she still registered the sensation of me touching her."

Bobby smiled, thrust the chart in Turner's hands and purposefully walked over to me planting a kiss right on my all too willing lips. I felt the familiar tingle of electricity from a close contact with Bobby. My body yearned to be closer to him and my attempt to stifle my moan failed miserably as Turner and a nurse were clearing their throats trying to get our attention.

Finally he released my mouth and ended the kiss giving me a moment to get my eyes to focus again before he pulled back.

"Mr. Brown," The nurse complained, "You can't just walk off with a patient's chart like that."

"You need to update the chart," Bobby informed her without taking his eyes from me.

"How so?" She asked.

"You need to include a comment that the patient reports feeling a touch sensation in their lower extremities for the first time since October."

The nurse, while trying to keep a professional demeanor still sounded genuinely pleased when she said, "I'll make a note and contact her doctor immediately."

I had a steady stream of visitors who were great at keeping me distracted and preventing me from worrying about what retaliation should be expected from DD Imports. By the end of the second day Bobby and Turner were advocating to have me released back to the safety of RangeMan so that an all out search could be made for the Diaz siblings by pulling the men away from Stephanie guard duty at the hospital.

Dr. Johns announced he wanted one more MRI to happen before he would consent to my release, but if it showed the positive results he was expecting, then he would be glad to release me right after.

Both men accompanied me down the corridor, to the elevator and off in the imaging area. Turner stood outside the door while Bobby walked in with me. I thought they were going overboard, but since Maria last made contact with me in this very hall, perhaps their caution was warranted.

Bobby only stepped out when the technician demanded they were about to begin the test. When it was over the two nurses came in. One pushed my gurney over to transfer me and the other told me they would have the results ready and to my doctor as quickly as possible. After they got me settled, the nurse I had not seen spoke and volunteered to take me to my room herself. Instead of pushing me back to the doors I entered from, I noticed we were exiting at the back of the room.

Then I realized I recognized the voice. Maria had gotten to me again right under the noses of the guys. I knew if something happened to me Bobby would never forgive himself for stepping out.

Maria's menacing voice began behind my head near my ear as soon as the doors closed behind us. "You interfering little bitch! Not only did you not listen to my warning that we expected you to prevent your goons from interfering, but you led them right to where the girls were hidden. I hope you don't think just because you saved one batch that we will give up. We have found a business opportunity with unlimited demand and we intend to fill it. All you've done is risk the lives of those girls as they now must die to keep them from sharing what they might have overheard while we had them."

"I didn't have anything to do with them freeing the girls. I've been the hospital, in surgery and unconscious most of the time," I tried explaining hoping it would buy me more time.

"I told you the last time you needed to come up with a plan B in case this problem wasn't enough to distract them. It's not my concern that you didn't use your time wisely," She explained.

It was then that I heard a door above us bang open. I saw Maria reach behind her in a gesture familiar to me as it is how the guys most often reached for their guns when they were reacting to a threat.

I didn't have time to register anything else except for the loud sound of a gun going off in a confined space and the bright red of freshly spilled blood. I screamed unable to tell what had just happened and was only able to react to my horror and helplessness.

I wondered how long it would take for anyone to find me.


	18. Hospitals and Holidays

_These characters were created and perfected by JE. _

**Chapter 18 – Hospitals and Holidays**

I heard footsteps quickly running toward me but I could not tear my eyes away from the sight on the floor long enough to look at who it was. Maria was lying perfectly still with her eyes closed as a pool of blood began to form under her back from a wound in her abdomen.

Finally a touch on my shoulder broke the trance I was in and I turned to see who saved me. His eyes were full of concern and worry that perhaps he had not arrived in time. Instead I flung my arms around his waist as the tears began to spill from my eyes.

"You helped me," I said stealing his phrase.

"Si. You okay?" Hector asked.

I nodded my head and pulled back trying to dry my tears with my fingers. He looked over my bed to the scene on the floor and shook his head.

"Thank you," I managed to say.

"I get Bobby," Hector replied and I was relieved to just hear his name.

When Hector turned to walk away I allowed my eyes to focus back on the gruesome scene beneath me.

Not bothering to soften his footsteps I heard Hector move a half dozen paces away when I noticed Maria's body twitch. I didn't immediately scream out knowing that sometimes the muscles in a body will continue to contract and it did not mean she was still alive.

Unfortunately, since I squelched my first reflex, I missed the chance to warn Hector and when Maria's eyes opened and her hand lifted holding a small glock I saw her intent was to take out my loyal protector before seeking her revenge on me. When she hoisted her hand on the cross beam of my gurney to steady her shaking arm I knew if I did not act she would kill the quiet man who had devoted himself to watching over me.

Without thinking I simultaneously screamed out a warning and flung myself from the perch of my bed on top of Maria. The surprise of my landing on her knocked the gun from her unsteady grip and in her weakened condition she was no match for my newly toned arms. Holding her head in my hands I slammed it to the floor twice before her eyes shut from what I was hoping was unconsciousness.

Hector was upon me at once and ever so gently lifted me from Maria placing me back on the gurney over the gore on the floor.

We were staring at each other coming to terms with what just happened. My mouth blurted out, "I help you."

"Si, you help me, mi angel," Hector replied stroking my checks with his thumbs as he held my face in his rough hands preventing me from looking down.

Seconds later the door behind us was thrown open and Turner and Bobby both charged in, guns drawn.

Bobby knelt down beside Maria and put his fingers to her neck checking for a pulse. He paused, and then stood up without cuffing her leaving me to understand she was dead. I knew it was most likely from the gunshot wound to the abdomen but I could not help but notice the blood that was literally on my hands reminding me I played a role in taking her life as well.

Turner turned his attention to me as Bobby stood and exclaimed, "Shit, Sunshine where are you hit?"

When I looked down I realized her blood had soaked my shirt as well giving the impression that I had been injured.

I shook my head no and then said, "It isn't my blood. Hector got here just in time and shot her as she was reaching for her gun, but when he turned to get you she came to and was going to shoot him in the back so I threw myself down on her and knocked her head to the floor until she passed out."

Bobby then came over and ran his hands up and down my arms. "You're cold, you are in shock. We need to get you out of here and cleaned up then we can access if any damage was done from your fall. That was quite a distance and a hard landing," he began but stopped when it sounded as though his voice was going to crack with emotion.

We both knew what he was saying. If I was gearing up for a full recovery from the surgery I had just endured, it was possible that by falling in this way so soon after the procedure I may have done damage that could not be repaired. I may have just lost the ability to walk forever in order to save Hector's life.

I waited to see if the tears would come at that realization but found the only emotion I could place was relief that I kept Maria from harming my friend. If I lost the use of my legs it would be a small price to pay for what Hector meant to me.

After having my second MRI run that day with both Turner and Bobby standing in the room despite the objections of multiple hospital staff, I was in my room anxious to hear from Dr. Johns.

I heard his voice in the hall first before he opened the door to my room with a stack of films from my tests that morning in front of him.

"I have examined the test results and see no reason why you should not be released to the care of Mr. Brown and Mr. Turner immediately," He reported.

"What did they show?" Bobby asked still concerned.

"The most important thing they showed is that they were the exact same. Prior to the fall her swelling was at its lowest recorded point so far and post trauma there was no change. Moreover, the way in which you landed did not put too much stress on the small incision either meaning the stitches were not pulled adding to the concern about a mass of scar tissue developing in place of that which we just removed. I have written out some therapy instructions for Mr. Turner to implement and I see no reason based upon this why, if followed, this regime should not have you mobile in a matter of several weeks. Of course a full recovery will take much longer."

I could not stop the grin that spread across my face. This was the most definite answer Dr. Johns had ever given me which instilled a great hope in me that I would, in fact, walk again.

"I must stress that you follow the therapy instructions rigidly. Too much activity, or the wrong type of activity," He added looking at Bobby in an accusing way, "could do damage while your body is still healing. But taken slowly I believe you will recover."

With that, he turned and walked out. Bobby and Turner gave each other a high five and yelled out their relief. Then Bobby sat down next to me and pulled me toward him roughly. It did not hurt but his lack of a gentle approach told me he was so relieved to have some good news regarding my condition that he needed to comfort himself by holding me. I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"When can I go home?" I asked hoping for a quick exit from this place that held so many horrible memories.

"I'll go get the car, Sunshine," Turner replied smiling.

I was not surprised at the sea of black that surrounded me when Bobby pushed my wheelchair in the hall to take me to the car out front. Since Diaz had not been captured there was still an open threat on my life which the guys obviously took seriously. Once I was in the SUV sitting in the back between Hector and Bobby I relaxed and put my head on Bobby's shoulder.

I found that the whole ride home I kept wiggling my toes simply because I could. I knew it was silly to find joy in such a small thing but if the doctor was going to insist I keep my activities measured and slow I was going to entertain myself doing the little things that brought me some happiness.

The two weeks before Christmas were a blur. My routine was the same as before: a morning workout with Turner, a break for lunch and a nap, followed by two hours at my desk. I was content to be making progress, but I was definitely beginning to feel that old restlessness from being locked up inside too long.

Bobby had obviously noticed and brought it up over dinner. "What's troubling you Baby? Turner says your progress is remarkable and you haven't had any nighttime pain since you left the hospital."

I gave him a half smile realizing from his words that I should be in a blissful state instead of feeling caged.

Since we had always been honest with each other I decided to just lay out how I felt. "I'm getting antsy from being locked up so long. I know Diaz is still out there somewhere and I'm still not strong enough to get away from him, but I miss going outside. Christmas will be here soon and I haven't even seen the lights." I was proud of myself for keeping the whiney tone out of my voice even if the words themselves made me sound ungrateful for all that was being done to help me.

"Why don't we see if Hector is free and the three of us can take a little drive after dinner and see some decorations?" Bobby offered.

I knew he didn't want me to leave the building, but he had always understood my need to get out. I thought his suggestion to take Hector was a good one too since I liked spending time with him and Bobby knew he would be watching out for us in the car.

We took one of the SUV's out and I kept my nose pressed to the glass taking in all the sights and sounds of the holiday bustle. I loved it but it left me yearning for more. I decided to see how far Bobby would let me push and asked if we could go to the cookie store in the mall.

"Ella will bring you Christmas cookies if you want." He counter offered.

I shook my head, "True, but the cookie store is right across from the Santa's Village in the middle of the mall and nothing says happy holidays like seeing Santa. Besides I have my favorite guys with me and I brought my purse which you have fitted to be a small armory, so nothing can happen."

Bobby did not reply, but I noticed he turned left at the next light heading away from Haywood and toward the shopping area.

I was trying to be good and sit still in my chair while Bobby pushed me slowly through the crowd with Hector walking beside me analyzing every shopper for possible threats.

When we arrived at the cookie case I had trouble deciding so I asked Bobby for one of every kind.

He laughed and looked at Hector who was also shaking his head. "I'll share," I offered as my defense for such a gluttonous request. I knew he would get them for me just because he had trouble denying me anything I asked for. I pointed to a section of seats across from Santa and asked if I could go over there. Hector took me leaving Bobby in line for my treat.

We were no more than six feet away when my spidey sense went off. I stiffed and began to look around. "Easy, Angel. What you see?" Hector asked in my ear before saying the words I had not heard from him since the hospital, "I help you."

I felt as though I was being watched, but I didn't feel in danger. That gave me a sense of panic as Bobby had his back turned to us placing my order with the lady behind the counter. "Bobby," was all I managed to say before Hector took off and grabbed the hand of small man three steps away from Bobby's back who had a knife in his hand similar to the one Bruce used on me.

I closed my eyes having to swallow and take a deep breath to keep from getting sick at the thought of Bobby being in danger and me unable to help him. When I opened my eyes standing in front of me was Diego Diaz sporting an evil grin. "It is so easy to distract isn't it? Then you can just step up and take what you want."

"What do you want?" I bit out realizing no one realized who was talking to me.

"I am here to settle your bill. I gave you a simple task which you did not accomplish and in the process you managed to kill my only sister. I believe it is time for me to take your life to pay me for the two people you took from my family." He explained as though he were enjoying watching me squirm.

My hands clamped down in fear and only when the top of the bag I was holding did not move did I remember it was because Bobby had insisted on packing every conceivable weapon I could ever use in my purse making it too bulky to close. I slipped my hand quickly inside and felt my stun gun. I trusted that if Bobby put it in there, it was charged and ready to go. I turned it on by feel hoping I had activated it.

Diaz took a step back as though he were taunting me since I was confined to my chair and he was free to move about at will.

"Don't worry, I will make this quicker than you deserve since we are in a crowd and I need some time to slip away while everyone is worried about the cripple girl who is bleeding," He explained his intension to me.

Without taking the time to think through my plan I went on impulse alone.

I pulled out the stun gun and stood allowing my purse to fall to the floor all in one motion. Diaz was temporarily distracted by the commotion of my bag moving that it did not register I was standing and moving toward him. Once he realized what I was doing he put his hand at his waist to draw his gun but I was able to close the distance and touch his arm with my weapon just before he took aim. He fell hard to the floor and I stood there trembling from the excess of adrenaline that had helped me pull off my own rescue.

Bobby's hands were on my shoulder telling me we had to leave and saying something about a threat and Hector when he noticed the stun gun in my hand and the heap at my feet. "Who is that?" Bobby asked sitting me down in my chair and putting the stun gun back in my disheveled bag.

"Diaz." I answered.

Bobby grabbed the cuffs from his belt and pulled Diego's arms behind his back none too gently. Hector joined us speaking on his cell phone pulling another man in cuffs.

Within minutes there were mall security, four Merry Men and a couple of Trenton's finest taking a very angry Diaz and his associate into custody. Eddie was the cop in charge of walking Diaz out and I couldn't help but laugh when I saw his fist make contact with Diaz's face. Apparently Diego's arrest record will show his resisting arrest and trying to assault an officer. I knew if asked that is exactly what I would swear to.

Bobby came over and caressed my face. "Are you ready to go home?" He asked.

I shook my head no.

"What's wrong? What do you need?" He asked quickly concerned that something else had gone wrong.

"You promised me a cookie and I'm not leaving without one," I answered receiving the smile I wanted on his face as reward for my attempt at humor.

Bobby ran back over to the cookie counter and came back with two boxes. I raised both eyebrows meaning the expression to ask why he was holding such big containers of cookies. Even asking for one of everything the order could have fit in a regular sized bag instead of the two jumbo boxes.

"She saw what happened and thought you needed these more than she did." Bobby laughed as he explained.

When we arrived at Haywood, Bobby put the boxes in my lap refusing to be seen bringing in that amount of contraband into the building. Before the elevator began to move I had the top box open and my eyes were glazing over the number of options I had for a sugar fix.

At the second floor the doors opened to let Hector go back to his domain but I called out to him before he stepped out.

When he faced me I picked up a wreath shaped cookie and handed it to him. "Thank you again," I said trying to convey I appreciated every time he had come to my rescue over the past three months.

He took a bite of his cookie and smiled. Who knew Hector liked sugar cookies? Maybe Ranger was right that we shared more in common than I first thought. "I help you," he said around the crumbs in his mouth. Then he called out an "Adios" as he walked away reminding me why I loved him so quickly after getting to know him. The man knew how to say goodbye.

Bobby was smiling as we arrived at his door and went in for the evening.

"What is that grin for?" I asked.

"Only you could turn a routine run for cookies into a capture of one of the FBI's most wanted criminals and then remember that sugar was the original reason we were there," He answered.

I stuck my tongue out in a childish gesture before saying, "I can't help it if I have my priorities straight and you guys are so easily distracted by nearly being killed in a public area."

Bobby parked my chair at the edge of his kitchen allowing me to stand up holding onto the counter. My progress had allowed me to walk a little over the past few days as long as I had something to steady myself. The muscles in my legs had atrophied over the past months and building them back would take time.

Still it did allow me to finally take showers again. I didn't realize how much I had missed the sensation of the water falling down my body. Of course my newfound love of showers could be attributed to the promise of being able to use the special therapeutic shower massager in Bobby's bathroom. I couldn't stand for very long, but once I felt stable enough, and could shower without supervision, I had decided to take that puppy out for a drive.

Christmas morning came two days later and I was awakened by the sound of my cell phone ringing. Reluctantly I let go of my comfortable position snuggled into Bobby's chest and rolled over to answer it.

"Merry Christmas," Came the voice of my father on the other end of the phone.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy," I answered trying to sit up a little to make talking easier.

Bobby continued to lay with me while my Dad and I caught up and talked about the holidays. My mom had not come back since the day Hal escorted her out of the building but my Grandma and Dad had called or come by to visit at least once a week. It was sad to think this was the first Christmas I would not see my family.

No sooner had I thought that, than I corrected myself. Bobby and I were spending the day together. Neither of us had to work today but we were planning on going up to the conference room where Ella had transformed the space into a Christmas wonderland. There would be fresh food all day, and holiday movies playing for those who wanted to watch. We thought it would be fun to hang out with the guys for a while. Perhaps, like home, family should be defined less by birthright and more by heart.

When I closed the phone Bobby pulled me back to his side. I squealed at the sensation of the sudden movement. Turner had taken the day off so I did not have to rush to get up for my therapy. Bobby kissed my neck patiently working from the shell of my ear down to my collarbone. I considered it torture of the sweetest kind.

Much too soon for my taste he stopped and asked if I wanted to get dressed before opening presents. I hadn't thought about how we would exchange gifts but figured being presentable might be a good idea so I hobbled up and into the closet. Bobby took a great deal of joy out of helping me get ready in the mornings since we decided keeping Janie was not really necessary. It was sad to see my first encourager go, but I was thrilled at the prospect I no longer needed her help to get ready for the day.

I put on a red ribbed tight turtle neck sweater and a pair of black slacks that were nice without being too dressy for a day spent inside. My hair fully cooperated and I managed to fix it in lose curls around my face. I decided to give Bobby an early gift and go with only a single swipe of mascara and cherry lip gloss. He preferred me as natural as possible and I thought this was a holiday worthy compromise.

When I finished and made my way out to the den, Bobby had the radio on playing soft carols in the background. He put my mug of coffee on the end table next to the couch indicating I should sit there. It gave me a perfect view of our little Christmas tree which I had insisted upon and Bobby had humored me by setting up. Under it were two packages that I did not recall seeing last night.

Noting the expression on my face, Bobby laughed and said, "It looks someone was good this year."

"It's hard to get into much trouble when you aren't able to make a run for it." I explained.

"Baby, trouble follows you whether you are running or not," He joked before kissing my nose.

"You better watch it or I might not see fit to give you this," I said pulling two presents from behind my back.

His face lit up. I don't know if he was just playing along or if he was anxious to see me open the gifts he had for me, but I knew he could pick on me all he wanted to and I would still give him my simple gifts in order to see his smile.

Taking the smaller of the two, he held it up to his ear and shook it before asking if he could open it now.

I nodded telling him, "That is just a little something I saw and thought you could use at your desk."

Tearing off the paper with great enthusiasm he found a Band-Aid dispenser that would pop up with another adhesive strip every time one was taken out. It seemed when the guys needed a little cover for a wound they always went to Bobby for one instead of helping themselves to the first aid kit in the break room. I knew that helplessness by a few of the men irritated him when he was interrupted so I thought this would be a fun way to hand them out. I also took the liberty of removing the plain skin tone colored bandages and refilling it with super hero Band-Aids.

"Cool, the guys are going to love having Superman plastered on their cuts," He said fully understanding the humor behind my gift.

He handed me a rectangular box and told me, "Go ahead, open it, open it."

There seemed to be an unending list of things that I loved about Bobby. Now I could add his enthusiasm for opening presents to the list too.

I tore off the paper to find a shoe box inside. I assumed it was just a holder for the real gift inside so I pulled the lid off and my jaw dropped at the beautiful silver three inch heels found inside. They were my size and when I held them in my hands I thought they would match a dress I purchased a week before my injury. The heels were definitely lower than my usual fare, but they would still do the trick nicely for the outfit I had in mind.

"Baby, I know they are more modest than what you typically wear, but I am so proud of all the work you are putting into your therapy and in the beginning, lower heels will be safer and more comfortable for you. I wanted you to have something to wear so that as soon as you are up for it, I can take you dancing," He offered as explanation for his touching gift. "Look at this as my promise to make up for your night out that was ruined back in October."

"I love them," I said as I moved forward to catch his lips with mine in a kiss.

Just as I was about to lose myself in the warmth of it, Bobby pulled back and asked, "Is that box for me too?"

I loved his eagerness to open his presents, but I didn't fully understand why it was taking precedence over kissing me. Instead of being offended I smiled and held out his other package.

In similar fashion as before he ripped the paper leaving in the shreds on the floor to produce a box from a jeweler. Taped to the top of the box was a picture of Bobby with his Dad dressed for a special occasion when he was perhaps four or five years old. His Dad had him sitting on his knee and Bobby was holding his father's pocket watch in his hands while it was still attached to a chain hooked on his Dad's vest.

Carefully lifting the lid to not disturb the picture he found a replica of that watch. He stared at it for a long few minutes before looking at me with such a tender expression. "This is perfect. How did you know?" He asked.

"I enjoyed being able to look through your family albums when I was supposed to be resting during the day. I kept coming back to this picture because of the expressions on each of your faces. Your Dad looked so proud of you and you seemed to be pleased with yourself for being given the honor of holding the item you obviously considered a special treasure. I know people don't wear such things anymore, but there is a class about you that I thought deserved to be recognized by such a gift." I explained.

He pulled me into a tight embrace and held me close to him for a moment. "I loved my Dad's pocket watch," He explained pulling back. "My Dad had my grandfather's watch but after that many years of use it broke and he didn't try to have it repaired, he just replaced it with a wrist watch. Later in his life he said he regretted getting rid of it because of what it had meant to him. I always wanted something like it to wear on special occasions or just to have to remind me of where I came from."

Then he leaned to me again placing his forehead against mine and continued, "Thank you Baby, I love it. You couldn't have given me a more thoughtful gift."

I was relieved that he liked it. I had stressed over what to get for him and eventually had Hector take me to the jewelers to get it after I saw the picture one day and couldn't get the image out of my mind. It reminded me that although in my heart I knew we would love each other forever, we had not been together as a couple that long and we still had so much to learn about each other's likes and dislikes.

He brought a small box over and put it in my hands saying, "This is your last gift too."

I guessed it was a jewelry box from the small size so I was not surprised to feel the velvet of the box once the paper came off. However, I was not prepared for him to slip off the couch and take the box back into his hands as he lowered himself on one knee in front of me.

_A/N: Special thanks to Amer3 who kindly read over this chapter and number sixteen for me. It was so nice to have another set of eyes catching my mistakes!_

_We are down to the last two chapters (I think) if there are any loose ends you think need to be tied up, let me know._


	19. Christmas Interrupted

_JE deserves all the credit, I get all the blame. These characters belong to her._

**Chapter 19 – Christmas - Interrupted**

_Previously:_

_He brought a small box over and put it in my hands saying, "This is your last gift too."_

_I guessed it was a jewelry box from the small size so I was not surprised to feel the velvet of the box once the paper came off. However, I was not prepared for him to slip off the couch and take the box back into his hands as he lowered himself on one knee in front of me._

My eyes began to glass over from what I thought was coming next. Bobby opened his mouth to speak, but before any words came out there was an insistent knocking at the door. Bobby hung his head and took a deep breath.

"Let me get rid of whoever that is, and we'll start this again," He promised.

Before he could get to the door the knocking turned to banging from impatience. "I'm coming!" Bobby yelled. Apparently he should have taken a few more cleansing breaths.

When he opened the door, a very excited Les walked in carrying a present. "Merry Christmas!" he yelled pushing past Bobby and walking in to the den.

Les came over and sat on the coffee table in front of me, his green eyes dancing with excitement. He pulled out what appeared to be a well used piece of mistletoe and then leaned over to put a sloppy kiss right on my lips.

Bobby growled from the door which he was still holding open in disbelief.

"Relax, man. I just came to give Steph a little Christmas present and see when you guys were coming up. We want to get the party started, but it isn't as fun with out the Bomber there," He said with a fake pout.

"Bobby, would you be willing to bring me the basket of presents by the tree?" I asked eager to get him to move away from the door he was holding open in the obvious hope Les would get the hint and leave.

Resigned, he brought me the basket and I shuffled through the small boxes until I found the one I ordered for Les.

Les wasted no time in opening his present and then stopped reverently when he came to the knife I selected for him. Because Les and I had a closer relationship I decided to get his knife with a mother of pearl handle which was beautiful and practical since the knifesmith had sanded it to provide a rougher, more sturdy grip. When he flicked out the stainless steel knife he saw the small inscription on the top of the blade that read, "Beautiful."

"Wow, Steph. This is…perfect, it's…beautiful," he stumbled trying to find the appropriate words while he continued to release and engage the blade getting a feel for his gift. The owner had assured me it was weighted and would be an agile weapon for someone with an affinity for knives. Apparently, Lester was one such person.

I snatched the square box from his lap and began to open it without asking. Les' attention returned to me when I reached in and pulled out two beautiful hair combs with blue stones inset in a design. They were almost too lovely for me to consider wearing.

"Les, thank you. They're beautiful," I started but had no idea what to say next. I felt the tears beginning to form in my eyes but did not want to lose it this early in the day.

Les pressed another kiss to my cheek before placing his forehead to mine in his familiar gesture. "They are beautiful, just like you. And, when you are ready to get dolled up for dancing again, I hope to see you wear them."

Sensing the mood was getting too serious Les stood up and walked over to Bobby. He held up the mistletoe and laughed as a disgusted look of panic came over Bobby's face. "Just kidding man," Les joked as he made his way to the door. "Seriously, come on up soon, the guys are asking for you."

With that he left and Bobby visibly relaxed. Bobby sat on the table where Lester had just been and pulled the box out of his pocket twirling it in his hand. Once his breathing had returned to normal he looked up and caught me staring at him. I smiled hoping to encourage him to pick up where he left off.

"Baby, these last few months have been the best and worst of my life. I've never known heartbreak like watching you suffer and knowing you were in danger, but I've never known joy like holding you in my arms," He began.

My eyes were already swimming again and I was grateful I only put on a single coat of mascara. I hoped the raccoon effect wouldn't be too severe.

Bobby then slipped off the table and back to the floor in front of me holding the box between us. Just as he opened his mouth to continue there was another impatient pounding at the door.

This time Bobby made no attempt to calm down as he flung himself to the door and opened it swiftly. "What now!" he demanded to the person on the other side.

"Somebody needs to get a little Christmas Spirit," Came Tank's deep booming voice.

I craned my neck around to see Tank and Cal enter the apartment. My smiling friends were carrying a wrapped box and I was beginning to sense this was not the right time for Bobby and I to have an uninterrupted moment.

I dug in my basket of goodies and produced their present as Tank sat next to me on the couch and Cal took the coffee table as his temporary perch.

Cal spoke first while Tank offered me the package. "We were afraid you weren't going to come up to join us so we came to you."

"Merry Christmas, Little Girl," Tank added.

"You guys," I said at a complete loss as to how I should handle my Merry Men being so sweet. I decided to go with a distraction and tore into the present in my arms. In the box there was a metal Wonder Woman box which, when opened, held seven TastyKakes and a long rectangular box.

I licked my lips at the sweets making Cal laugh and say, "We got you one for each day of the week; the refills are on you."

"It will fit in your desk drawer to keep your contraband hidden," Tank added with a wink.

The other box revealed a necklace and matching earrings made of deep blue sapphires that glistened when I held them up in the light. I could not believe how delicate and beautiful they were.

Tank jumped in, "We thought when the time came for you to go out dancing again you should have a few things to wear to make the night extra special."

"Merry Christmas, Steph," Cal said squeezing my hand.

I had to do something or the waterworks were definitely going to start so I handed them their similarly wrapped boxes and motioned for them to open the presents.

Their faces were transformed from nervous tenderness to boyish glee at the idea of receiving their own gifts. I don't know why I ever thought the guys only had blank faces. They were so uniquely expressive to me now.

Cal was the first to get in his box. On the handle of his knife was a flaming skull similar to the one on his head. When the blade flicked out he laughed at the words "Angel's Chariot" engraved there referring to his nickname for me and the fact he was my self appointed transportation when I first came back to Haywood. Clearly pleased with the feel in his hand he proceeded to work with the blade like a kid experimenting with a new toy.

Tank had yet to pull his out of the box. He was reverently rubbing his hand over the dark onyx handle. I leaned over and lifted it out engaging the blade so he could see the words, "Little Girl" on the blade. I knew the guys thought of guns as girls and wondered if the same could carry over to a knife.

The big smile on Tank's face told me all I needed to know. He took both my hands in one of his massive ones and said, "Thank you, this is perfect."

After a moment of silence he punched Cal's arm and pointed to the door. They got up, leaned down to kiss my head and walked over to Bobby. Giving a head nod which I assumed meant thanks for letting us in and perhaps Merry Christmas (they were smiling when they nodded) they left us once again in our quiet home.

Bobby came back and sat next to me shaking his head. "I'm starting to think the guys aren't going to leave us alone until we go upstairs," He said sadly.

"We could lock ourselves in the bedroom and ignore the door," I offered as a solution.

"They'd break in if they are that determined to see you," He reminded me. I had been out of my apartment so long I'd forgotten how something as simple as a lock never kept them out when they wanted in.

He stood up and held out his hand to me. I took the hint and slowly rose as well. "I'll never get tired of seeing you do that," He commented when I stood at my full height in front of him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, slowly at first, but he took control of the kiss and it deepened in both intensity and heat. When we broke apart he was breathing as heavily as I was.

"Listen," he whispered.

"I don't hear anything," I whispered back unsure of why he was being so quiet.

"Exactly. No one is the hall," He concluded with a sweet smile pulling back to capture my hands in his.

"Baby, I love you. You understand me in a way no one ever has before. You get my love of medicine and healing, and you accept my need for action and adventure. You never demand that I change or give up things to be with you, and you bring a sense of home for me where ever you are," He began.

There come the tears again I thought before saying, "Bobby, I love you too, and everything you just said about me applies to you as well. You have never demanded I change or give up my job, even when it must aggravate you to no end; you still try and accommodate my need for escape and sugar. No one has ever understood me like you," I explained.

He smiled at my words and any traces of tentativeness in his manner disappeared. Unfortunately, there was a soft knock at the door before he could say another word.

"Bloody hell!" He yelled as he stormed to the door.

"Excuse me, Dear," Said an obviously surprised Ella. "I just took some fresh cookies and eggnog upstairs and wanted to warn you that the others are digging in. If you would like some, you might want to join the festivities."

Before leaving she poked her head around the corner and added, "Merry Christmas dear Stephanie," as she gave my face a maternal pat.

"Thank you Ella," I replied touched by her small gestures of constant love for me. I may have a broken relationship with the woman who gave birth to me, but no one knew how to mother me better than Ella.

When the door closed behind her Bobby got my chair and wheeled it over. I got myself in it and put the remaining gifts for the guys in my lap understanding that we were heading upstairs now.

"We won't have a moment's peace until they see you, Baby. We'll finish our time together later," He said with a gentle kiss on my lips.

The conference room had a huge tree in the corner with gifts tucked under. A few of the guys were home celebrating with their families, but most of my closest friends were still here. The long table in the middle had been removed and replaced with chairs sat up around the large flat screen on the wall showing a holiday flick.

When my wheels crossed the threshold there were cheers and the guys surrounded me calling out holiday wishes. My first reaction was how relaxed they all seemed. I'd never seen this many smiles in the office before at one time. My second thought was that no one was wearing black except for me. Most were in jeans or khaki pants and various color shirts which served to lighten the room considerably. I was definitely going to miss the rainbow effect tomorrow when they would no doubt be back in their monochromatic color scheme.

"What 'cha got there?" Vince asked with a smile pointing to the basket of goodies in my lap.

I gave the basket to him and joked, "Why don't you be a good little elf and hand them out."

The guys got a kick out of teasing him about needing tights and little pointy shoes, but he took it in stride and began to call out the names from the labels and throwing the gifts as the guys held their hands in the air.

Paper flew as they didn't hold back or wait for permission. Suddenly I realized I had given sharp objects to some highly trained men who had been drinking Ella's eggnog for at least an hour. I wasn't sure that was such a good idea.

It wasn't until they began examining the blades that the laughs began. Clearly they got the individual messages I had put on their knives. Bobby pushed me the rest of the way in and parked my chair next to the tree.

Les sat at my feet and asked if I wanted to start on the boxes under the tree that all had my name on them.

I was shocked. I assumed the presents were either for decoration or were for the guys. There were so many that I was speechless.

Seeing my eyes widen at the pile of packages Vince came over and handed me one. "This is from me."

I found a small photo album of pictures taken after the skip's girlfriend blew up Bobby's SUV. There were shots of the flames, and the emergency responders. On the front he had printed a title of "Bombshell Strikes Again!"

"There is no way, this is my fault! I wasn't even able to stand up, much less blow up a car then. This on you two," I added in my defense.

"No way Steph," Vince countered. "Bobby has worked here for years and until you two started hanging out he had never so much as scratched a car. This has your karma written all over it."

I wanted to get angry about it, but the guys were having such a good time I didn't mind their laughing at my expense this time. I knew I hadn't played a part in the accident, but there was a small corner of my mind that wondered if Bobby's life was about to become more accident prone now that I was in it.

A succession of boxes was handed to me. I got lots of candy and a few articles of clothing, including the hospital gown that Bobby had insisted they take off of me during my last admission. I couldn't believe the support and love they were so openly showing to me.

As a few tears began to escape despite my noble efforts to keep them at bay, someone suggested a change of movie to something with a little more action. That shifted the focus and gave Bobby a chance to move back to my side.

"What do you need, Baby?" He asked.

I looked around the room and realized everyone I had grown to love was here, except two. There were two presents in the bottom of the basket still needing to be delivered.

I pointed to it and asked, "Where's Ranger?"

Bobby knew I was just trying to distract myself from the emotion of the room and the moment so he answered without any jealousy or concern. "He's watching the monitors. He does it every year so all the guys here can relax for a while. I'm going to hang for a bit and watch the movie, why don't you head to the control room and see him," He suggested.

I reached my hand up and Bobby leaned down to me so I could cup it on his cheek. "I'll be back in a few minutes," I promised before adding, "I love you."

"I love you too Baby, now go tell the Boss Merry Christmas. I'll be here when ever you get back." He said turning my chair to face the door and sending me on my way.

I got to the control room easily since all the halls and offices were empty.

"Babe," Ranger said when I was almost to the door. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too Ranger," I added. "Do you have room for some company?" I asked before rolling all the way in.

"For you, always. I could use a little too because there is absolutely nothing to see on the accounts today." He said encouraging me and giving me permission to talk and divide his attention from the task he would normally be solely focused on.

I handed him a present and said, "Open it. I'll keep an eye on these for you."

When he had his package open, I heard the swishing sound of the knife being released from its pressure holding. Then his typical response, "Babe," once he gave it a good look.

I had gone with a black onyx handle, like Tanks, but in the stone they had carved the Batman symbol. On the blade in a small script was his favorite word for me.

I glanced at his face risking ignoring the monitors for a few minutes and saw the 200-watt smile that I loved so much. "This is perfect, Babe," He said while playing with the weapon in the familiar way the others had.

Ranger then put a small box in my hands. "I can take the monitors now, you open that," He said while continuing the motion of opening and closing the knife as though the metal and the motion were soothing to him.

Nestled in the box was a pair of beautiful diamond earrings. They appeared to be a karat each and caught the light as sparkling prisms even without taking them out.

"Ranger, these are beautiful, but they are too much." I stated overwhelmed at his gift.

"They are nothing less than you deserve. Besides, I came back from my last mission determined to get a diamond on you, and this appears to be the only way I can do it," He joked.

"About that," I began, deciding to use this opportunity to talk to him when he couldn't look at me. "I never thanked you for what you were willing to do for me when you first came back."

"I can't tell you how I felt when Tank told me about your accident. Until I could get here and see you for myself I felt like my stomach had a hole in it. You are the heart of this place and thinking of you diminished in any way was suffocating," Ranger said clearly, as though spilling his emotions to someone was an everyday occurrence.

"Unfortunately, I didn't listen when everyone tried to warn me you didn't need or want to be swept off into seclusion for protection. If you had allowed me to, I would have suffocated you in the name of caring for you," He admitted.

"I think we both knew we shouldn't have a romantic relationship, but I'll never forget how you were willing to sacrifice your own freedom and tie yourself down for me." I explained as an apology for not being as gentle in refusing him as I perhaps should have been.

"I can see you are happy with Bobby. It works," He admitted simply.

Before he clammed up again I thought I would push him a little for information, "So, what's going on with you and Nicole."

"Babe," He answered as though it would stop me from asking again.

"No way, you aren't going to get out of answering me. I heard you ask her out in my hospital room after my surgery and I want to know what happened," I demanded.

He shook his head. "You had to choose that exact moment to become more aware of your surroundings," He began. "I thought she looked familiar but couldn't place her face. The fact that she seemed to be in tune with what people needed without their expressing it also perked my interest so I asked her to join me for dinner, not as a date, but as a chance to figure out the mystery."

"That's disappointing," I admitted. "Did you figure it out?"

"Yep, she is the daughter of the general that I receive my orders from when I'm sent into the wind. We had the strangest meal where we alluded to all kinds of things but because of the classified nature of what we each have been exposed to details weren't possible. For the first time ever, I understood why you found my inability to open up frustrating," He confessed.

I took a great deal of comfort in that fact. "Are you going to see her again? You know she will still be spending the afternoons with me through the end of the year," I told him so he would realize his window of opportunity to see her at the office was drawing to a close.

"I wasn't planning on it, but after that night I've been thinking about talking to her again. If there is anyone who would understand my life and its limitations it would be her. I have to decide if I'm willing to risk facing her father though if it doesn't end well," He admitted.

"You can't go into something planning your exit strategy, Ranger," I advised.

"Babe, I don't go into anything without having multiple exit strategies." He countered.

"Maybe you should talk to Nicole and ask if she has any expectations. You might find she is compiling her own escape route," I cautioned.

"Could be, Babe, she could be," He agreed.

I knew I should head back to the party and I still had one delivery left to make. I leaned over as far as I could to place a kiss on Ranger's cheek. He abandoned the monitors and turned to me looking in my eyes intensely.

"I'm always here for you. If Brown ever hurts you I'll take care of it." He promised.

"Got it," I said, "But you might have to get in line."

"I'm sure I would, Babe." He agreed bringing my hands up to his mouth and gently kissing them both. "Merry Christmas," He added before letting me go.

I rolled back down the hall hearing the shouts of the guys as gunfire was blasting through the speakers. Bobby turned around as soon as I entered and came over to me immediately.

"Okay?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded, "It's all okay." I confirmed before telling him, "I need to go down to two."

"I don't know if Hector is there, but if he is I know he would love to see you," Bobby responded understanding completely.

I made my way to the elevator and down to see my friend.

It was quiet when I entered the electronics room making me think it was empty, but when I called out, "Hello" Hector popped up with a big "Feliz Navidad!" from the back.

"Merry Christmas, Hector," I said as he approached me with a smile lighting his face.

I held out my small package and he took it with shock evident on his face.

"You didn't think I would forget about you did you?" I wondered. "Open it."

When Hector lifted the lid his face was beaming. He pulled the knife from its case and ran his fingers over the polished metal handle. When the blade came out he read "Le ayudo" aloud and stared at his present as though were the most precious gift he'd ever received.

"I decided to use the Spanish words for my favorite phrase from you," I explained my reference to his constant reassurance being engraved on his knife.

With a speed I'd not seen from any of the other guys he flipped the blade in and out, tossing it from one hand to the other and grinning as though pleased with its feel.

"Perfecto," He assured me.

Then he placed a small box in my hands.

I greedily tore it open and found a silver pin enclosed. It was in the shape of a delicate and beautiful angel. "Hector, thank you, it is beautiful," I began hoping he could tell how much I loved his gift.

Then he took it from my hands and showed me a line on the side. He squeezed the pin and the line lowered as though it were a trigger for something. I was confused and it must have shown on my face.

"You push this, I know and I help you," He told me as explanation for the personally constructed panic button he had given me.

I realized this deserved more than just words, so I slowly stood up to face my constant and quiet protector. When he saw me rise he stepped closer. I flung my arms around his neck, kissing his cheek and holding him tightly to me.

He returned my embrace naturally, as though we were the oldest of friends.

I pulled back marginally in order to put my hands on either side of his face touching the teardrops under each eye. "Thank you," I told him.

"You're welcome," He acknowledged before adding, "Thank you," back to me.

"De Nada," I responded before sitting back down and turning my chair to roll away from this wonderful man who had just pledged to continue watching over me even though the danger of this last case was gone.

"Goodbye," We called out to each other at the same time. Leaving me with a smile on my face at how much I shared with this tender man.

I was back by Bobby's side in five minutes. He ran his fingers through my hair while searching my eyes for something. "Would you like to bow out here for a while and go downstairs?" He asked.

I nodded as I could think of nothing that I wanted more at the moment.

Bobby threw the deadbolt on the door when we got back downstairs and lifted me from my chair before I could get it in the normal spot I parked. As though he were impatient to have time alone with me he walked hurriedly to the couch and sat me in the corner. The he reached behind him to the coffee table to pick up the box he left there in his frustration this morning.

"Baby, I had a hundred things I wanted to say to you all worked out in my head, but none of them really work to tell you how I feel. I know we haven't been together that long, but we have packed a lot into our short time together. I know you, and I know your heart. I know that you make me the happiest man when we are together and a desperate man when I think of us apart. I want you in my life forever and so I wondered if you would consider giving me the greatest gift this Christmas and agreeing to be my wife."

As he finished his proposal he slowly opened the box in his hand to show me a breathtaking ring. It was my ideal ring, not overstated with its solitaire in the center and two smaller baguettes on either side. Unfortunately I could not keep it in focus as the tears I had fought all day were streaming down my face. Bobby reached up with one hand and brushed them away first with his thumb, and then with the backs of his fingers.

I met his gaze and realized everything within me was screaming "Yes!" to marrying Bobby. I had never been more certain or excited about something in my life. This was my friend and I couldn't wait to acknowledge to the world what we meant to each other.

Realizing I hadn't actually said anything aloud I quickly nodded my head and said, "Yes, Bobby. Yes, I will marry you. Oh God, Yes." I wanted to say something back that would tell him how much I loved and wanted him but I couldn't get my brain to stop babbling so my string of yeses would have to do.

He slipped the ring on my finger and moved closer to kiss me. Before Bobby I had known that kisses could convey love and passion, but with him there was a much broader vocabulary. After several minutes of our lips saying what our mouths could not he used his strong muscles to effortlessly lift me from the couch and carry me down the hall.

"I wanted to wait and celebrate our engagement with a romantic meal and champagne but now that it is here I can't hold back any more," Bobby said, kicking the door open with his boot and taking us to the bedroom.

"I can't wait any longer to show my bride-to-be just how much I love my final Christmas present," He added while I watched his brown eyes go from playful to drop dead sexy in a matter of seconds.

I didn't care if the entire RangeMan crew were to start knocking on our door, there was no turning back now. I would explode if I had to tap down my passion for him again and the expression on Bobby's face told me he felt the same way.

"Merry Christmas, Baby," he whispered in his bedroom voice before claiming my lips in another glorious kiss.

This time the message was perfectly clear. It was a good thing Turner was going to be around tomorrow. I had a feeling I was about to engage some muscles that I hadn't used in a while and a massage might be necessary to get me out of bed.

Bobby pulled back with a smile and said, "Oh, no Baby. If you have any sore muscles in the morning it would be my pleasure alone to work them out."

Merry Christmas to me!

_A/N: I know I had been promising the next chapter would be an epilogue a little while down the road for Steph and Bobby. But Rangergirl11234 was kind enough to remind me after stringing Bobby and Steph along for a couple of months; they deserved to have a great smut chapter. So, I'll be changing the rating and giving them a little time to celebrate in the next section before moving on to offer a glimpse of their HEA in the epilogue._


	20. Celebrating

_All the characters belong to JE, but I'm making them do what I think they should right now._

**Chapter 20 - Celebrating**

_Bobby pulled back with a smile and said, "Oh, no Baby. If you have any sore muscles in the morning it would be my pleasure alone to work them out."_

That probably should have made me nervous, but surrounded by Bobby's arms I could only feel anticipation. He placed me in the middle of the bed and I sat up supported by my arms behind me. He stood up and walked to the foot of the bed to take off my flats and toss them aside toeing off his own shoes in the process.

While he was taking his time crawling up the bed to reach my face I wondered if perhaps I should have sucked up my pride and asked Turner to have that "how to be creative" conversation with me after all. Would my legs be able to handle this? I hadn't had an orgasm in four months and felt the tiniest touch from Bobby would send me flying. Would I have enough endurance to keep up?

Seeing my internal debate Bobby stretched out beside me cupping my face with his large hands to get my attention. "You are so beautiful, Baby. I can't believe you are really here with me."

As he began to close the distance between us I whispered, "I should be saying that. You seem too good to be true."

Once the words left my mouth Bobby's lips touched mine. Kissing me softly, but thoroughly he would keep his mouth on mine and speak words of love, telling me how beautiful I was and much he wanted to share his life with me. After a few minutes of such adoration I was in a daze hypnotized by the sound of his voice. I was convinced no woman in the history of the world had ever been as worshiped as I was at that moment.

His hand left my face and ran down my shoulder, taking his time down my arm and stopping to caress each finger. Then he moved his hand down and worked under my sweater. The heat from his touch on my bare skin was torture. He began to work my sweater up, but I became impatient and sat up to pull it over my head.

His smile told me he was glad I got rid of the turtleneck. His eyes locked onto my now bare skin and he instantly moved to touch it lavishing kisses, licks and ever so gentle bites from my ear down my neck to the curve of my shoulder. His hands had my bra off without me being aware he had moved to it.

Breaking away long enough to look at me he smiled and said, "God Steph, You make it so hard to have control around you."

"I didn't ask you to be controlled," I responded growing warmer by the minute.

"I have waited too long to rush through this. When we're done I have it as my goal that you will never doubt how loved you are." He replied bringing his hand up to caress my breast.

I should have been prepared for the effect of his touch on me. He had given me such pleasure with massages on a regular basis for long enough I knew of the giftedness of his hands. But I was not expecting to feel the heat begin to coil in my stomach as soon as his gentle caresses turned to targeted touches on my nipples.

My chest began to feel hot and when I dared to open my eyes I feasted on the sight of his mouth on one nipple, sucking and grazing it with his teeth, while his hand keep the other breast occupied in a similar manner. Bobby rolled on top of me with his head at the level of my chest and focused all his attention on the two peaks of nerves in front of him.

The combination of the magic of his mouth and hands and the pressure of his weight between my legs suddenly became too much as the first wave of pleasure rolled over me. I reached down and put my hands over his pressing them to stop his movements and a low moan escaped my throat unlike any sound I had ever made.

Bobby lay perfectly still while I took a moment to open my eyes. I was met by the sight of his tanned face, with his brown eyes darkened and dancing with joy and eagerness.

When I took my hands off his I had the urge to feel his skin against me and began to work the buttons on his forest green shirt. Seeing what I wanted he straddled me on his knees and untucked his shirt in order to take it off when I was done.

When the cotton hit the floor I shivered at the glorious man on top of me. I had seen Bobby without a shirt before and most nights I snuggled against his bare chest. But most nights I had on pajamas of some sort and there was never a promise of something more. Knowing what was yet to come left me thrilled and hoping to run my tongue over his sculpted chest.

With that thought I grinned at him and tried to sit up. Seeing what I was doing he rolled off of me and laid down on his back pulling me over on him. Due to his bulk, my knees barely rested on the bed meaning my legs weren't supporting my weight – he was. It was very comfortable and I sighed at the relief of that fact.

Bending down I kissed him hard and with purpose. I wanted him to know the strength of my love for him. As our tongues began to dance my hands explored his shoulders, his abs, and his pecks finally settling over his nipples which I briefly teased causing him to sharply draw in a breath. Feeling empowered by affecting him in such a way I lowered myself to taste my way down his chest. When I arrived at his navel he said, "Oh God, Baby, you are making his so hard for me."

Not able to stop myself my hand went between his legs and pressed into his pants saying, "I can see that."

I decided to see how far he would let me take it and unbuckled his belt, loving the smell of leather. The button opened and the zipper down I realized I would need his help to get the pants off.

I pulled my legs off of him and began to tug on his pants. Fortunately he took the hint and helped me remove the rest of his clothes giving me my first opportunity to take in the sight of him completely naked. I blinked and swallowed several times trying to pull myself together. I was glad I still had on my pants or the bed would be soaked in this spot.

Picking up my journey where I left off, I straddled his legs and kissed his rippled stomach running my fingers through the hair that began just below.

I set a leisurely pace in working my way down his hip running my hands down his thighs ahead of my mouth. I wanted to give him pleasure, and I wanted to take my time, but when I opened my eyes and saw the full length of his erection standing tall in front of me I could not continue to torture him. My control was gone and I knew I had to take him.

With no warning I moved up again and wrapped my hand around his base taking as much of him in my mouth as I could in one swift movement. Bobby yelled, "Jesus, Stephanie!" at the shock of my pouncing on him but the next sound from him was a low rumbling moan that caused another wave of moisture between my legs.

I backed off after my initial assault and began to lick him from base to head taking my time around the ridge and up to his slit sucking the liquid beginning to form there. Allowing my teeth to softly scrape him I saw his hands grab hold of the bedspread trying to hold himself back. Encouraged by his response I took him in my mouth and began to move my head and hand together occasionally adding more suction or humming my own pleasure at the feel of him in me.

"Baby, I can't hold on, it's been too long." Bobby confessed which only encouraged me to move faster. When his hands left the covers and fisted themselves in my hair I moved my free hand from his thigh and down to his balls cupping and massaging them.

He released another low moan and tightened his grip once again. I shifted my hand to graze his lower hole while continuing the massage and slightly sped up my mouth's movements. It took only seconds for him to make a barbaric growl and empty himself in my mouth. I stilled my hands and slowed my mouth increasing the intensity of sucking to be sure I got every last drop he gave and prolonging his orgasm.

Looking up I could see the speed of his chest rising and falling and smiled knowing I had caused him to be out of breath. I was so distracted by my musings that I did not anticipate him quickly reaching under my arms to pull me flat on my back next to him in one economic movement.

I squealed when my back hit the bed and the feeling of anticipation began to build. I knew he had been satisfied, but if anything his eyes had grown darker. I could no longer see the golden specks that lit up the brown I loved so much.

Bobby leaned over to suck hard at the junction of my neck and shoulder. I knew he was leaving a mark and I didn't care. The gush between my legs kept me from concentrating on anything else.

"Baby, I don't have any words. That was fantastic. I've never felt that way before," He confessed between licks against the mark he just made. "I thought if I came it would relieve the pressure of the past months and allow me to take my time with you, but if anything it makes me want you even more." He said with a gravely voice.

Acting on his confession he moved down to my waist stopping only briefly to squeeze each breast in the palm of his hand. He ran his hands down my ribs and paused at the waist of my pants pressing my hips to the bed.

I felt my pants loosen telling me he had managed to unbutton and unzip them immediately. When I lifted up slightly, he used the opportunity to pull the slacks off and toss them in the growing pile on the floor.

Beginning with my feet he massaged his way back up with no apparent hurry. Reaching my panties he ran his calloused fingers over the lace he found there before nipping gently at me through the material. I expected him to pull them down in the same manner as my pants so I made a sound of surprise when he grabbed both sides and ripped them off instead. It was just as well, they were thoroughly ruined anyway.

Nicole had been great about keeping me cared for over the last few months and had even insisted on a Christmas Eve waxing yesterday. I did not let her take it all, but there was only a small strip left.

Seeing what remained Bobby said, "Oh Baby," before lowering his head to the curls he found. Using his hands he pushed my legs up and out to give himself better access.

For months now I had been stretching my legs in the same way so I knew I could hold this position for a while comfortably. Of course the fact that just feeling his breath on my lips alone was enough to start the familiar pooling and tightening below my stomach told me I wouldn't need to stay this way very long.

His right hand spread my lips slightly while his tongued traced a circular pattern around my clit. Then his left hand came up with whisper soft touches directly on my clit causing my hips to buck. I thought I heard Bobby chuckle but didn't care. His right hand came up and pressed back down on my hips holding me to the bed.

I lifted my hands above my head and gripped the pillow to try and stay still.

Running his hand back to its original position to spread me open his mouth took over the attention on my clit while his left hand moved around spreading the juices that continued to come from his ministrations.

It took only another minute before he sucked on the bundle of nerves sending me over the edge again. I screamed his name, unable to stay quiet any longer. He softened the pressure on me but did not stop. Once the tension left my hips he moved further down to push one long talented finger into me. "Bobby," I said.

"What, Baby, what do you want?" he asked. Reducing me again with the depth of his voice and vibration it made with his mouth between my legs.

I couldn't form a complete sentence. His finger was slowly moving in and out of me pressing on the magic spot each time he pulled out. If I didn't answer his question soon, I would lose the ability to speak at all.

"More," was all I could manage.

"Gladly," Came his immediate reply.

With that he pushed a second finger in me and three pulses later, a third, gloriously stretching me. His right hand began to move around my folds occasionally pressing my clit giving me the feeling of being occasionally touched with electricity every time he made contact there.

I had my eyes closed and knew I was about to go over the edge but for the first time I wasn't sure I wanted to. I wanted the release and the explosion of pleasure but at the same time every touch, the occasional lick of his tongue and the movement of the trio of fingers felt so intense I wanted to prolong his attention somehow.

However, my body betrayed my brain and when he sucked my clit into his mouth pushing further in with his fingers I fell over into an abyss of satisfaction. My hands flew to his hair pressing his head into me as I said his name repeatedly.

When my vision came back he had both hands on top of my small patch of curls resting his chin on them. He looked as satisfied as I felt.

"Tell me again why we were waiting to do this?" I asked while trying to slow my heavy breathing.

"No idea," was his honest reply. "Are you okay?" he asked, I'm assuming to mean was my body handling everything without pain.

"No," I said internally smiling when his face fell, "I'm so far beyond okay I can't come up with a word." I quickly added to see the joy return to his features.

"Good, because I'm no where near done," He promised as he raised himself up on all fours and stalked his way up to my face.

He pressed his hips to mine allowing me to feel his impressive erection between my legs. Lowering his mouth to mine he kissed me. There was no holding back by either of us as we hungrily consumed each other with tongue, teeth and lips.

"I love you," I said, realizing I had never volunteered that first to a man. Knowing I said it now only confirmed the depths of my feelings for Bobby. This was the man that held my heart and although the three words were insufficient to tell him how I felt they came out naturally.

"Baby, I love you too," He replied with his tip teasing my opening. "Are you ready for this?" he asked.

"I was ready for this weeks ago," I reminded him pushing my hips up trying to force him in.

I hissed my displeasure when he rolled off me instead to pull a condom out of the bed stand. Thank goodness he was thinking of birth control as my mind could focus on nothing but feeling him in me.

I closed my eyes to wait patiently feeling as though the anticipation alone might push me over the edge.

With no warning he pounced on me back in his previous position between my legs. My eyes shot open at the sudden pressure of him again at my opening.

"You have no idea how much I love looking in your eyes," He said stopping all his movement to push the hair away from my face.

The intensity of his gaze melted me. Between us, unspoken, but clearly communicated was a commitment that would last forever based upon passion, adoration, love and respect. I knew in that moment I would never want or need another man. Bobby had my entire heart in his hands. Instead of that thought terrifying me as it had in the past, it brought me peace. He would care for it as I would his.

Gradually he began to push himself into me. Moving at a snail's pace he held my eyes with his own as he filled my body and my heart in equal measure. Finally when we were pressed together he stilled briefly. I pulled my knees out further giving him easier access, but I did not have the strength to wrap them around his waist.

Bobby began to slowly pull back out stopping with just his tip still inside me. I threw my hands to his back to stop his backward movement and pushed against him telling him I wanted to feel him filling me again.

He complied and moved to reenter me stopping only when his tip touched my cervix. My mouth opened and my eyes widened at the sensation of him touching the base of my womb. I could not tear my eyes from him as he again pulled away. I slowly rocked my head side to side telling him no when I thought he was going too far away.

He in turn nodded his yes as he began to push forward again. Bobby was holding most of his weight off of me with his arms so that he was too far away for me kiss him. I put my hands on his shoulders and pulled my torso against his body nestling my head against his neck. I craved contact with him and could not be so far away.

Not liking the break of eye contact. Bobby took one arm to push me back down but followed me and reclaimed my lips with his own. Pulling back and holding his weight on his elbows this time he captured my eyes and said, "I need to see you."

I nodded my understanding as the connection between our bodies was completed with the connection between our hearts which was being fed by looking at each other.

This time when he moved he set a steady rhythm; pulling back and pushing all the way filling me as my muscles tried to hold him in.

"Oh God, Baby, you're heaven," He admitted without blinking.

I felt the same way, this bond was perfect. My hands ran along his back, up and down, feeling the movement of his muscles and occasionally scraping him with my nails.

The pleasure was building and it was becoming difficult to keep my eyes open. They closed of their accord as a moan escaped my lips. Instantly he froze causing me to pop my lids open again.

"I need to see you," He repeated, and then added, "I want to see you when you come."

Hearing those words set off the burning once again. Apparently he felt it too as the gentle rhythm was gone and a faster pace replaced it as he thrust into me harder each time. I felt the quivering begin deep in me just as he screamed my name pushing in harder and filling me further than ever before.

I know my nails dug into him as I felt I had to hold on tightly to keep from flying apart. My eyes were open but I was not able to clearly see. Peripheral vision was gone and the only sight still in focus wer Bobby's dark eyes heavily lidded with pleasure.

Eventually, he collapsed against me and I reveled in the feeling of his body completely on mine. I could fight it no longer and my eyes closed again.

Staying on me too briefly for my preference he rolled off but held tightly to pull me over on him, not willing to break the contact between us either.

I began to fade off to sleep once his hands began to massage my hips and back with me draped over him.

The next time I woke up, it was dark in the room and Bobby was spooned up behind me. I stretched slightly and heard him laugh softly behind me.

"What is so funny?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Are you really awake this time?" He asked.

"What do you mean, this time?" I wondered still lost at what was humorous.

"Nearly every hour on the hour you begin to wiggle and press yourself against me. The last time you were moaning too, and I thought for sure you were awake, but just as I was about to take you again you stopped and sighed going back to your dreams, leaving me, "He accented the word me by thrusting his erection against my backside, "alone to wonder what was going on in your subconscious that I was missing."

I rolled slightly forward bending my right leg and pulling it away from my left giving Bobby more room to move. "I'm definitely awake," I began, bringing my hand behind me to grab him and pump him slowly. "And I don't remember any dreams, but I'm willing to see if we could recreate the sounds if you'd like," I teased.

Bobby grabbed my wrist, stopping my hand from continuing to tease him. I heard the sound of a condom being unwrapped and then quickly felt his warmth against my back. He teased my opening briefly before pushing himself in me swiftly. I leaned forward slightly giving him greater access and heard him moan.

From this angle he was pushing against my g-spot every time and I knew I could not last long. I fisted my hand in the sheets trying to stay still and enjoy the sensation of being joined with him.

I finally couldn't take it anymore and reached between my legs to grip his balls startling him and encouraging him all at once. His pace quickened and I felt him give a final thrust just as the blinding light behind my eyelids announced my orgasm. My walls clamped down on him as he gave a few slower pushes into me prolonging the sensation for us both.

As our breath began to even out, his hand started to rub my shoulders. I was being taken from one type of pleasure and caressed into another. I moaned unable to stop myself.

"See, that is exactly what I meant," He teased.

"It's your fault. Everything you do to me feels so good and I can't fight the urge to give into it," I tried explaining my less than lady-like noises.

"Don't fight it Baby. I can't explain what the sounds do to me, but I promise you it's all good," He replied.

I rolled back against him and he pulled me closer running his hands around my waist. He put his face in my hair and inhaled letting out a satisfied sound of his own as the air left his lungs.

The future offers no promises. Neither of us led an easy life and we were willingly joining together despite the danger of doing so. Those were facts that could not be changed.

Fortunately, the facts did not stop there. Equally as dependable was the knowledge that in the midst of danger or pain we would never be alone. The man holding me in his arms now cared for my body and heart in equal measure and with equal skill. I knew that marrying him would be my greatest joy.

I pulled my hand up and watched the dim light of the room reflect off my ring. An eternity would not be long enough to love my Bobby, so I would concentrate on doing it every day, in little and big ways collecting memories and moments to ponder in my full heart.

Just then Bobby made a contented sound in his sleep. I wondered if he were dreaming, and if so, about what. Apparently I moved slightly as his arms gripped me tighter to him allowing me to feel him hardening again behind me.

No, eternity was not long enough to love him, so I would concentrate on packing as much as possible into every day we shared – starting now. With a wiggle of my hips and a little pressure backwards I felt the hardening grow and his throat rumble with a growl.

My future was looking very fulfilling indeed.


	21. Epilogue Two Years Down the Road

_None of the characters belong to me, nor do I deserve the credit. It all belongs to JE._

**Chapter 21 – Epilogue – 2 Years Down the Road**

"Bobby!" I practically screamed into the phone.

"What Baby, what's wrong?" He replied clearly assuming the worst.

"You need to come home right away, when can you get here?" I pushed.

"Tell me what's happened," He pleaded obviously in the middle of something he couldn't just drop.

"I can't tell you, you need to see it yourself," I tried explaining without giving too much away.

"I have a line of guys that I'm doing vaccines for so they can leave the country. I can be done in fifteen minutes as long as no one faints," He estimated.

"Is Lester in the line?" I wondered.

"Yep. He's next." I could hear the smile in Bobby's voice as he told Lester to drop his pants and bend over.

"I'm assuming he'll hit the tile then?" I asked remembering how much the tough guy hated needles.

"Maybe not, since he can't see what I'm doing," No sooner had the words gotten out of his mouth than I heard a terrible commotion in the background. "Then again, maybe so," Bobby commented telling me Lester hit the floor anyway.

"Please try to get home before the hour is over," I pleaded.

"I'll do everything I can Baby," He promised. "Can you tell me if something is wrong so I'm not worried?" He asked after telling his next victim to bend over.

"Nothing is wrong, quite the opposite in fact, but you have to see it to understand," I told him.

"Got it. See you soon," He said as a goodbye before he hung up.

I hung up the phone knowing Bobby would do everything he could to get to me. I smiled thinking back on our whirlwind lives over the last two years.

After Bobby proposed he wanted to get married right away. I was opposed to getting married until I could walk down the isle without getting winded or limping with a cane. He volunteered to carry me, but I refused telling him this was something I needed to do on my own.

I remember the cold March afternoon when I called Bobby's cell and asked when he could come home.

"Is something wrong, Baby?" He asked in a panic.

"No, everything is just great. I wondered if you were free tonight." I asked worrying my lip while I waited for his answer.

"I don't have anything planned. Why?" He seemed curious.

"I had a great session with Turner today and he thought it was safe to release me from any restrictions so I wondered if you wanted to go out dancing?" I hoped he would agree, I was dying to wear all my Christmas goodies and had been saving them for just this occasion.

"I'll call the guys because they will want to share in this and we will meet you in the basement at 8:00," He promised. "Carry some clothes for me to my office and I'll get ready over there to give you the run of the apartment."

True to his word, when I stepped out of the elevator at exactly 8:00 I was surrounded by a sea of Merry Men, none of which were in black, reminiscent of that October night that changed my life forever. Bobby took my hand, kissed my check, and whispered, "Simply beautiful," in my ear making me shiver to have his warmth so close to me contrasted with the chill in the air.

We were at the club twenty minutes later and except for when I insisted I needed to rest I spent the night on the dance floor with the guys. I can't remember having so much fun. My face hurt from the smile that was constantly plastered on it.

I felt like a little girl swaying slowly with Tank, especially when he picked me up vertically and held me so that our faces were at the same level. "I'm so glad you finally got your night out dancing with us," He said as the song came to a close. "I remember that tough negotiation and wanted to be sure you realized I was a man of my word and would be sure you got your demands met."

The beat began to thud in my ears next as Lester spun me around into his arms. Lester was a ladies' man and knew his way around the dance floor and a woman's curves. He kept us pressed tightly against each other moving our hips as one until Bobby couldn't stand it anymore and cut in.

As great a dancer as Lester was, moving with Bobby was easier, more natural for me. When Cal came to claim the next dance he commented, "Damn, Angel. It's obvious you and Brown are together. Watching you two dance should come with a rating!"

I should have been embarrassed, but I had to agree. When we were pressed together that way it was hard to remember we were surrounded by other people and our hands shouldn't be as familiar as they were.

The last dance of the night for me was a slow sensuous number with Bobby. With my head lying on his shoulder I closed my eyes and let him lead me around the floor. I floated with him and realized how complete I was by his side. Not thinking it through, my mouth spoke on its own, "I think it is time to start planning a wedding."

Bobby pulled back to look at my face. "Really! You're really ready?" He asked not bothering to mask his enthusiasm.

When I nodded my head confirming I was ready to get married he picked me up and twirled us around before slowly lowering me down pushing me against his body as I descended. When my feet hit the floor in my perfect silver shoes from Christmas I could tell from the look in his eyes we wouldn't be staying after the song ended.

By the time our apartment door closed behind us my dress was gone and his shirt had lost its last three buttons. I smiled as the memory of that night ruined the panties I was wearing now.

Three months later we were married at Point Pleasant on a private beach outside a RangeMan owned house. We were surrounded by our friends as I walked down the sandy isle to become Bobby's wife. In lieu of traditional attendants we had Turner and Hector at our sides standing for us, sharing in our joy as they were both responsible for our making it to this point.

When I joined them in front of the minister Bobby put his forehead against mine and whispered, "You were right Baby, watching you walk to me was worth the wait."

We spent the next week alone in the house hoping the RangeMan security around the place was tight enough to keep us safe as our honeymoon kept us preoccupied to an extent we were definitely not aware of our surroundings. I was convinced I would never walk normally again, but Bobby promised Turner would have me back in shape in no time.

When we returned from our honeymoon Turner announced I no longer needed his help. The last month we had spent more on general conditioning and self defense anyway. I had healed enough that I no longer needed regular sessions with a physical therapist.

Turner got a job at the local VA hospital so he could go back to working with injured soldiers but Ranger kept him on staff part time at RangeMan too to help when the guys needed physiotherapy after injuries. I think he did it more because we all had included Turner in the RangeMan family and we didn't want to see him go.

Fortunately for me he was still around some the next month as I became violently sick for a few days putting Bobby into a frenzy to figure out what was wrong with me. Turner came up to visit and I told him I had been really sick that morning but believed if Bobby would just let me out of bed to run I would feel better.

Turner got a knowing gleam in his eye and excused himself to get something. Half and hour later he was holding my hand while we waited for the double pink line to appear in the window of the pregnancy test. I was a nervous wreck while we waited. Bobby and I hadn't discussed having children so early and even though I knew he would be pleased down deep, I was still worried that it might disrupt the easy life we had come to enjoy.

As soon as the second line appeared meaning I was definitely having a baby Turner kissed my head and got up to leave.

My heart slowed and all the nervousness left when Bobby walked in the bedroom.

The concern was evident on his face. "Baby, how are you? Turner said you needed to see me right away."

I nodded and held up the little stick hoping Bobby would know what it meant because my tongue was suddenly glued to the roof of my mouth.

I knew his medical training wouldn't let me down. Sure enough, his eyes danced with unshed tears knowing exactly what I was telling him.

"A baby?" He asked around the huge grin on his face.

I nodded.

"We're going to have a baby?" He repeated still adjusting to the idea.

On my second nod, his knees hit the floor and he put his head against my stomach while wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"Oh Baby, we're going to have a family." He said still adjusting to the obviously good news.

Suddenly, he jumped up, grabbed my hand and pulled me from the apartment into the hall. My voice finally returned for me to ask where we were going.

"We have to tell the guys," he informed me bouncing on the balls of his feet in the elevator.

We arrived on five and he pulled me into the control room so he could grab the intercom located there to announce, "Hey guys! Steph and I wanted to warn you that the building will be getting a little more crowded in a few months. We are having a baby!"

The tears began to fall from my eyes as I was passed from one Merry Man to the next, to be congratulated and hugged. When the commotion died down we went back to our apartment and celebrated in our own way.

My pregnancy went smoothly for the most part until the last trimester when the size of the baby began to put pressure on my back and the sciatic pain was excruciating. I knew it would be worth it and Turner and Bobby gladly rubbed my back and legs any time I asked, but I still felt various degrees of discomfort pretty much all day. The doctor said any pregnant woman could experience this, but mine was definitely worse because it aggravated by my old injury.

One month before I was to deliver Ranger had Bobby go to Boston to do physical testing of the staff there. He knew Bobby wouldn't want to go in two weeks when the testing was technically due so he bumped up the deadline and had him go early.

Ranger also asked if I wanted Nicole to come stay with me while Bobby was gone.

I didn't think I needed the assistance, I mean I was only pregnant, I wasn't helpless. But, I couldn't resist asking, "How do you know she would do it?"

"Babe," Was his first attempt at an answer.

"What?" I asked. "Surely you don't expect that to be your whole answer."

"I might have mentioned it to her yesterday at lunch and she might have said she would be free to stay if you needed her," He offered without making eye contact.

Ranger would never admit to a relationship with Nicole, but I knew when he was in town he spent a lot of his free time with her. They seemed to understand what the other could give and it fit nicely with what they were comfortable receiving. So title or not, they were a couple, even in a non-traditional way.

On the second day of his three day trip my biggest fear came true.

I woke up with my typical nagging back pain. Knowing it was just a feature of my life until the baby was born I got dressed and went to the gym to do my prenatal workout. Two miles into my walk on the treadmill I noticed the pain was going up my back instead of into my legs like usual.

I thought nothing of it knowing the baby was moving a lot now and figuring it was just pressing on a different nerve. Luckily the pain wasn't constant so each time it would go away I would sigh in relief that its intensity was backing off.

After my workout I showered and changed to run some searches. Ranger still let me work a couple of hours each afternoon to keep me sane even though if Bobby had his way I'd be sitting downstairs with my feet propped up all day.

By my second search the pain was frustrating me. It would get so intense I could not concentrate through it and now instead of radiating up my back it was coming around my sides.

I picked up my mug full of herbal tea, heaven forbid I drink any caffeine, and tried taking small sips to calm myself. Unfortunately another pain shot off around my side and it felt as though my stomach was being ripped apart. I dropped my mug because of the sudden intensity of the pain and it hit the desk before falling to the floor and shattering.

Les jumped up and came around my cubicle to check on me. Taking one look at my face he picked up his cell phone for Ranger.

"Yeah, man, you need to get Bobby home right now." There was a slight pause. "No, Steph is in pain and I think the sooner the better."

I understood then exactly what Lester was implying. I shook my head no when he hung up. "No, I can't be in labor; I'm still four weeks away from my due date." I explained.

"Beautiful, I'm no doctor, but I've seen a woman in labor and you definitely have that look." He tried reasoning with me. "Why don't we take a walk to the garage and I'll call your doctor. If she thinks you need to be seen I can drive you over there now."

I thought that sounded like a reasonable solution as it avoided me having to go to the hospital just to be told it was a stressful sciatic day.

We were nearly to the elevator, in the full view of most of the guys working that afternoon when the next pain hit me. This time it began across the top of my stomach and by the time it hit the bottom my knees had given out from the pain.

Luckily Lester caught me and broke my fall. Tank came running out of his office, "Little Girl, you okay?" He asked worried.

I shook my head yes, but looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "I think I need a ride to the hospital."

"You got it Beautiful," Les said helping me up to my feet.

I took three steps away before turning back to Tank. "Do you think Bobby will make it?" I worried.

"I'll make sure he does," Tank answered picking up his cell phone and calling Ace, the chopper pilot that worked out of Boston.

By the time we got to the garage I needed to lean against the wall to wait out the next pain. They seemed too close together and intense for this to be false labor. When the pain was at its worst I heard a slight popping sound and cried out at the change in sensation more than the pain.

Realizing my water just broke caused Lester to pick me up, not risking the baby following and he ran me to an SUV parked close by.

We were at the hospital in record speed, but I still had plenty of time to worry about the baby. Was it too early? Would it be alright? Would Bobby get there in time to see his son or daughter enter the world?

In the middle of my panic I realized I needed some help calming down and if Bobby wasn't available, there was only person qualified to fill that roll. Looking down at the angel clipped to my RangeMan maternity shirt, I pushed it in until I heard it click. I'd never pushed my panic button before and wondered if it would still work. It had been over a year since he gave it to me.

Les pulled me out of the SUV cradled in his arms calling out to the nurse that greeted us that I was in labor a month early and my water broke fifteen minutes earlier. She took a few other details from him before the gurney arrived.

Les stretched me out just as another pain hit. I closed my eyes and tried breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth like Bobby had taught me. It helped some as I at least felt like I had something I could do instead of concentrating solely on the pain.

When it stopped, the nurse asked if I was ready to roll and meet my baby. I nodded and as she and an orderly began to push me to the elevator I heard the unmistakable sound of boots running toward me.

I let out a big sigh of relief when I saw the worried face of Hector quickly approaching me. "I help you," he called out when he was six feet away.

I nodded at him feeling the tears fall down my face. Bobby had taught Hector what to expect in case something happened while he was not around so I knew Hector was okay to be with me now. I also knew, based on our past experience, that with him next to me I couldn't be any safer and so I could relax and let my body do what it needed to in order to bring my baby into the world.

Two hours later the doors flung open and Bobby dashed to my side. I was between contractions so I was able to show him how relieved I was that he made it.

"How is she?" He asked Hector, but before he could answer Bobby turned to me and asked, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, apparently, the baby is fine too. They did give me a steroid shot just to be sure their lungs were okay, but since my water broke there isn't much they could do other than prepare for what might be there when he or she is delivered." I answered.

"How far along are you?" He asked slipping into his medic role briefly.

"I'm at 8 centimeters and it is beginning to get hard now, but the doctor said I'm doing okay and it should begin going faster." I explained trying to stay focused on Bobby while I felt the beginning of another contraction taking over.

Hector began his ritual of stroking my hair back while whispering to me in Spanish as he watched the monitor to know when the pain was releasing its hold on me.

When that contraction ended I opened my eyes and saw Hector smiling. "You do good, I help you, now Bobby." Then he kissed me before walking to the door and turning around. "Adios, mi angel. I wait outside."

Bobby and I both knew he was standing right outside the door and would not move until we told him he should. I rested in that knowledge.

An hour later Bobby was supporting one leg while Janie held the other. I was shocked to see her walk in telling me not long after she left RangeMan she got a job back at the hospital working in labor and delivery. She promised not to leave my side no matter how long it took once she realized how close I was.

The doctor was telling me I was doing great, but I was unconvinced. I believed the guys when they told me if I kept up my exercise program, it would make labor easier. But, this had definitely not been easy and I was running out of steam.

"Come on, Steph, I think one more good push might get the head out," The doctor instructed.

When the next contraction came I bore down and gave it everything I had.

"That's it Steph, you're doing great, her head is right there." Bobby coached.

What he said registered as the contraction ended. "Her!" I screamed. "I told you I didn't want to know the sex until the baby was delivered."

Bobby began to stutter out his defense. "Baby, I've been good at keeping the secret ever since we had the first ultrasound. Besides, she is being delivered and it was a surprise until now."

At that moment the doctor said, "The head is out Steph, one more little push will get the shoulder clear."

I dropped my anger and concentrated on getting the baby out. Ten seconds later the doctor said, that's it, she's out."

I waited for the sound of crying but heard nothing. It felt as though minutes were passing during which my heart was not beating. Bobby was gripping my hand in his own steel grasp.

Apparently, it was only three seconds while the doctor cleaned out her nose with an aspirator before the first tiny scream filled the air.

I was practically sobbing at the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

Our little bundle of pink skin, fine brown hair and blue eyes was laid on my stomach to clean up while Bobby cut the cord. They took her away to check her lungs and overall health and I let my head drop to the pillows behind me.

"I'm so proud of you," Bobby said kissing my lips. "You did great, the guys said you were keeping it together and the doctor said you didn't get the first thing for pain. You did it, Baby. You brought our daughter into the world."

Listening to Bobby talk I felt like I had done something monumental. I guess I had. "She needs a name," I said.

"You gave her life and did all the hard work; I think she should be named after you." He advised.

"I wanted to do something in honor of Ella too," I said. Since we announced my pregnancy Ella had begun to show me what a loving mother could be like. Everyday she checked on me. She took me shopping, arranged my baby shower and listened when I needed to talk. She had no reason to invest so much time and energy in me, but I knew one of the main reasons my pregnancy had been so smooth was because of the support she had given to me.

"How about Stella?" Bobby offered while I was lost in my thoughts.

"It's perfect," I said as they handed our baby to me wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Her lungs are holding their own right now," the nurse explained, "So you can try feeding her to see how she does."

Bobby unbuttoned the shirt I was wearing and began to laugh.

The nurse noticed and blurted out, "She refused to let us put her in a gown saying something about a promise. The guy with the tattoos said she could wear his shirt instead. We didn't think it was our place to argue."

That only made Bobby laugh all the harder as he pulled open the shirt to one side revealing my swelling breast in order to help me position Stella for her first meal.

She latched on like a pro and instantly began to suckle. I felt like Wonder Woman. I had brought a beautiful perfect baby into the world and had the power within me to feed her and nurture her.

She ate happily with her eyes closed until she fell asleep ten minutes later. I closed my own eyes a moment after her and heard Bobby laugh saying, "Like mother, like daughter," while taking her out of my arms and closing the shirt.

The nurse came to clean me up and get me moved to a different room and Bobby said he and Stella were going to meet the rest of the family.

"I wouldn't take her out there, sir," The nurse tersely advised him.

"Why not?" Bobby asked confused.

"There is a large group of armed men all dressed in black waiting on something. They seem nervous and they refuse to leave. I don't think it would be a good environment for a newborn." She explained.

Bobby didn't even bother to respond, just walking out with my heart in his arms instead. I leaned back and laughed.

The nurse asked what I thought was so funny and I told her, "The men in black are her family. They were waiting on her and will spend the rest of lives watching over her. She couldn't be any safer than she is right now surrounded by her big, strong, goofy, uncles." I tried explaining gently.

Three days later I left after spending an extra day in the hospital giving Stella a chance to adjust to the concept and eating and breathing as some babies have trouble doing both at the same time when they come a little early. She proved herself to be a fighter and the doctor released us with a smile.

Nine months later I'm sitting on the floor with Stella between my legs as she is chewing on my watch waiting on Bobby to come home.

The door burst open and I heard the unmistakable footsteps of more than one person enter the den. I looked up to see Bobby at the front surrounded by Hector, Les, Cal and Tank.

"What?" They seemed to ask all at once.

I stood Stella up on her shaky legs and turned her to face her admirers. "Alright, sweetheart," I told her. "Go to Daddy."

Then I took my hands off of her and watched as she took off walking in a straight line towards Bobby.

He picked her up when she fell at his feet and tossed her into the air serenading us with her squeals of delight.

"You did it!" He called out to her tossing her again.

"Have you ever seen such beautiful steps?" I asked with my eyes moist from the realization my baby was growing up.

Bobby handed Stella to Hector who began to plant kisses all over her face. She loved her Tio Hector. They spent every Wednesday afternoon together in the electronics room.

Bobby pulled me to my feet in front of him and wrapped me in his arms to whisper in my ear. "Yes, I have seen such beautiful steps," He began. "Yours two years ago when you started walking on your own, and a year and a half ago when you came to me down the isle at our wedding and every morning when you walk up to kiss me at the office. That little girl is our heart walking around outside our bodies, but you are my everything, and nothing will ever top the look of you in my eyes."

They say the best thing a father can do for his child is love their mother. At that moment, for the first time, I understood what they meant.

My life was still unpredictable, each day brought new challenges or problems, but it also brought more love. I had lived through a period where my wings had been broken and I was unable to fly, but during that time on the ground, with the help of my husband, and a few good friends, I learned to soar instead.

**The End**

_A/N: No story is developed entirely in a vacuum. I cannot thank you enough for all your reviews and comments which shaped this tale as it went along. To Amers3 who spent the extra time to read through each chapter and make suggestions of things that needed to be corrected when I was too impatient to wait to post, I am eternally gratefully. To Rangergirl11234 for your reminder to include Chapter 20, I am also grateful. Knowing you all stayed with me from beginning to end made the hours typing at my keyboard so much more fun._

_I'll be beginning another story tomorrow and hope to hear what you think of my next attempt._

_~Jennifer_


End file.
